Lost Boy's and Tiger Lily's
by echoxknox
Summary: (sequel to broken cruses,crushed dreams). They have finally reached Never Land and with this new adventure Luci's past will finally catch up to her but she isn't the only one. The island of dreams and magic holds something for everyone with tests and trials come see what it holds for your favorite cat eyed heroine. CAPTAIN SWAN and many more.
1. young volcanos

**Chapter 1: Young Volcanoes **

**When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions**

**Free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end**

**Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds**  
**It's all over now before it has begun**  
**We've already won**

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**  
**We are wild, Americana, exotica**  
**Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?**  
**Yeah!**

**-falloutboy**

…...

**...I own nothing but Luci**

…..

...

The ship crashed into the ocean below rocking everyone on board Luci had been laughing the entire way she couldn't help it the rush of jumping worlds as always fun. The others slumped to the deck gasping for breath as they adjusted to the world and tried to shake off the nausea. Rumple coughed shaking his head he managed to walk to the railing looking over it he saw nothing but ocean in all directions.

"Welcome to never land "called hook waving to the ocean around them he chuckled at their glares.

"Really Killian?" Emma made her way up the stairs smacking the pirate's shoulder Luci laughed at the two they were impossible sometimes. It was hilarious how in love they were yet they weren't ready to admit it. It made her feel a tiny bit sorry for killian but then again he tried to kill her and separate her from peter so ehh no he handed her over to Greg and what's her face and took the magic bean so they weren't exactly on the best of terms even if she'd called him captain.

Rumple scowled at the two before his usual storybrooke attire started to change making a rather familiar burgundy alligator skin jacket, black boots and pants. The others stared at the dark one in his new clothes it was odd yet fitting Luci couldn't stop herself from smirking at the sight. Rumple stretched his arms rolling his shoulders he gave Emma and killian one last look before going below deck their loving gazes made him sick and reminded him of Belle.

"Bloody pirates…"

Ignoring the grumpy imp Luci made her way to the railing and took a deep breath as they sailed on the high seas it had been a long time since she was on a ship and even longer since she was in never land.

A great wind blew making them all shield their eyes breathing in she smiled as the dimension jump began to alter her clothes. The jeans and tank top glowed as never land changed her making her sneakers into worn leather boots that reached her knees, blue jeans turned darker till they were black leather, the shirt became her white pirate top and her tiger skin hooded vest last was the long eagle feathers that were braided into her hair.

"What is up with everyone getting a wardrobe change?" Emma looked the girl up and down her eyes wide seeing the drastic change.

"Not everyone just those who have been to the island" said hook unphased by this as he continued to steer the ship.

Luci dusted off her sleeves smiling to herself it was nice to be back in the land of original magic and dreams. It was going to be quite an adventure this time around that's for sure. If she was getting a wardrobe change then the island must sense her magic which meant she do magic again. Holding on to the railing she watched the calm seas it wouldn't be long till someone noticed them nothing went smoothly in never land when you wanted them too.

"We'll have to wait and see what the island has in store for us"

…

…

It was to unexpected when the seas suddenly grew rough as they got closer to never land the ship was starting to go off course Snow and charming were holding the helm for dear life. Luci misted from her bunk below deck to the crow's nest looking all around the boat trying to find the cause of the loud banging noise. Hook and Emma came running from below deck Regina grabbed on to the railing.

"What was that?" shouted Emma

"I don't know!" shouted Snow taking the helm.

"It looks like we have some rather angry mermaids!" called Luci misting to the edge of the deck beside Charming, watching the enraged females bash the ship.

"I'm not getting capsized by some fish!" Charming ran to the cannons loading it with explosives and nails.

"Don't!" warned Luci but it was too late the boom from the canon sounded the pained screeches filled the air.

"You idiot your only making it worse" hissed Luci as if on cue the whole boat rocked at the crashing of the mermaids.

"well what do you suggest?" shouted hook

"I don't know I'm only the girl from never land so keep you hook on and get us back on course! I'll deal with the mermaids" Luci snapped, rolling her eyes she jumped onto the ships railing keeping her balance she put her fingers to her mouth letting loose such a high pitched whistle they all covered their ears.

The banging stopped for a moment a soft screech sounded Luci smiled chuckling to herself she turned to the others giving them a thumbs up.

"Mind telling us what's got you so giggly?" called Emma gripping the rope alongside snow.

"oh you know just some old friends " floating off the railing Luci flew down to the water a few of the mermaids came to the surface all of them wore jewelry made of seashells and all of them had different colored hair.

"sorry for that but we didn't know we were going to have trouble " Luci shrugged all the mermaids nodded, some of them glared at charming as he stared at them over the railing snow at his side watching them suspiciously.

"We knew that if hook was back then peter was going to have him busy again" muttered a dark haired mermaid.

"yes he hasn't been up to any good " muttered a blonde one

Luci smirked "well when has that boy ever been up to anything good?"

"Luci he isn't the same "said a tanned one her eyes filled with worry.

"What'd you mean he isn't the same? What happened?" Luci's smile dropped

"He got darker "said the blonde

"Peter went off the deep end when you were gone" whispered the dark haired one

Luci started to sink closer to the water her shoulders slumped sighing she shook her head.

"Look I'm gonna fix this, just steer clear of the island for a while ok girls?"

"Yes Luci" they said in unison giving a wave they swam away flying back to the ship's deck she sat on the ships railing. Regina saw her friends slumped shoulders and deep frown joining her by the railing she lay a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"If the mermaids are scared then something is seriously wrong "

"and you didn't believe me when I told you he lost it" huffed hook

Luci leveled him with a predatory glare. "With how many times you have lied, cheated, and killed just to hurt him, how could I not doubt you? When you found out he loved me you did everything you could to make him doubt my love for him!"

With every word her fingers grew darker as claws started coming through her skin, her fangs elongated, and her blue eyes turned a deep red. The air crackled at the magic coming from the girl. Hook tightened his grip on the helm but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He knew what he had done but after everything peter had done to him the boy was on his list almost as high as Rumple. Regina hugged Luci from behind knowing that even if it was futile she should at least attempt to save hook.

"Luci please he may be a bastard but we need him, please don't kill him" Regina whispered

Taking deep breaths Luci gasped pulling the darkness back in. Her hands were killing her as the black claws were pulled back in to her skin the fangs receded in to her gums but the worst was her eyes she cried red tears as they faded back to blue. All of them stood watching the transformation in horror and awe it was so frightening yet you couldn't look away. Emma was the first to speak seeming to have no control over her mouth.

"ok what the hell was that?"

"Really Emma?" hissed Regina

"No Gina I believe they might as well know for future reference" panted Luci taking a moment she patted Regina's hand letting her know she was fine. Leaning back on the railing she sighed before meeting Emma's eyes.

"what you all saw is what's called "nightmare magic" and as part of my magic I have both dream and nightmare magic and when me or my lost boy are threatened I tend to use darker means to protect him since my stronger magic is under Rumple's lock and key"

"so what you literally turn dark and scary just because hook here dissed you boyfriend?" Snow said incredulously.

" not my boyfriend, my peter " corrected Luci smirking as Snow rolled her eyes she would do anything to bug snow even something as small as peters nickname.

"ok so no dissing Luci's boyfriend " Emma clarified

"sure lets go with that" hook muttered Luci gave him another glare.

"do you really want to lose the other hand hook?"

"what you gonna tell peter on me?" hook spat

"oh I wasn't Tiger Lily for nothing and killian, what Rumple did to you doesn't even come close to what I could have done and we both know it or do you need to be reminded of a certain hospital visit" that mad glint flashed in her eyes making the captain look away.

"Wait you were Tiger lily?" Emma's eyes widened at this.

"no I _am_ Tiger Lily, that's what peter called me after I had been on the island for a while, he liked my spirit"

"so you were jealous of Wendy?" Emma tried to clarify

Hook started laughing at the incredulous look on Luci's face Emma and the charming's were left in confusion. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Swan Disney is the worst source for information on fairytales"

"What that's how the story goes?" Emma shrugged

"oh hell no I was not nor have I ever been jealous of that spineless little mary sue, I will have you know that peter threw that little wench off the island " Growled Luci crossing her arms the feathers that were braided in to her hair went straight back as if to show her displeasure.

"Sorry I didn't know sheesh"

"With that little tantrum I would have to say otherwise "chuckled Hook

"really? you want me to go there?" Luci raised a brow Hook coughed trying to clear his throat turning back to steering the ship.

"that's what I thought" muttered Luci.

"ok now that that's out of the way when are we gonna get there?" asked charming looking around at the empty sea around them.

"Easy you don't find never land, never land finds you "said Luci nodding to hook.

"its true we just have to wait and the island will come into view " hook nodded pointing to the dark horizon with his hook.

"that could take days " protested Snow

"and there's no telling what happened to Greg and Tamara or what they've done with henry " all of them glared at charming who raised his hands in surrender.

Needing some kind of assurance Emma and Regina turned to Luci shaking her head she pushed off the railing.

"What'd you want to know?"

"What are their chances?" asked Emma her eyes filled with worry

"Honestly slim to none "

All of them hung their heads Regina clenched her jaw not wanting to accept this.

"but henrys chances are quadruple that" Luci assured them

"that doesn't make sense " said snow

"the island itself don't react well to adults but the younger you are the better chance you have and henry's probably one of the youngest on the island at the moment" Luci explained a far off look in her blue cat eyes.

"so say we get to the island with you and hook as our guides what are our chances then?" asked Emma wanting to know what their chances were.

The two never landers looked at each other hook actually looked nervous Luci pursed her lips humming. Making a clicking noise Luci turned back to Emma.

"you'll live but then you can't leave "

"What!" they all shouted Luci covered her ears glaring at them all.

"its true peter controls the island and once you set foot on the island you can't leave unless he lets you or you make a deal with him like hook did" said Luci

"How were you able to leave and help Regina then if you were from the island?" asked snow confusion coloring her features.

"first of all I was taken from the island when that happened and it wasn't till you tried **_to execute_** Regina that I found a way to get back to him but before I could the curse was cast" Luci growled her eyes narrowed locking on snow.

"look can we not bring that up right now we have other things to worry about like henry " Emma pointed out

"now then, I do believe you should help with finding the island " charming stepped between Snow and the commander, Luci glared at him floating to the crow's nest she sat on the rim looking in every direction.

"if I were an island where wouldn't I be?" looking up she searched the clouds.

Regina watched her friend fly to the crow's nest turning her glare to charming she shook her head.

"you're an idiot"

"Regina I thought we were past name calling " Emma rubbed her temples wondering how they were going to survive this boat trip let alone save henry.

"with you miss swan yes I am but not them , you do not just tell L what to do she is just the kind of person who will do the opposite of what you want out of spite "

"look were all tired want to give the whole nemesis thing a rest?" called hook

"oh butt out Killian and steer the damn ship" Regina hissed

"fine , fine just try and conserve your energy for when we get there " Killian raised his hook in surrender keeping his hand on the helm.

Shaking her head Regina went to the front of the ship looking out to the ocean looking for that god forsaken island. Snow and charming went below deck leaving Emma at the base of the mast. This whole rescue mission wasn't looking to good now but it was the only way to get henry back and there wasn't one thing Regina wouldn't do for her son even work side by side with Snow white.

…

…

...

It was disorientating when the sun never rose or fell forever at sunset but that was just part of never land. When on the island you never age when there isn't any time in the first place so the sun would never rise or fall. Sadly, this meant that finding the island could take days or weeks and they would never be able to tell but the moment the island came into view they couldn't care less about the whole time problem.

"Welcome to never land!"

Luci flew around the ship a few times before landing on the sand loving the sight of the thick jungle that covered the island. The others followed her to the forests edge Hook was quick to join them.

"hey you can't just go walking in like that!"

"Yes we can as long as we stay calm freaking out like that will get people hurt and I plan on getting some help first"

"What kind of help?" asked Charming

"a little help from the natives an Indian tribe to be specific "

"Wait Indians seriously?" Emma pushed aside some vines giving L an incredulous look.

"Yes, I did them a big favor saving their chief a long time ago and he said that if ever I came to their tribe I would always be welcome so I'm hoping to call in a favor"

"And that's why you're called tiger lily that's your "Indian" name?" Emma clarified

"No peter was calling me Tiger Lily long before that, they just took to calling me Tiger lily too"

"again miss swan Disney is a horrible source of information" called Regina

"What is this pick on Emma day?"

"Nope that's next week" Emma glared at the commander as she pushed her way through the bushes

"ok were going to the Indians for supplies ?" asked Snow

"yes and maybe the latest outsiders sightings, if the Indians have seen them or come across a trail then we can find Grrreeeggg and what's her face with henry unless some trouble has run into them"

"and what kind of trouble would that be?" Regina wanted to know of every threat on the island she didn't care whose heart she had to rip out as long as they got to henry.

"oh you know poisonous plants, killer animals, quicksand, shadows, and of course the lost boys " Luci went down the list all of them stopped walking completely horrified.

"I thought the lost boys were supposed to be good" muttered Emma

"oh they are good, at killing, stealing, and keeping you on the island" said Killian nudging the blonde on ward.

"damn this is the convict island more like it"

"eh sort of but you have to remember the shadow doesn't bring wanted children only the unwanted, abandoned, and for a lack of a better word the misfits" Luci paused looking at some tracks before floating over the small path not trusting the poorly placed rope trap that had been set up or the large boulder above it.

"watch your step here"

"Wait so if this place is for all the unwanted kids why wasn't I sent here?"

"Emma!" Snow looked hurt but Emma shrugged.

"hey it's just a question"

"well maybe because the shadow can't go to the land without magic very much, I mean think about it if Regina nearly destroyed the enchanted forest getting all of us there, then just imagine the amount of magic needed for a thing like the shadow?" Luci floated on her back seamlessly weaving through the trees.

"Besides you were wanted and had the whole savior thing to do think of it like this as long as someone wants you then the shadow can't really take you but then again from what Casanova and the mermaids have told me the island has started to fall and that means that my Boy is having some kind of problem too"

"Again you with the "your boy" bit really L?" Killian shook his head.

"Yes Killian again with the Boy bit and I intend to fix whatever's screwy with him then the island should go back to normal"

"the island has been this way since before you got here L, its only gotten worse"

"then I better get too it "

They walked or flew in Luci's case for hours the sun was always high so they couldn't tell how long they'd been walking but they were covering a lot of ground. To help pass the time and fill the silence Luci filled them in on which plants not to eat or warn them of the dangerous parts of the island not that the whole place couldn't kill them but there were some places worse than others. They were nearing the center of the morning side of the island when Luci dropped to the ground raising her hands in surrender the others stood there wondering what the heck she was doing when they suddenly notice all the arrows pointed at them.

"No one move got it" called Luci

Reaching up she pulled down her hood the tiger head with fangs worked as a mask her eyes glowed through the modified eye slits making all the Indians start to whisper amongst themselves. The arrows disappeared and a single Indian stepped out of the foliage he was tall maybe about twenty years old his clothes were that of a typical Indian animal hide pants a quiver of arrows and feathers braded into his hair like Luci's. They stared at each other for a moment before she stuck out her hand he grabbed her forearm in greeting she did the same nodding to each other she whispered her greetings. The others waited anxiously the Indians knew of hook and his job with Peter so they kept their bows pointed at him but aside from that everything seemed to be fine.

"Looks like we're in... just don't cause any trouble and no one dies got that killian?"

"What? me cause trouble? You must have the wrong pirate"

"Very funny now follow tall skin and remember your manners " Luci kept her hood up but her glare was directed at Rumple.

"and just cause you're the dark one doesn't mean your exempt"

"fine, fine we'll all be on our best behavior _Mother"_

Luci huffed before following tall skin they had a ways to go and the day was still young at least by never land standards. It was nice to be back in the village again seeing all the people working and the children playing Luci couldn't help but smile. Coming home to never land was something she had wanted for so long and it was a smaller dream of hers now she was back and the rest of her dream was going to come true she would make sure of it.

The group was openly stared at by the village's inhabitance honestly Luci thought they were doing pretty good Emma, Regina, and Rumple ignored them. While Snow and Charming looked a little unnerved by so much attention again this wasn't their kingdom or their people here they were simply snow and charming nothing more than names, nobodies. Tall skin stopped them just outside a large tepee signifying it as a meeting place and probably the place where the chief was. Eyeing them again the Indian entered the tent the villagers started getting closer looking over these strangers with fascination and disgust mostly directed towards Hook, but Emma took his hand in hers not even bothering to look at him knowing it would give him some comfort.

The deer skin flew back and a giant of a man stepped out of the tepee his entire frame was nothing but sheer muscle. He wore animal hide pants and a thick vest upon his head sat a large feathered headdress that held so many feathers it was hard to tell where his hair started and the headdress began. One thought was going through most of the group's minds right then: it was impossible for a man of such height and muscle to fit in such a tiny structure. The giant man looked down at them his face set in a sneer he looked them all over before landing on Luci he crossed his arms lifting his chin she mirrored his stance crossing her arms she glared at him through the slits in the tiger head hood.

It would have been comical to see a girl that was only 5"7 glare at a man who was at least three hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle and 6"6 but any form of jest at this point would never leave their lips. Finally after what felt like hours the giant of a man broke out in a bright smile pulling Luci into a hug both of them laughing their heads off. They all let out a breath they had been holding as the chief set Luci down slapping her on the back as their laughter tapered off. The chief started chatting with Luci making the others feel a little awkward being out of the loop but when he turned his attention back to them he nodded.

"What'd he say?" asked Rumple wanting to get the pleasantries over with the sooner they got weapons the sooner they could go after Pan and get henry.

"I told him of our journey and what we aim to do and he says it is a noble cause and he will give us any supplies we need he only asks that he can bless us before we go so that we might have a better chance against the darkness that poisons this land"

"Sounds good"

"yeah just make sure to keep an eye on hook he's still on a lot of peoples shit lists "

"Will do" Emma tightened her grip on killian's hand the pirate smirked as the blonde lead him to the spot by the fire. Turning to the villagers he started announcing something and all the tribe shouted something swarming towards the chief and Luci. The small storybrooke group stood off to the side watching as almost all the members of the tribe placed a hand on her saying something before returning to their tasks.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Regina was curious as to what the tribe was doing with her friend it was obviously a ritual of some kind.

"They're welcoming her and saying good bye "said killian

"I get the welcome but why goodbye?" Emma eyed the villagers before returning her attentions to the pirate.

"things have changed and since Tiger lily was taken from the island all of it went to shit, believe it or not she was the one keeping Pan from slaughtering all the inhabitants on the island just for fun and since she's been gone he has only gotten worse believe me I've seen it first-hand no pun intended" Hook explained

"So you just pass the buck on to Rumple?" muttered Regina

"What the dark one here? Compared to me? I'm pretty clean when it comes to Tiger Lily "

"Very funny Hook like your one to talk, from whatL has _told _me you were the first to try and split them up" countered Rumple smirking at the pirates glaring.

"Hey I thought we were past the whole relationship stuff back on the ship "charming didn't want them fighting here, they were outnumbered and had no clue as to the terrain.

"He brought it up" chuckled Rumple

"And now were done talking about it"

"Actually I'm curious what did you do?" Emma nudged the pirate they all turned to the blonde.

"what?"

"Emma you have to understand I was different back then than I am now" Killian wanted her to know the difference between his former self and the current captain of the Jolly Roger.

"not by much " muttered Regina

Ignoring Regina's comment Killian scratched his chin trying to find a way to break it to them but it was impossible really. Sighing he dropped his hand.

"well I tried to kill her"

"what!?"

"hey you wanted to know "

"fine go on"

"so it was a few years after she had come to the island and I saw how they acted but I thought she was using him, I mean in the era where I came from there wasn't one woman who wasn't after a man for his wealth or power"

"but this is L you're talking about power means nothing she had her chance to kill me and she turned it down " Rumple pointed out.

"I know that now but back then I had no idea what she was like and thought there had to be something darker behind that mischievous smirk so me being the idiot I was at the tried to kill her it was a pretty good trap I invited her to my ship for a talk but when she got there I had my men corner her but trying to corner an angry Tiger Lily was a dangerous mistake, I learned that real quick" Killian rubbed his eyes.

"she nearly killed you didn't she?"

"Worse she killed half my crew wiped them all out with a few swipes of her paws she took my hook and buried it into the mast so I had to watch as she wrecked the Jolly Roger it took months to fix all the damage"

"That's f# ked up" Emma shook her head

"Well when you mess with a tiger you get a warning if you keep it up they kill you" they jumped as L sat across from them the fire illuminated her tiger skin mask.

" Got it no messing with "the tiger"

"good on a lighter note I want to give you each something that although I know some of you won't want the gift it could save your life" Reaching back Luci started taking the feathers out of her hair holding them all in one hand she held them out to Rumple, who eyed the feathers.

"I want each of to take a feather think of it as a last resort, if you're in trouble and I mean serious trouble then you snap it and I will come save you ass"

"so we just break it and you will appear out of thin air?" Charming always the skeptic.

"If I can fly then I can mist without problem and since were on the island of dreams itself" she glared at Rumple. "I should be able to sleep if someone lifts the curses they put on me"

"Sorry dearie but the breaking of curses is not my department"

"But the casting of them is, so just give me a solution and things will go a lot smoother"

"Again wish I could but I can't the only way to break it is for you to do it and that isn't going to happen now that were here"

"Well leave it to Rumple to ruin my mood you glad I broke meals face if I see him I'll be sure to do it again"

"That was a low blow L"

"please Rumple with how many low blows you've thrown I feel entitled to throw some of my own now get some weapons and supplies because once we leave this village we aren't coming back till we find henry"

The two stared neither willing to back down the others watched nervously Hook squeezed Emma's hand he was honestly scared in all his life very few things or people scared him but Luci did. He'd seen the scared girl from the enchanted forest grow into a deadly predator but that wasn't what scared him no her skill wasn't what scared him it was what she was willing to do for family that did. If ever pushed Luci would keep going till she was pushed beyond her limit and on the island she was literally limitless even with Rumple's curses if she could fly and mist then it was only a matter of time before she broke said curses.

The two greats continued to stare till Rumple stood his jaw was clenched he was fighting the urge to look away but he could only handle so much turning away the dark one left the group. Luci turned to the others.

"as I said get supplies and weapons were going to need them"

Still stunned Charming managed to pull snow away heading off to find a bow and probably a sword Emma on the other hand wanted to know what the hell was going on. Pulling Killian along, she followed Luci to the small selection of weapons.

"what the hell was that?"

"be more specific white knight" Luci looked over the knives but found none of them to her liking she wanted her original hunting knife but that was lost when she was taken.

"you know what I'm talking about"

"Emma you should let go of killian's hand so he can stalk up on weapons"

"what?"

Looking down the blonde gaped quickly pulling her hand away Hook smirked blowing the embarrassed blonde a kiss before picking up a cutlass.

"now what are you muttering about?"

"the whole stare down with Rumple"

"oh that"

"yes that now explain"

Rolling her eyes Luci set down the spear she'd been looking over.

"it's a power thing Rumple is technically the strongest thing in existence next to you but you're not trained in magic any way if he removed the curses then he and I would be close especially now that I'm on the island"

"so you got a power boost?"

"yes and here in never land I am the dark one, I am the one people fear yet trust more than they're willing to admit I don't misuse my power I try and fix things with it"

"what kinds of things?"

"the Indians before I came here there were nearly fifty tribes here but they were slowly being killed off by the lost boys, when I came I convinced peter not to kill them, I gave him a distraction I gave him a better game trying to chase me and make the boys smarter and we did"

"but now?"

"now I'm weaker and I can't find peter or the shadow without my magic both are very elusive so I'll have to do it the old fashion way"

"wait you said shadow before what is it?"

"just that it'd like peter's shadow but he cut it off so it could watch the island for him warning him of enemies or new lost boys which the shadow usually takes from other worlds"

"so it's like his henchmen?"

"sort of yes"

"so it knows we're here?"

"no it probably thinks killian's back from his "sight-seeing" as he put it" Handing Emma a sword and sheath Luci continued looking for her knife.  
"so we have the element of surprise?"

"no"

"no?"

"No peter will always have the jump on his players but you have me and I know Peter like I know myself and Peter is never one to make first impressions without a making a game of it" giving up her search for her hunting knife she led the blonde to a small group of women all of them had been packing a small bag for each of them.

Stopping in front of the eldest Luci pushed back her hood meeting the old woman's gaze. Those eyes looked her over before a small smile graced the elders lips Luci returned it. It was good to see the great mother again it had been far too long. The great mother placed a hand over her heart closing her eyes she felt the organ beat under her palm it was strong and full of love, just as it had been all those years ago but now it had grown in size and love the heart lines went to a few of the new comers but two went out into the jungle the darker line could only lead to the coyote that pretended to be a boy the trickster that he was. Pulling away she nodded one of the younger women handed the elder a bag that she handed to Luci reaching her own belt she drew Luci's hunting knife smiling to the young commander taking the blade she smiled. Bowing her head Luci stepped back the schwa turned to Emma looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Stand before her"

"Why?"

"Because she's making sure your heart will make it through the journey"

"Why wouldn't my heart make it through the journey?"

"Just do it"

Emma rolled her eyes stepping forward she watched the older woman she must have been a rare sight on an island where people never grow old. Dark eyes scanned the blonde taking in everything flaws and all it was unnerving having someone look at you almost through to your soul but she didn't move no matter how much she wanted to. Regina joined Luci watching in awe as the old woman placed her hand over Emma's heart.

"what is she doing?"

"checking our hearts to know if we're strong enough for the journey you should go next"

'what?"

"you heard me"

"no"

"Gina you'd be surprised"

"oh I don't doubt it I mean a woman who can tell the strength of people's hearts without pulling them out of your chest? That's already a surprise"

"who said she doesn't look at people hearts that way?"

"Because she doesn't have magic"

Luci smirked. "Who said she doesn't have magic?"

Regina looked from the schwa to Luci now she was curious.

The elder felt the snow haired ones heart it beat strong and full of love that was just waiting to bleed through. It had many heart lines leading to the outsiders who'd come to the village as well as to the jungle but the strongest line went to the pirate. As much as the elder despised the pirate she knew that this snow haired woman needed his love as much as Tiger lily needed the coyote's. Opening her eyes she pulled away from Emma handing her a bag the blonde nodded before joining Luci.

"God that was weird"

"It feels like she's looking into your soul right?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry it used to creep me out too till I realized you only felt that way if your heart was strong"

Regina glanced in the elder's direction she was looking right at her waiting for the former queen to stand before her.

"Why is she staring at me?"

"Because you're next"

"What!?"

"Go on she won't bite"

"I doubt she's old enough to lose that"

Regina looked back at the elder she had folded her hands in front of her those dark eyes bored into her.

"Gina don't worry she isn't bad if anything she does this so the weak of heart can be helped and so far a weak hearted person hasn't been found if they were she would whisper in their ear a way to make their heart stronger"

"Well I'm not going to be the first"

"Regina Mills you are one of the strongest people I know and she will think so too now get over there before I carry you there" Luci was dead serious Regina raised a brow she had to bite her tongue because she wanted so badly to challenge her commander but she knew Luci would do it.

Taking a deep breath she turned to the elder woman she uncrossed her arms and nodded to the former queen ignoring the chill that went up her spine Regina stepped forward till she stood before the great mother. Those dark eyes bored into her it was such an intense feeling her mother used to look at her in a similar way trying to figure out what she was thinking but this was so much more intense she almost felt her legs give out then the elder gently placed her hand over the former queens heart closing her eyes she listened to the organ.

Unknown to them the great mother remembered every heart she ever touched and often found that although no two hearts sounded the same some were damaged in the same way like Tiger Lily and the emotionally masked woman before her, the woman could hide behind a mask all she wanted but nothing could hide a heart and the great mother could see everything the pain of loss both of family and love yet the resounding sound of hope came with every beat. Yes this one would make the journey and so much more she just needed to let down her mask with Tiger lily's help as well as the snow haired one all three had a connected love line that reached deep into the jungle if that line stayed strong then so would they.

Opening her eyes the elder pulled away holding out her hand for a bag handing it to Regina she patted the brunette's hand before pulling away. Confused and admittedly shocked Regina slowly bowed her head backing away she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Luci took her hand smiling she knew Regina had a strong heart and judging by the soft look in the elder's eyes she'd seen the Hope that lay there.

"Wow Regina I never thought I'd see the day you were speechless"

"Oh shut up L that was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced"

"well we are in never land so get used to weird out of body stuff because there's nothing here that can't kill you or help you it all depends on how you look at it"

Nodding Regina looked down at the bag wondering what was in it.

"Keep it with you at all times it has supplies that can help with wounds as well as food and water"

"Why not just use magic?"

"because magic is a little wonky here the island itself produces magic and unless you can tap into it without getting flooded you can't use your own magic without the island counter acting whatever spell you want to use" Luci shrugged it sucked but that how it was when she'd first arrived on the island and after weeks of practice she'd finally been able to tap into it without problem eventually she did it without even thinking.

"So I'm back to apprentice status?" hissed the former queen.

"No its just the stronger your magic the more time you have to spend practicing so technically Rumple is below you"

Regina smirked at this maybe being weaker was good for once.

"So are we all gonna go through that heart reading ritual?"

"Probably"

"Then we won't be leaving to night"

"Yes we will its morning on this side of the island and we have a ways to travel before we reach the nighttime side that's where the lost boys are it's easier to hide there anyway"

"Great" watching the others finally leave the weapons chest they all stood together ready to go.

"so when do we leave ?" charming was rearing to go he wanted to find henry as soon as possible.

Crossing her arms Luci shook her head. "First things first a man is only as strong as his heart and we need to know all the weak spots in this little rescue party"

"What?" charming looked at the schwa she was ready for the next one happy that at least Tiger Lily knew what was happening honestly new comers were worse than children when it came to their customs.

"One by one you stand before the elder she will read your heart and then give you a bag it's the blessing the chief was talking about"

"but we need to-"

"it would be a great offense if you refuse the blessing" Luci wasn't letting them get out of it this was an important custom and Never land was her home this was her domain and if the charming's thought they could disrespect its inhabitants then they would be dealing with a pissed Tiger Lily till they found Peter.

"Fine so who goes first?"

"the three of us have already gone so whoever the elder calls is next"

The royals shared a look Killian didn't want to do this he already knew the natives hated him he didn't need this little "blessing" to prove it. Rumple was uneasy this whole heart reading thing was not such a good idea true he'd done good things here and there and loved Belle with all of his being but he'd brought the dagger with him and that was proof of his dependence on magic. Still the dark eyes of the elderly woman made him want to step forward she was probably older than him. Pushing his anxiety aside he stepped forward the sooner they got this done the sooner they could find Henry.

The moment he stepped forward all the women stepped back feeling the powerful essence he gave off as the Dark one yet the elder stayed she merely blinked gesturing for him to come closer. Standing before the short woman he watched her as her dark eyes took him in she must see things like him every day judging by her calm demeanor she raised her hand placing it over his heart. It was a tough one this crocodile he had a strong heart but it was surrounded by doubt, fear, and guilt such emotions would cause problems later but his love and determination were more than enough to keep his heart strong. His heart lines were few two went to the jungle one went to the mask hearted woman and another went to Tiger Lily it was odd but fitting the last heart line left the island back to the ocean whoever was on the other end was loved so deeply by the crocodile it almost made the elder smile.

Pulling away she nodded to the Dark one reaching for a bag the woman was hesitant to hand her she gave it to Rumple. Eyeing the bag he joined Luci and Regina having nothing else to do.

"That was interesting"

"Of course it was the great mother has always kept things interesting"

"Great mother?" Rumple turned to the girl raising a brow.

"Yes I wanted to do proper introductions earlier but we're pressed for time and she doesn't want to keep us long"

"So her name is great mother?" asked Emma watching charming get his heart read.

"No she has been alive so long that no one remembers her real name but after the tribes came together to form one tribe she became the shaman and speaker for the spirits"

"quite a title" Rumple turned his attention back to the heart reading.

"yeah I figure I'll tell you guys some more stories to pass the time because we have a ways to go before we reach the edge of the morning side of the island"

"Why not just mist us there?"

"Dear Rumple have you forgotten the shadow?"

Rumple frowned he would never forget that damned shadow.

"no"

"And it never forgot you, it would know of us the moment we materialized and then the lost boys would be after us and that would get you all killed and henry would be lost"

"not if we do this Right" said Regina she'd heard the entire conversation and wasn't about to let Rumple ruin their chances of finding henry.

"exactly so our number one priority is not letting Snow and charming lead this little search party if they do then they'll get distracted by something shiny and get themselves killed" Luci crossed her arms watching Snow take the bag before joining Charming last was Killian and he didn't look happy.

"Killian just go you might be surprised"

He glared at her before turning his attention back to the elder she eyed the pirate it wasn't the first time they'd met in fact they'd met long ago when Luc was younger before the island fell to the darkness in pan's heart. Sighing he stepped forward he towered over the old woman her face was hard as her eyes drilled into the pirate he had cause their tribe a lot of problems with the coyote and his little minions but still here he stood ready to help these new comers.

Placing her hand over his heart the great mother felt the strength and love but like the crocodile fear and pain clouded it but the love he felt for the snow haired one grew with every beat. It might be possible for the pirate to redeem himself. Pulling away she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" killian clenched his jaw he wanted to raise his hook to the old woman but Luci and the natives would get him for it. She handed him a bag before she pushed past him to Luci.

Seeing the woman she considered her grandmother she smiled brightly being pulled into a back breaking hug she couldn't help smiling. Returning the hug she took a deep breath the scent of the great mother was like the forests of the enchanted forest but mixed with the wild flowers that grew on the island. When she was little this woman had been a giant to her wrapping her up in her arms telling her amazing stories and adventures now Luci was the taller one her mind full of stories she could tell to the great mother but that would have to wait.

Leaning back great mother kissed her forehead offering a gentle smile before she pulled away they had a long ways to go before stories could be told in front of the fire and she had a nephew to find.

"Alright guys lets go we have to cover a lot of ground with a time limit"

"Time limit?" Charming crossed his arms.

'Yes the time limit is how long it takes the lost boys to not only find henry but convince him to stay on the island"

"Then we better get going"

"Exactly"

Leading them to the edge of the village Luci nodded to the natives as she passed them she had a lot to fix and so little time to do it all. Looking up at the trees she couldn't help the smirk that made its way across her lips.

"come along we have some lost boys to find"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HEY GUYS HELP ME THINK OF A SHIP NAME FOR LUCI AND PETER!**

**So that's the first chapter I want to let you know i'm gonna kick start the CAPTAIN SWAN ship and a few others so be happy. also I had to add the Indians because they were part of the original story and who are you kidding its just awesome having them in it. yes Luci is Tiger Lily she isn't a princess but eh if you guys want I can make her princess tiger lily just ask I don't know. anyway I will have plenty of peter and Luci interaction later but right now I just want to get this started so yeah.**

**-ECHOXKNOX OUT**


	2. the big bang and Videogames

**Chapter the big bang and video games**

_I couldn't decide between the two so I used both anyway read on!_

**Well I don't wanna dream!  
I just wanna live!  
So baby, let's not miss this thing!**

**The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,**  
**When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.**  
**The big big bang**

– **Rock mafia**

**And Videogames**

**It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do**

**Now you do**  
**Now you do**  
**Now you do**

**Now, now you do**  
**Now you do**  
**Now you do**

**-Lana del rey**

**… **

**...**

**I own nothing but Luci.**

**….**

Stoking the fire Luci huffed they'd walked through the jungle even with all the complaining and muttering they were nearly to the night side of the island. It was good and bad to be so close to the night side of the island it was where the lost boys were but also where the shadow stalked and the shadow wouldn't be the best thing to greet them.

All her past experiences with the shadow had left Luci on edge and she didn't like being on edge. It brought out the worst in her and she tended to lash out at any and all around her. It might have been easier for Luci to just fly or mist there and get henry but she couldn't leave them or go ahead they might get themselves killed. No offence to killian but his leadership skills weren't the best just ask his now none existent crew. It had been a long night but she kept the nightmares away even the animals didn't go near her they knew a predator when they felt it.

"What time is it?" Emma sat up rubbing her eyes the blonde didn't notice killian's coat till she looked down trying to hide the small smile on her lips.

"There is no set time so technically were still on the morning side of the island"

"Ok so want to wake the others?"

"Naw they have to wake up on their own"

"Are you sure it's safe? for them to sleep I mean?"

"Yeah they'll be fine besides with everything that's happened they need the rest"

Emma nodded watching Luci she left her spot by Killian taking a seat next to the commander eyeing her tiger skin hood. It was so weird to see some of the other world style though Never land wasn't the enchanted forest so Emma had no clue what the norm was in either world.

"So where'd you get the hood?"

Looking down at her vest Luci smiled.

"It was a prize something that I got after I helped the chief but that isn't as interesting as when I first met the natives now that's a good story "

"we have a while till they wake up so why not help pass the time?"

"you just want to hear a story"

"Shut up and tell it already"

Chuckling Luci threw the stick in the fire.

"alright, alright it was way back when after I'd just come to never land Peter and his lost boys were still at war with the Indians but I didn't want any part in it so he told me to leave"

"Wait this is the guy you love?"

"It was early on like you and hook we weren't love sick teenagers from the start it took time anyway so I left I went to the morning side of the island I'd never been there before so it was an adventure I wanted to see the whole island but what I didn't know was I was headed straight for a war party"

"it was led by the chief, Running Bull, and he wasn't in the best of moods so when he saw me he thought I was a scout for the lost boys so like any chief would do he tried to kill me it was one of the first major battles I'd ever had but I wasn't to the point where I'd accepted killing people no I was way too young for that so instead I just kept dodging and trying to escape"

"But that didn't work did it?"

"Nope I actually made it worse because I was panicking I accidently misted with too much momentum and ended up running head first it the chief he grabbed me by the back of my cloak he wanted a good look at me before he killed me but when he saw I was a girl he never looked so shocked in his life… you see girls never stayed on the island they were always sent back because someone would want them but for a girl to be among the lost boys it was unheard of" Luci smirked remembering the surprised look on Running bull's face as he held her up by the back of her shirt like a cub held by its scruff.

"so when he got a good look at me he didn't know what to do he wanted to kill me because he thought I was with the lost boys but he didn't because I had proven that even with how scared I was I was a good fighter so he did the next best thing and took me back to the village"

"um that's an interesting start"

"yeah not the best first meeting but what can you expect they were at war now back to the story it was my first time in the village and that's when I met the great mother for the first time she was just as old and mysterious as she is now and when she read my heart she found that I wasn't like the lost boys but I had some greater purpose I would be their hero, the one to end the fighting just like you Emma I was and am their savior"

The blonde stared at her it was mind blowing yet fitting for L to be someone's champion she always was whether people thought she was good or evil she stopped those who were truly evil and saved the good. It was ironic that here in never land she's a savior but in the enchanted forest she's the evil queen's right hand in all things evil.

"All I have to say is you really got screwed over when you were brought back to the enchanted forest going from a hero to a villain"

"eh it was either stay in the woods and mope around forever or save my best friend from herself so it was a no brainer the fact that it lead to a full scale war and us all being sent to another world right when I was trying to mist back to this one not my best idea"

"Why? What's so bad about trying to 'mist' to this world?"

Luci scratched the back of her head much like killian did Emma thought it was oddly adorable that the commander had some of his habits.

"well… see the curses Rumple has on me prevent me from world jumping without an invitation from someone who is from that world and I figured if I used one of Regina's mirrors I could get around that little rule by using it to talk to killian or the chief since I couldn't get a hold of peter but when I got the ok and misted Regina cast the curse so when I was rematerializing in the other world Rumples curse caught up to me as well as Regina's since she invited me to come with her so I was thrown between worlds till my fake memories were made and I was stuck in the back of my own mind"

"Making it seem like you had schizophrenia when you didn't"

"Exactly"

"… F ck... your life sucks"

"I know but look at where we are now" Luci held her hands up "we're in never land and my boy is on the same island and we're not trying to kill each other for once"

"True" Emma nodded it was true things had definitely changed and they all had a common goal: get henry home.

Frowning Emma wondered what they were going to do when they did get him. L would most likely stay on the island with peter but what about Regina? What about Red and the baby? They had all grown so used to having the commander around it seemed wrong for her to not be there when Red gave birth or just not to be there at all.

"Don't think so hard white knight or you'll get yourself a headache"

"What are we gonna do when this is all over?"

Luci raised a brow. "Go back to storybrooke duh"

"But what about you and peter aren't you going to stay?"

Luci shrugged she hadn't thought about it and she wasn't about to start now.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"What are you burning now?" killian sat up running a hand over his face.

"Nothing killian"

"That doesn't sound like nothing"

"it's a figure of speech captain"

The pirate eyed her suspiciously taking a quick look around to see if anything was singed or burnt. Upon finding no evidence of destruction he nodded picking up his jacket he pushed his arm into the first sleeve but his hook got caught on the sleeve.

"Let me help"

Emma reached inside his sleeve detangling his hook and holding the sleeve for him to push his arm through. Hook might not admit it but he was surprised and embarrassed he was supposed to be a swashbuckling devil yet he was fumbling with his own jacket but somehow he couldn't find it in him to care. Emma met his gaze and blushed clearing her throat she stepped away taking a seat by the fire trying not to look at killian.

Seeing the two of them act like teenagers was ridiculous Luci rolled her eyes if they kept this up it was going to be a very long and awkward walk to the night side of the island.

"the joys of rescue missions" muttered Luci

...

...

...

"How much farther?" called Snow

"You'll know when we're there when we get there"

Luci was tired of their childish whining she was the only one who could do that but she was too excited about peter to complain. The group had been walking for about half a day now and they were nearing the evening line of the island basically the middle of the island between night and day. The jungle was getting thicker pretty soon they would need to use their swords to cut through it but that would dull the blades and they would need them when they ran into the lost boys.

The sooner they encountered the lost boys the more information Luci could get from them because at this point all she had was Killian's warnings and frightened mermaids that was nothing but fear and suspicion. If they were to encounter the boys she would know exactly what they were up against then she could think of the best plan of action in rescuing Henry. Her mind was already going over her mental map and they were close to a clearing it would be big enough for the lost boys' camp and possibly a place for them to rest but she would have to scout it first.

_Snap!_

"cant you just-"

"Snow we are in the middle of a jungle filled with little boys who would most likely kill you the first chance they get so please shhhhh!"

"but were already so-

"Snow children are meant to be seen not heard now shut it!" hissed Luci

"now listen here L-"

"shhhhh!"

Everyone froze as Luci raised her hand slowly she reached back pulling down her mask and grabbing her hunting knife. Hook immediately drew his sword seeing this the others were quick to arm themselves as the shouts and calls of the lost boys rang out around them. They were surrounded no doubt but they would be ok as long as they didn't lose their heads.

_Snap!_

Looking up a figure emerged from the trees they're face was hidden but Emma recognized henry's scarf anywhere.

"HENRY!"

The blonde tried to run to him but Luci was quick to grab her arm yanking her behind her.

"Emma don't he isn't real the island plays tricks on your mind showing you what you want most"

"but-"

"aww I was just starting the game why ruin it?"

Luci knew that voice if she was able to dream it would have been in every dream she had since being taken back to the enchanted forest.

"Looks like the captain has finally returned from his little vacation and he's brought some new friends" Peter smirked his green eyes didn't have the same spark of life in them they were darker almost black. Luci didn't like his not one bit.

"Well if you brought new friends I think they should give the boys some target practice don't you?"

The first arrow flew and all hell broke loose.

Hooded boys came charging from all directions and shooting arrows or swinging their clubs and staffs. Rumple, Regina, and snow were on the defensive using magic and arrows to keep the boys back or restrain them but when one went down another took his place Luci, Emma, charming and hook were on the offensive. They handled the ones the trio couldn't reach before they were overrun. Luci dodged and disabled any that came near her she wouldn't kill them hell no the lost boys had once been her responsibility and she wasn't about to kill them!

Making her way through the clearing she fought her way to peter he was the only one who could control the lost boys and their little rescue party wouldn't last forever. Leaping over a boy she kneed the one behind him in the face effectively knocking him unconscious clotheslining another she saw peter leaned up against a tree he wasn't even watching the fight no wonder he didn't see her. Ducking a club she elbowed the boy's face pushing him away to get to Peter he was playing with the grip on his knife tightening it and loosening it.

"Peter!"

He went ridged shaking his head he continued messing with his knife.

"Peter stop them already"

He shook his head rubbing his forehead _didn't he realize she was talking to him?_

"Peter?"

He started trembling all the sudden he spun around seeing Luci he glared at her.

"I told you to stop it"

"What?" Luci frowned _What was he going on about?_

"I told you to stop torturing me yet your still doing this, I may be on the island but I am not another one of your pons!"

"Peter what you are-"

" SHADOW I SAID TO STOP!"

The shadow.

He thought she was the shadow.

"Peter you have it all wrong I'm not-"

"No you're not real I already know!"

"Peter-"

"I said to stop so why wont you just leave me be?"

"Peter I swear-"

"I HAVE BEEN ON THIS ISLAND LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW WHATS REAL AND WHATS NOT SO STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES!" With a wave of his hand all the lost boys disappeared and Peter flew into the forest he flew so fast that the trees creaked and swayed dropping leaves and loose vines. Luci stood there in shock her head was stuck she couldn't think she couldn't move she just couldn't understand till all at onc it hit her like a knife in the chest.

Falling to her knees Luci felt her heart break she couldn't believe it peter, her peter, her lost boy thought she was just a vision the island had made up. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't be. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could see how it made sense but this was in the back of her mind not the sadness and panic that filled her right now.

"Luci?" Regina's voice was distant as if she were far away she didn't lift her head her eyes were burning she wanted to cry her heart out but she couldn't.

"L… L are you alright? Tiger Lily?" asked killian he winced at the stupidity of his question.

"Killian the keeper of my heart and soul just said I wasn't real and my soul has just been crushed so how the hell do you think I feel?"

No one said anything there weren't any words, nothing would console the girl.

The ground started shaking it took a moment to realize that the cause was L. Thick tears ran down her face, her hands were clenched to tightly her palms were starting to bleed. Anguish rolled off the girl in waves, a gold and black aura started to pulse around her. Rumple's eyes went wide as he watched the curses start to crack under Luciana's magic. It seemed she had finally found the power to break them. He had hoped she would never figure it out since she had been so determined to get back to the boy but it seemed it had finally happened: Peter had broken her heart.

Luci could feel it all just building up the pain, rage, anguish all of it she had waited for so long to get back to Peter and now her worst fear had been realized: he didn't remember her, the real her. Throwing back her head she screamed as her heart was crushed Rumple's curses broke she could feel the weight lifted from her but she didn't care her scream turned into an animalistic roar like a tiger that had given up the will to live. The inhuman roar echoed across the island the Indians were probably able to hear it. They all stared at the trembling girl no one dare approach her after what just happened not even Regina though it took everything she had not to pull her friend into a hug.

Luci slowly stood her arms limp at her sides swallowing she took a deep breath if she wasn't real then there was no way in hell she was going to sit around waiting for peter to believe she was. If it took her the rest of her life she would hunt him down on that god forsaken island and prove it too him, but first things first she had to save henry before the lost boys convinced him to stay then they were all screwed. She really just wanted to fall back to her knees and cry till she had nothing left in her but that would have to wait right now she was channeling her inner commander and commander L was f#%king pissed!

"Regina"

Noticing the change immediately Regina put up her Queen mask this wasn't Luci this wasn't even L, no this was COMMANDER L and you didn't mess with Commander L.

"Yes Commander?"

"you and the Dark one use your time wisely and keep an eye on the royals and captain here for I will be leaving you to find the young prince and I don't need them getting in the way with petty fights am I understood?"

"Yes commander when I should expect you back?" she might be happy that Luci would be finding henry but she would be stuck with snow and that was almost a deal breaker.

"when I give you a signal that its safe for you to give off your position otherwise wait to follow the fairy dust or someone of much darker intentions will find you and that would be a waste of a distress call"

"yes commander I hope to see you soon"

Pulling her hood down Luci let the mist surround her taking on a form she hadn't used since long before the wars. The others stared in awe as a giant white tiger stood before them its body was made of mist but the eyes were the same sapphire blue cat eyes of L. The giant tiger nodded before disappearing into the jungles.

"And that's why she's Tiger lily"

They turned to Killian the pirate was smirking.

Shaking her head Regina stared out into the dark jungle.

"bring henry home Luci… that's all I ask"

...

...

...

Following Robin through the castle Neal couldn't help the ache in his chest Robin had his son with him he should be with henry but no Tamara had to throw the magic bean sending him back to the world that was. He had been Lucky prince Philip hand found him on that beach or he would have been dead but with the help of princess Aurora he had managed to heal up nicely. Now here he was with said royals a warrior named Mulan and Robin hood to find a way back to Story Brooke or he hoped Story Brooke.

"Well see anything?"

Looking around Neal saw his papa's old walking stick taking it he ran his fingers over the aged wood it had been centuries since Rumple had used it but it was still in good condition. Spinning it he slammed it into the ground the mirror above the fireplace opened into a portal. The others cautiously backed away as Neal looked up at the portal it was time he headed home.

"Well this is goodbye"

"I wish you luck" Robin nodded to the traveler pulling Roland a little closer he didn't trust magic all that much but he didn't mind helping Neal.

"Thanks"

Just as Neal was about to go through the portal the shadow came out of it flying all around the room. Everyone drew their weapons ready to fight. Scanning the area the shadow seemed to make up its mid it went straight for Neal but swerved at the last second tackling Robin before the archer could notch an arrow.

"PAPA!"

Roland stepped back when the shadow turned to him he didn't get a chance to run as the shadow grabbed his arms flying back into the portal.

"ROLAND!"

Robin scrambled to his feet and grabbed his bow running to the portal he was about to jump in when Neal stopped him.

"LET ME GO!"

"That portal leads to a world of no return!" warned Neal.

"I don't care that thing just took my son!"

The thief pushed Neal away Philip looked between the two shaking his head.

"I will help you Robin after you helped us I must repay you"

Mulan and aurora shared a look before joining their prince.

"We'll help in any way we can" Mulan gripped the hilt of her sword Aurora nodded pulling on the strap of her bag she was nervous but not scared they had faced far worse and come out fine as long as they had each other.

"Thank you my friends" Robin was grateful to have such friends.

Neal rubbed his eyes looking back to the portal he shook his head.

"Come on I know where the portal leads and we're gonna need all the help you can get if you want your son back"

"Thank you Neal"

"Don't mention it"

Pushing the long table to the fire place he stepped on top of it nodding to the portal.

"Come on

...

...

...

Looking around the clearing Regina sighed it'd been hours since Luci left to hunt down Peter and the others were getting restless not that she wasn't just she had self-control and knew when to take Luci's word for something. The only thing was Luci had said to wait before following the fairy dust and from what she knew there was only one fairy on the island: Tinker Bell. The fairy had shown her a second chance at true love but being the scared little girl she was she ran but then Luci had sent the man a feather if they ever made it back to the enchanted forest she might take Luci up on that offer.

"so any ideas highness?"

Blinking she turned to rumple the dark one was just as restless as the rest of them but knew when to take Luci's word like her.

"Luci would want us to find help we can't wait her in the open like sitting ducks and hook no matter how good he thinks he is isn't the best guide we need someone else and the commander said to wait before following the fairy dust"

Rumple nodded. "off to find Tinker bell then?"

"She would be our best bet she's been here long enough to know the ups and downs of the island"

"Would you be able to find her?"

"With a little help yes but it's not finding her that's the problem it's how she would react to seeing me that might be"

"yes you did get her banished but hopefully Luciana cleared things up a bit"

"we can hope" muttered Regina getting to her feet she stretched turning to the others.

"alright we need to start moving before someone else finds us"

"we have no idea where were going so we should stay here" leave it to charming to be a dumbass.

"I know someone who might help us but we need to find her first"

"Were not gonna find L in this jungle"

"not L a different friend"

"who?"

Sharing a look with Rumple, Regina cleared her throat.

"Tinker bell and don't you dare make a Disney reference"

"I 'm not saying anything" Emma threw her hands up in surrender.

" wait this is where blue sent tinker bell?" Snow's eyes widened.

"yes and L became friends with her till rumple brought her back now Killian do you know where Tink is?"

All eyes were on the pirate Killian cleared his throat glancing from Emma to Regina trying to get his brain to work.

"last I heard she was on the southern end"

"ok where is that?" Emma wanted to meet the tinker bell.

"Well.." killian looked up trying to gather his bearings looking in the direction of the never rising sun he looked to his right.

"That way"

"You don't sound so sure" Snow didn't want to get lost because this pirate didn't know his left from his right.

"hey its harder here the sun never rises or sets so excuse me for not knowing what's what sometimes but I do know from sailing around the island so many time that the Indians are on the western side of the island and that if we go that way" pointing right again "we'll be heading south and in Tinker Bells direction"

"lets get going we don't know how long we had before someone else knows we're here"

With killian at the lead they made their way south Regina was anxious to see the fairy they hadn't parted on the best of terms but hopefully Luci had put in a good word for her.

"so how long should it take for us to find Tinker bell?" Rumple didn't want to go all that way for nothing they were pressed for time as it was.

"a few hours at most since were traveling by foot but all the lost boys will be on the lookout for us so we have to be careful" Killian drew his sword slashing the thick branches and vines in his way.

"Wonderful" mutter the dark one.

They traveled in silence for what felt like hours and Emma was getting antsy she had so many questions after L had told her about her first meeting with the Indians the blonde was curious as to how Killian had met the commander. Catching up to Killian she tried to think of the best way to approach the subject but she'd never been the most subtle or social person so she just went with what she knew.

"hey um I was talking with L and she told me about how she met the Indians"

"ha now there's an interesting tale" Killian gave another slash to the vines smiling at the progress he was making.

"yeah but uh… I am more interested in how you two met"

Killian stopped mid swing looking over his shoulder he stared at blonde shaking his head he continued to hack away at the vines.

"killian you don't have to-"

"it's alright Emma I just didn't expect someone to ask so early on"

"oh"

"let me think… it was a long time ago when I was sailing around the island like always the Indians didn't like my men coming to shore and Peter didn't have any jobs for me so I just stuck to the route. we always lay anchor when we reach the night side of the island so the men can sleep, stick to a consistent schedule in case we have to go world jumping they won't be off the clock, anyway the last few nights the watch had been noticing that things were missing or out of place me being me I thought it was peter playing a trick or the lost boys just trying to get a rise out of me" Killian shook his head he wished he could tell the old killian to be prepared for the little spitfire that was to come.

"Then I decided I would talk to the boys, try and get um to stop so I stayed up waiting for who I thought would be lost boys when instead I found a hooded girl walking along the railing of my ship. Now keep in mind I had heard of her and Peter had talked about her, the love sick fool that he was, but I hadn't met her but she was younger then….She still had that clearness to her eyes anyway she was wondering around my ship she knew I was there but she didn't care much so when I saw what she was wearing I instantly thought I had a rogue native finally coming for my scalp but it turned out she was just curious about my ship" Killian smiled to himself.

"She had never seen one before since she'd never been to the ocean"

"Seriously?!" Emma felt the young commander was seriously sheltered before her arrival on the island.

"well she lived with me and followed me around before she was banished to never land so if I didn't see something then L didn't see it either" Regina huffed snapping her fingers to disentangle her feet from vines that just happened to be where she was walking.

"…stupid vines…"

"Banished?" Emma spun around surprised.

"Look long story short my mother banished L to never land after she found out we were friends now moving on" Regina did not want to talk about the day Luci was banished it was always a bad memory losing your best friend and the man you loved in one day.

"As I was saying she was curious about the ship so I told her about the Jolly Roger I taught her about sailing and eventually she started coming during the day we were good friends by the time peter found out not that he was all the happy about it but Tiger Lily was my friend and honorary part of the crew"

Killian smiled he remembered the girl being so eager to see him the two cracked jokes and talked about sword play he had taught her what he could but she was already quite advanced. In a way he was like her cool uncle teaching her all the skills a good pirate would need and the fact that their friendship put him and the Indians and Peter on better terms was just a bonus.

"so you decided to kill her?"

"Emma that was before we became friends that was way back when I though she was just trying to control peter I learned she wasn't like that and we became good friends her over time her and Peter were like my niece and nephew when they weren't causing me trouble"

Killian hacked away at the vines some more smirking when he it was clear.

"Now my amazing story aside we're here"

Leaving the cover of the jungle they found a large tree house resting on the branches of a giant banyan tree.

"that is the coolest tree house I have ever seen" Emma couldn't help it she had seen tree houses when she was little but none of her foster parents would ever let her build one.

"Thanks"

Emma jumped drawing her sword her she found a small blonde woman at the end of her blade she held her hands up in surrender. Killian used his hook to lower Emma's blade while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Tinker bell"

"well if it isn't the great Killian Jones" Tink gave him a wink leaning in to give him a kiss slapping him hard when his guard was down.

"What was that for?!" Killian held his burning cheek

"you know why you lying no god –"

"I get it Tink your upset and-"

"oh upset doesn't even cover it! you didn't tell me you were leaving or how long you'd be gone and to top it all off you Peter's boys have been getting restless which means they're chasing after me!"

"Oh that I am sorry about that Tink but I um…uhhhh" Killian looked to Emma for help she only grinned he wasn't getting any help from her.

"Yes Killian?" Tink crossed her arms looking Emma up and down sizing up her possible rival.

"I um…" killian looked between the blondes he knew he was in trouble now.

"He's been with us so I'm sorry if you couldn't enact your revenge but we need him Tink"

The blonde looked past Emma seeing Regina her jaw dropped.

"Regina?"

"Hello Tinker bell" Regina was nervous she didn't want them to lose an allie just because of their less then wonderful history.

The blonde smiled.

"It's been a long time Regina"

"That it has but I'm hoping L's put in a good word for me"

"L?"

"Yes tiger lily's changed as we all have but look we need some help"

"Evidently if you're on this island by the way why are you here?"

"well my son, who Regina adopted was taken by some people who, I don't even want to bother explaining, used a magic bean to bring him here and now that L's gone we need you help surviving" Emma explained sizing up the smaller blonde she would be grateful for any help they could get but one more thing about Killian and she would give the former fairy something to bitch about.

"um…"

"Don't try and figure it out Tink we don't have time to sit and chat Pan has already confronted us so we know it's only a matter of time before his minions come after us again" Regina was tired and pissed. She wanted to ring Pan's neck for treating Luci in such a way but her commander would hunt him down. If Luci could break Rumple's curses then she could find Pan.

"well I have a few tree houses besides this but there for emergency's only"

"believe me this is an emergency"

The former fairy looked at the group.

"Alright I'll show you one of my other tree houses the sooner you hide the better"

"Thank you tinker bell" Hook smiled

"oh don't think your safe hook after that little stunt your lucky Pan let you live" Thad her hands on her hips the former fairy glared at the pirate. Emma gripped the handle of her sword she wanted to show the smaller blonde a thing or two for talking to her pirate like that but they needed her so she would hold back… for now.

"come on"

Tink showed them the rope ladder to her tree house she grabbed one of the handles and pulled down as hard as she could the tree creaked and she was pulled up to the tree house like a reverse zip line.

"ok her tree house is awesome"

"Come along Miss swan"

They went up the ladder one by one looking around the spacious insides of the tree house it was pretty empty there was a table covered with maps and a bed at the very back but that was it.

"For a tree house this big you don't really have much" said Snow.

"Well when you're on the move you don't really have time to wrap up the whole house so I don't keep much here except the maps and the bed" Said Tink looking over her maps.

"It's true Pan has raids done all over the island but with Tiger Lily around she should be able to distract him for a while" said Killian joining Tink by the maps.

"wait she's making out with Pan already?"

"well …" again Killian was stuck.

"If by making out you mean he thinks she is just a figment of his imagination then yes" muttered Regina

Tink sighed "Poor Tiger she always felt so deeply when it came to peter that must have been her roar earlier"

"it was" Regina was still pissed but right now wasn't the time to go on a heart crushing spree… yet.

"Good that means no more real tigers are on the island again"

"Wait real tigers?" that caught Regina's attention.

"Yeah the island used to have these tigers that are about the same size as Tiger Lily's other form you have seen that right?"

"Yes"

"well they were all about that size but they were hunting everyone from Indians to lost boys and there were only about three of them but Tiger Lily had to kill them that's how she saved the chief of the natives he had attacked by one though it only clawed his back she ended up taking the biggest ones pelt as her prize that's the hood she wears"

"Damn…" Emma shook her head they had all seen how big L's tiger form was it was bigger than Red when during a full moon.

"I know right?" Tink smiled till she saw Emma she didn't like the blonde something about the way Killian stood so close to her or the way he looked at her with that love sick gleam.

"speaking of scary things Killian where'd you find her?"

"TINK!" killian didn't want any fighting first off the tree house wasn't big enough for them to fight in and second as much as he had fancied Tinker bell he was falling more and more in love with Emma and he just couldn't let them fight over him no matter how much it inflated is ego.

"Ladies forget the pirate for one second, Tinker bell if we can't go after the lost boys directly what would suggest?" Rumple was amused by both blondes behavior but they needed to get moving he doubted the lost boys would leave them alone for long.

"you don't go after the lost boys you run from them, they have dream shade dipped arrows, they can blend in with their surroundings, they have the shadow so there is no going to them" Tink thought they were insane for even thinking of going after the lost boys they should be trying to hide like everyone else.

"We have to do something!" shouted charming he couldn't sit around while his grandson was out there with some group of delusional teenage boys.

"Look I can take you to another tree house but that would be the best thing to do till Tiger Lily comes back" there was no other options and Tink wasn't about to let them all get killed.

Snow shared a look with charming it was for the best and they didn't have any other options nodding.

"Alright where is the closest tree house?"

"All of mine are along the coast I can take you to the next one and the boys should start looking for you in a couple of hours by then you'll be hidden"

"Fine since we don't have much of a choice" muttered charming

"Ok first we need to-"

Tink never finished her sentence as the crowing of the lost boys filled the air everyone froze. Emma shared a look with killian they had just gotten out of one scuffle with them damn those boys were persistent.

"Let's go now!"

Tink ran to balcony and grabbed the thick vine sliding down it Emma was quick to follow Tink running the second her feet hit the ground. It took a few seconds but she heard the stomping of Killian's boots on the jungle floor and she couldn't help but feel relieved. They were running for their lives and yet all she cared about was the fact that Killian was right behind her almost within grabbing distance if she needed to pull him out of the way. Running through the trees they could see shadowy figures running alongside them. The lost boys darted through the trees swinging their clubs trying to slow them down but the group was too fast.

"Try to stay together!" charming's order was lost on them as two of the boys tackled Rumple he was quick to roll out of it but he was out numbered.

"You best give up old man" muttered the taller of the two.

"Sorry boys but this "old man" has things to do"

Pushing all the boys' way with his magic Rumple ran as fast as he could but there was no chance he would catch up with the others he didn't even know which way they'd gone. Looking around the now empty jungle he sighed he was tired and now he was lost.

"Well this ought to be interesting"

...

...

...

**So that was chapter 2 and I hated writing it. let me explain see I hated writing the peter Luci scene because I majorly ship them and I literally had a sharp pain in my chest from writing it, it was so sad now to you guys it probably wasn't as emotional but it was to me. now that the gang has been separated things will mostly be from Luci's point of view and there for more interesting in my opinion but that's just me. just so you know I still want you guys thinking of ship names for Luci and peter it's fun and shows me you guys are actually interested and to those who were wondering I usually update Saturday or Sunday night. thanks for the comments so keep it up!**

**- ECHOXKNOX OUT**


	3. Dark Paradise

**Chapter Dark paradise **

**Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you**

**But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**  
**Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha**  
**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**  
**Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha**  
**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

**-lana del rey**

**…****.. I own nothing but Luci**

….

…..

Luci was racing through the jungle following the lost boys scent but she kept losing it growling in frustration she took deep breaths till she caught their scent again. She had been tracking the lost boys for a good day and a half or that's what she guessed anyway. The scent of the lost boys was a mix of dirt since they slept on the ground and salt not from the ocean like you would expect since they lived on an island but salt from their tears. The lost boys were fine during the day stuck in the day dream of being invincible little boys but once they had to go to sleep the loss would hit them with such intensity they would cry themselves to sleep. When Luci had been around she would sing them to sleep softening the blow but now they were probably back to crying themselves to sleep it was terrible yet that was the price paid for going to the island.

The shadow may take the unwanted broken ones but it just left them to fend for themselves it didn't give them a family like they hoped and that's what Luci and peter had changed. The lost boys had once been a band of misfits but became a band of brothers now it seemed they'd reverted back to the animals they used to be. Taking a deep breath she let the mist fall away dropping her tiger form, it was good for traveling across the island and hunting but she needed to be a smaller target when confronting the lost boys now that she'd found them.

Leaping from tree to tree she followed the boys poor henry was being dragged along by two boys this would not do. It seemed they took turns telling henry lies about how his family would never come for him and that the island was the best place for an unwanted boy like henry. This was bad if the boys convinced henry of their lies then all ties to storybrooke would be broken and he would be a lost boy forever stuck on the island. It would take some old and new tactics to get henry away from the boys but she knew she could do it she just had to make sure they didn't get in too big a frenzy.

Flying out of the tree she went over them breaking some branches for the fun of a good scare. The group came to a stop they were in a small clearing the eldest boy gave them a signal and they formed a circle around henry and the two boys holding him. Landing on a branch she lay on it watching them catching the small gaps here and there making an inventory of all the weapons they had on hand.

"you know this jungle can hold such frightening things in them sometimes"

"who's there?!" called the eldest boy

"Oh names are such silly things sometimes… its funny mine keeps changing, I swear I've had at least three in my life and now I have another when I come here it's hilarious really"

"tell us your name!" shouted the boy looking around pausing when he saw her.

"oh but where are your manners the gentlemen always introduces himself first"

"yeah well I'm not gent' so cough up a name or I'll gut you"

Luci started laughing she couldn't help it rolling on to her she sighed wiping away a fake tear.

"oh little boy that was quite a joke "

"I don't make jokes" growled the boy

"please I have seen and done enough things to make that so called threat sound like a hallmark card"

"shut up already "

"No I can do as I please and I'm going to make fun of you till I find something better to do"

"Enough!" nodding to the boys the ones with bows and arrows took aim.

"oh now your just making this too easy" Luci pulled her hood down as if to take a nap.

"fire!"

The arrows flew but all they got was mist suddenly their circle was broken she misted to the center kicking the boy's away from henry and the eldest. Taken by surprise the others scrambled to get to their feet trying to get a swing in. Luci was quick to disarm any who came at her breaking their weapons and throwing them away like broken toys.

"wow the Lost boys has really lost their touch "

"I'll show you!" shouted the eldest swinging his club she dodged the blow bringing out her knife she sliced the club in half. The boy looked from the club to her throwing it away he charged. Holding her stance she spun and heel kicked him in the center of his chest he flew backwards slamming into a tree leaves and seed pods fell all around him. The boys groaned from the dirt floor henry stared wide eyed at the girl before him.

"Hi henry" Luci waved to the shocked boy.

"Felix what happened here?"

Looking over her shoulder Luci frowned when she saw peter after their last meeting she was still a little worried but now that they were alone she could prove to him that she was real. Peter stood at the other end of the clearing his arms crossed he held his head high still the same proud peter.

"Easy I came to see my lost boy and take henry home" Luci turned to face him copying his stance crossing her arms.

"Shadow you need to stop I know you're not Luci" ordered peter glaring at her.

"Peter the shadow wouldn't be able to make an older version of me, I am Luci" she wasn't lying peter should know that but the shadow has probably been playing with his head all these years.

"Shadow I said stop it" growled peter

"I'm not the shadow"

"Stop messing around!"

"I'm not!"

The two were slowly getting closer and closer till they were only an arms-length away both of them glaring at the other. Peter's fists were clenched so tightly they were white, Luci's eyes were narrowed to slits, growling lowly. The lost boys managed to pick themselves off the ground and backed away pulling henry with them. If their leader was gonna fight then they were gonna give him space.

"For the last time shadow stop it!" Peter pushed her to the ground glaring up at peter she rolled backwards crouching on all fours she pulled her knife on him. This seemed to be out of character for the shadow by the surprise on Peter's face she didn't care she was going to prove she was real no matter what.

Lunging at him, peter was quick as always dodging every swipe and slash before making his own sword appear meeting her blow for blow. They were both skilled fighters having years of experience fighting each other as well as any idiot who thought they could take on Peter Pan and Tiger Lily. Together they had been unstoppable never a dull moment or failed plan, they were it. Finally they clashed and held strong neither one giving in their two blades made scratching noises as the two metals scraped against each other. They were too equally matched she was naturally strong because of the magic in her blood, peter was strong because of his age and the magic the island gave him.

"You've never gotten this close shadow but even the few times you have you'll never get as close as luci did" muttered peter

"Then I'll just have to prove that I am Luci"

Kicking out his leg she pushed him back making him lose his balance before bringing the pommel of her blade down on his shoulder. Grunting in pain he dropped the sword misting behind him she held her blade to his throat. In that moment all was silent. The boys stood in awe and fear their leader had just been disarmed and was currently at some girl's mercy Peter was the best how could this happen?

Peter's eyes grew wide only one person could do this. The shadow had tried to copy Luci's ability to mist but the closest it had come was a puff of black smoke. Luci's wasn't smoke but actual mist and was white like the morning fog that covered the island at dawn. The shadow had never been able to get this close only luci had.

Nobody moved they all held their breath if peter ordered them to attack then they would but if he was being threatened they didn't know what to do. Luci held her blade steady before leaning in resting her head on his good shoulder. It was dangerous being so close but after being away so long, she just couldn't help it.

"peter… what does the piper play?" she whispered hoping that his memory would come back. The only sound was his breathing she rested her head on his shoulder again feeling tears well up in her eyes she couldn't lose peter, not again. She was about to let go, grab henry and leave when a whisper caught her ear.

"He plays silly tunes for boys and girls, calling them out to play, but the piper only plays for one girl"

Lifting her head she swallowed whispering.

"And that girl only sings for one boy"

"Tiger lily?" she could hear the tears in his voice.

Pulling the blade away peter spun around his green eyes darted all over her face his shaking hands slowly reached for her face. When they touched both sighed, leaning into his touch Luci couldn't hold back her tears she was finally home again, she was with her Peter. Peter only let a single tear fall he had cried the mermaid lagoon into being when his Luci, his Tiger lily was taken from him by that blasted Dark one. Now she was in never land again, here in front of him crying the same way she had when they had first met.

" Luci?" peter smiled laughing a little.

Luci nodded her face still in his hands.

Seeming to forget about his bad shoulder he pulled her into his arms spinning them around neither one able to hold back their laughter. The lost boys stood there gaping they were shocked never had they seen peter act this way or laugh so loudly sure he laughed but even then it never left him as breathless as he was now. Setting Luci down peter couldn't keep the smile off his face, kissing her forehead he pulled her into a tight hug he finally had her back and now he wasn't letting her out of his sight. He spun her again this time his back was to the boys. Rolling her eyes she saw the boys gaping at the pair chuckling she tapped peter's shoulder he pulled back in confusion raising a brow in question she pointed to the boys.

"oh sorry boys where are my manners" clapping Luci's shoulder he chuckled.

"This is **_My_**Tiger Lily, she is the best playmate and troublemaker on the northern half of the island"

Luci rolled her eyes at his possessiveness but had to admit she secretly liked it. Before she was taken there weren't all that many boys on the island at least not back then now there were over two dozen.

The boy, Felix, was the first to recover shaking his head he glared at peter.

"I thought you said no girls were allowed on the island?"

"They aren't but Luci isn't a girl she's Tiger Lily playful, troublesome, ruthless, Tiger lily" Peter smirked as if it were obvious, they were just too stupid to see it.

"But she wants to take our new recruit home to his parents!"

Peter tensioned at this.

"But Luci you just..you just got here" the way his arm went from her shoulder to her waist wasn't unnoticed she didn't want to leave him either but she did need to get henry home. Turning in his arms she looked up at him her heart ached at the sadness in those green orbs.

"I know peter but henry has a family that loves him and need him if they want to keep being a family" Luci explained.

"Then why aren't they here? If they really loved me they would be here NOT you" shouted henry the other lost boys cheered at this Felix nodded in agreement crossing his arms. Luci raised a brow tilting her head she silenced them all with a glare that would have made Regina proud.

"well sorry but I'm the only one who knows the island henry and both your moms are here they are currently trying to find a way to get off the island without Peters permission I told them it was useless but they didn't believe me just like you aren't believing me now and guess what? I don't lie when it comes to about three things" she held up three fingers "Your mother, myself, and Peter "

Henry frowned at this he might not have his mom's super power but he knew L wasn't lying she hadn't lied to him before.

"Are they really here?"

"yes and I intend to take you to them" the way peter's hold tightened again made her smile rolling her eyes back to him she leaned in to his side.

"But I did just get here and I have some catching up to do "peter smiled a genuine smile.

"We set up camp here boys tonight we celebrate!"

The boys cheered running around the clearing some leaving to gather fire wood others to hunt. Felix glared at her but stayed where he was his hand held henrys shoulder in an iron grip he was on guard duty it seemed. As the boys ran to get supplies Peter kept an arm around her waist leading her to the base of one of the trees he sat pulling her down with him. Rolling her eyes she leaned into him again ignoring Felix's glare if he kept that up she wouldn't hold back like she did earlier.

"Don't mind him he just doesn't like being shown up and by a girl no less" whispered peter nuzzling her hair.

"Oh I don't mind he just needs to watch himself or I'll give him a reason to run and hide the same way I did hook way back when"

"Now that's my Tiger lily "she could hear the smile in his voice.

It felt so good just leaning against him, hearing his voice… it had been far too long since she'd heard it. The years away from peter were centuries to her and they hadn't been kind, her heart had locked itself away with her happiness the only thing that could bring it out was Regina but it wasn't the same. Family love was different then "true love" as Snow had called it. She still didn't like the title of "true love" and all that jazz but she didn't care what she had with peter was something only the foolish could try and break… like Hook , Rumple, and probably this Felix kid.

Taking a deep breath she smiled peter was the only one who could give happiness a scent. It was sweet like strawberries but brisk like peppermint and somewhere in there was the ocean and that was just like Peter sweet, refreshing, and larger than life.

"Lily"

"Yes boy?"

"You do know that I'm never letting you leave the island again right?" peter whispered into her hair watching the boys clear the leaves till they got to the dirt underneath setting down rocks and wood for a fire.

"oh lost boy I have every intention of never leaving your side ever again but I do need to get him to his mother, he isn't an orphan Peter, no matter what he thinks he has a family and a big one at that" Luci closed her eyes resting her head on Peter's shoulder he smiled. It brought him unimaginable happiness to have his Tiger Lily in his arms again after the hell the last millennia had been for him, Ok it probably wasn't a millennia, but for him to be alone without her laugh, her bright eyes, mischievous smiles, and gods those flower petal soft kisses. He might have played it off that he called her Lily because they were the most common flower on the island but really it was those petal soft kisses.

Smiling at the thought he looked down at Luci she was watching the boys as they were setting up a giant boar on the spit. The flames were dancing in her eyes she was always watching never a detail was missed by her ever curious eyes. It might have been unnerving to be under such a gaze, many of the boys had already proven that when they wouldn't look her in the eye but he had always been drawn in by them. The crystal blue of those cat eyes made them even more of a curiosity he could never look away even when they had first met that stubborn, mischievous, cunning little girl that had become his best friend and right hand on the island. Now though things had changed Luci wasn't his friend she was _his_ just as he was _hers._ They had agreed that they didn't need labels for it, just an agreement to never be anyone else's. They were kids after all, it didn't matter that they had the understanding of people Rumple's age they would forever be children because of the childhood they'd lost.

Intertwining their fingers he watched the mischievous smile of hers spread across her lips she didn't even look down to see that they were locked she kept her eyes on the boys specifically henry. It wasn't that he was jealous of the boy, Gods no, but if Luci truly intended to take him away then that would mean she would leave and that was a definite no. He had to find a way to get her to stay a while longer he knew where the "rescue team" was just like the shadow did now all he had to do was distract them.

A small tug on his fingers brought him out of his thoughts turning to Luci she eyed him suspiciously before that mischievous smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but match hers with one of his own raising a brow he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered

"Nothing but loads of trouble that you and I will get into in the near future "

"Oh only in the near future?"

"Well I can't cause trouble now I'm hungry, I have your hand in mine, and my nephew to watch so no not right now"

"Wait nephew?" Peter tilted his head making hers tilt as well.

"Yes henry's mother is my best friend and sister in all but blood, and he's her son so that kind of makes him my nephew or godson? Something like that and he's on my protection list "

"Ah that list of yours has probably gained quite a few names since the imp took you from me" peter growled that last part he had every intention of getting back at the "Dark one" for taking **_his_** Tiger Lily from him.

"yes… it has gained a few names but things have changed Peter I'm no longer enemies with people I once fought well most of them anyway some I still have plans on making their lives hell but that can wait till some things are taken care of "

"what things?" he was curious and if he learned what obstacles were between him and his plans for keeping Luci on the island were then he could start trying to find ways around them now.

"thing's your not going to like but then love with how it all turns out or at least that's what I'm hoping for"

"silly girls and their riddles" he teased.

"goofy boys and their games " she countered.

"hey love birds dinner is served!" called Felix

Rolling her eyes Luci nodded to the spit where all the boys were waiting for peter to take the first piece as always. The feasting began and the boys stuffed their faces with roasted pig, fruit, and animal skins full of goats mill they'd stolen from the Indians. She laughed and drank just like the others it didn't take long for them to warm up once she started telling stories from the time before peter became "the shadow", that's what she called time after she had left it had obviously darkened his mind but she was going to bring back that sparkle in his eye.

"… and he had no clue we were there so we waited till he was in the right spot the bam!"

The boys jumped completely enamored with her story henry sat in the middle of them keeping him "prisoner" as well as getting the best seat in the house, besides Peter of course who sat beside her, smirk firmly in place.

"Peter flipped the switch and the pirate flew through the air faster than peter did when we were being chased by that pack of wild dogs"

"yeah right " Felix crossed his arms he didn't believe anything this girl had to say about his leader he knew peter through and through and he had never heard of such stories.

"its true Felix, that day we made half killian's crew fly into the ocean after that we had to hide for a good three days before the old man gave up on trying to get back at us" Peter eyed his second in command over his goblet. He didn't like the way Felix was looking at his Tiger Lily, but the way Luci was starting to smirk he knew something was up.

"get it through your head dog face I know peter"

"Please with a comeback that weak I don't see how peter let you stay on the island"

"Well I can't go making his second in command cry in front of the boys so I thought I would take it easy on you till you did something stupid"

"yeah like you could honestly do anything without peter telling you what to do " snapped Felix

"I have killed whole armies without peter being there so what makes you think I need his ok? I did things with peter because there fun not cause there's a purpose"

"that makes a lot of sense you can't think for yourself so you don't even know why you do shit just what a girl would do"

Glaring at him she misted peter stood glaring at his second in command.

"See what you did you dumbass!"

"Hey I'm just looking out for you, with her here she's just distracting you"

Felix nodded to himself. He knew he had done the right thing what he didn't notice was Luci behind him holding a finger to her lips she smiled biting her lip as she crept up behind him.

"and the sooner you get her out of your head the better off we'll all be"

"RAAAAWWR"

Felix screamed bringing up his club Luci grabbed it that mischievous smirk a permanent expression as she flicked his nose making him let go of the giant club he fell to the ground. The boys were laughing like crazy as she spun the club driving it into the ground she leaned on it like a cane shaking her head at the boy. Peter mirrored her smirk his arms crossed pride shining in his eyes he knew she was gonna mess with Felix the moment he started going on about how stupid girls were, he kind of walked into that one.

"Felix I should warn you Tiger Lily doesn't take well to jokes that aren't funny she tends to "take care "of the idiot telling them"

"thanks boss" growled Felix kicking the club out of Luci's hands. She didn't move though using her ability to float to keep from falling she shook her head looking at her nails on her free hand that wasn't holding the imaginary cane.

"now that is just uncalled for "

"Do I look like I care?!" snapped Felix

"No but then again neither do I "

"Alright you two, Felix stop pestering her or she will kill you now settle down this is a party not a war at least not yet anyway"

Peter started clapping his hands setting a rhythm the other boys started to copy it once they were all clapping he pulled out his flute they cheered as their leader gave them a special treat. It had been ages since Peter played his flute and now with his Tiger Lily's return he could not think of a better time to play. The tune was joyous making the boys laugh and cheer they danced all around the clearing Luci included. She could always hear the flute's their song made her want to sing like she used to sing to peter long ago.

Watching the lost boys dance around the clearing she couldn't help but smile the tune was infectious you couldn't help but dance sadly, henry stood in the middle looking left out. She had expected this seeing as she had convinced him that his mothers were in fact coming for him but she didn't want him to feel too out of place. Making her way to henry she took his hands spinning him around making him laugh.

"Don't worry henry I'll help you hear the music"

Kneeling she pressed her forehead to his it was a simple spell letting him hear the flute but not lose the connections to his family. Pulling away she chuckled at the look of awe on his face before he started jumping up and down like the rest of them. Seeing that henry had joined in their dance the boys cheered again pulling him in to join in their dance. Peter smirked behind his flute he was happy to have his Tiger lily back he missed her so much and now to see her dancing so care free with the lost boys once more made his heart sing.

As if hearing his thoughts Luci turned to him, dancing she smirked spinning her hair swayed the feathers braided in it seemed to be waving him over the playful smirk on her lips and challenge in her eyes only confirmed it. Not being one to leave a challenge unanswered he made his way to her together they spun and jumped and just danced letting his flute set the tempo. It was a rare moment of calm, they didn't know what tomorrow held for them so they simply let it be dancing till their legs couldn't hold them up anymore. They all fell to the ground when the flute stopped peter was laughing the whole time, shaking her head she playfully pushed him over making him laugh harder. It was times like these she missed just being able to laugh and dance to just play without the need for blood or war to just be Luci and Peter, Pan and Tiger lily, themselves. Rolling over she shared a smile with him looking up she saw the moon still in the sky it would never be night but her body was tired the boys were all panting deciding to call it a night.

They all laydown for the night some were close to the fire others huddled together for warmth peter took Luci back to the tree they had sat under pulling her down beside him. Luci bit her lip she didn't want to sleep. Sure here in never land she could finally sleep but she didn't want to. Taking notice of how rigid she was peter pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her she gladly leaned into his side wanting to be close to him.

"Luci what's wrong?" he whispered into her hair.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid if I do then this will have all been a dream" she whispered pulling away peter lifted her chin swallowing at the tears in his Tiger Lily's eyes.

"Hey now, this isn't a dream"

"I don't know that, for the last forty years peter I haven't been able to sleep ruining any hopes that I might see you and if I couldn't be with you for real then I didn't want to sleep at all, it was part of Rumples curse to keep me away from you and it worked" Luci closed her eyes as peter's calloused fingers gently wiped away her tears.

"well that old bastard is going to get his if I have anything to say about it, but till then know that this isn't a dream" he assured her holding her face in his hands those cat eyes searching his for any lies but with peter, her peter, the real one he never lied they couldn't at least not to each other another little thing that they kept between the two of them for obvious reasons.

"Don't peter just … promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise Luci"

Sighing she held on to Peter for dear life she didn't care what happened now she was with her lost boy and that's all that mattered. Snuggling in to his side she buried her face into the crook of his neck taking a deep breath for the first time in nearly forty years she closed her eyes letting sleep finally take her.

…

…

…

Pushing the vines aside Rumple sighed they had been waling for hours he could tell but they were in the heart of the night side of the island now and that meant they were closer to finding henry.

"Papa be on guard they wake up at the slightest sound"

"Don't worry Bae I'll handle them"

He wasn't dead.

Bae had been the one to find him this time and never had Rumple been so happy to know his son was alive. Now Rumple was determined to find henry more than ever and he would do it without the others they would only weigh them down and it would only waste more time trying to find them when they were so close to henry and pan.

Rumple was careful when approaching the Lost boy's camp it might be late but he wasn't taking any chances. Signaling for Bae to wait they came to a halt creeping through the bushes he cast a quick sleep spell the entire camp was covered in a grey mist. Once the mist faded Rumple nodded to Bae looking around the camp for henry he spotted Luciana and Pan. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Bae making his way to henry. Taking a few steps forward he stopped at the couple's feet he sighed the sight of them made his heart ache for Belle. Luciana was wrapped in peter's arms, her hands held his tunic in an iron grip, out of fear that he might slip away if she let go.

In that moment Rumple felt something that had been plaguing him a lot lately. Guilt. He knew just how it felt to be kept away from the ones you loved and he had taken many loved ones from the girl before him. When he took her from peter he had to admit now especially after learning belle was still alive he couldn't help but feel that he had nearly killed her with the small curse he had put on her, but he knew Regina would need her help if she was to live. Luciana shifted in her sleep, gripping Peter's shirt impossibly tighter in response peter pulled her closer as if at any moment someone would come and tear them apart.

"Papa" whispered Bae

"I'm commin' Bae" Rumple didn't take his eyes off the pair. He knew he had to make it up to Luciana in some way just like Bae and Belle, she had saved him too.

"they make quiet the pair don't they?"

Rumple froze turning slowly he saw the shadow it had peters form just with red eyes the ink of the shadow faded to reveal a darker version of peter his eyes were still red but they didn't glow. Smirking the shadow tilted his head his red eyes shined in amusement.

"what are you doing pan?" demanded Bae clutching henry to his chest.

"just checking in on my two new players it seems the game has expanded but I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came back and now I have some of the best pieces" said the shadow his red eyes darted to Luciana making Rumple step in front of the sleeping couple.

"so your just playing with her as I thought and the boy is in on it " Rumple growled he was the only one who got to play with certain pieces and Luciana was one of them.

"No if he was it would be a lot easier but you got her here and that's all I need"

"What are you talking about? What does getting L to never land have to do with anything?" Neal eyed the shadow.

"She hasn't told him yet or you haven't told him how interesting Rumple I would think you would tell your own son the details of some of your favorite pieces"

"what is he talking about?"

"Bae I just-"

"tell me already if he knows then you might as well tell me"

Sighing Rumple glared at the shadow.

"Luciana's magic never worked well in the enchanted forest because the dream potency was very small and her specific kind of magic, Dream magic, is unlimited in power and possibility but **_only _**if one knows how to use it and we are currently in the birth place of magic that is and always has been a place of dreams making this the perfect place for her to use her untapped abilities to the fullest"

"see that wasn't so hard"

"but you can't use that magic yourself she would never let you" Bae joined his father glaring at the shadow.

"oh but that's where your wrong Baelfire " the shadows smirk grew as his red eyes darkened Rumple clenched his jaw when he caught on.

"so you were the one using Luciana not the boy …"

"Come now Laddie, you don't think I would really let a boy like peter call all the shots do you? If I did then he would have **_made_** her leave the island when he found out my plans not only for her but also the one for him" the shadow nodded to henry making Bae hold him even tighter.

"your plans to use peter to get to her won't work "

"oh they will, soon it won't matter _which_ peter she's with, the island can play just the right amount of tricks when it comes to me and peter that for all she knows she's holding on to me right now and not Peter"

Rumple's eyes widened he had done some pretty twisted things sure, he ripped people's hearts out before their very eyes and took children from their mothers even lost his own son because of his greed, but this was just sick. Making up his mind he knelt by the couple, he was going to take her away from here as fast as possible, he had to get her back to Regina so the queen could talk some sense into her young friend.

"I wouldn't do that "

Rumple paused glancing up at the shadow.

"You take her and I'll have to use … other means to get her back and you wouldn't want that laddie I have quite a temper on me just like you"

Giving Luciana a last look he stood.

"Bae take henry we have a ways to go before we run into the others"

"Don't bother Rumple we both know neither of you will get very far"

Rumple gives him a smirk of his own.

"Then I'll have to give us some time"

The shadow frowned he went to step forward only to feel magic shoot up his leg he was frozen. Looking down with his eyes he saw some vines wrapped around his fee they glowed black. The shadow narrowed his gaze Rumple must have enchanted them when he knelt down to take Luciana.

"Clever but we both know it won't last long"

"No but just long enough, come on Bae"

They left pan's camp Rumple at the lead they made their way through the jungle they had a good head start but Rumple knew it wouldn't take long for the shadow's magic to overpower his spell. Together they ran through the jungle father and son for once both had the same cause and were willing to work together for Henry's sake. Keeping an eye out for any trouble they came upon a small clearing seeing how tired Bae was he came to a stop.

"We'll rest here for a moment then we continue till we reach the others it won't take long"

Bae nodded setting henry down on the jungle floor he stroked henry's hair looking over his son. Bae had been so worried but now that he was here he could protect henry, get Emma back, and head back to storybrooke. Glancing in Rumple's direction he saw something he definitely never thought he would ever see again. Rumple's shoulders were slumped and a look of guilt and sorrow painted his features. Bae was curious trying to think of what could cause such an emotion from his father it took a moment but he figured he might as well ask.

"Papa why were you so hesitant to leave L? Hasn't she tried to kill you on several occasions?"

Rumple sighed he should have figured Bae would ask about Luciana after he put up a little fight for her.

"Bae… Luciana and I have been adversaries many times but she has also been an allie when it counted"

Bae watched him slowly standing he stepped closer to Rumple.

"what else?"

"what'd you mean what else?"

"there has to be more, if you're willing to challenge Pan for her then tell me what else?"

"that wasn't pan that was his shadow and of course there's more she wouldn't have tried to kill me if I hadn't given her a reason but then name one person besides Belle and yourself who doesn't want to kill me" Rumple chuckled at his bad joke.

Bae shook his head.

"Papa I know you've caused a lot of people hell but out of all of them never have I seen you feel guilty about even one of them"

"Bae-"

"Fine you're sorry about what happened to me but seriously what happened with her to make you feel guilty for once? "

"Bae …" turning to Bae, Rumple shook his head. "what I've done to Luciana … is a reverse of what happened with many of my deals instead of taking the first born I took her family along with the rest of her people"

"what?"

"I killed hundreds of people because they were a threat Bae and the dark one can't have any threats… I had been traveling while looking for you and came across this kingdom it was in the mountains nearly in the clouds by the giants but it was there I met the Mist Walkers "Rumple clasped his hands together waiting for Bae to process it.

Bae nodded slowly "so what happened? I know you killed them but there's more "

"of course there is I may kill people simply because I don't like them but this was different, the mist walkers were very powerful.. as a whole they had the power over dreams they could harness the magic from it and use it to do such wonders. I thought I could speed up the seer's vision and activate the curse sooner or just make a portal to the world without magic but they refused to teach me saying "the darkness was too thick for the light to shine through" now I understand they meant my heart but back then I just wanted a way to find you and I didn't care who I killed to get there"

Bae stared at his father, horror and disgust fought in his stomach he knew what his father would do and it would have meant the end of the mist walkers.

"After so many rejections I convinced Cora to go with me and kill those people that at one time had been a great kingdom but in all the ruins not one spell book was left. They were oral teachers and passed the teachings on from parent to child" Rumple shook his head remembering the black smoke of the city as it turned the sky black for weeks.

"It was then that I saw her, this mother and child huddled in the ruins that had fallen into the forests below. The mother had tried to keep them hidden but I found them anyway… Lucky for them Cora had already left, she had her daughter to groom after all, but I stayed I was quite pleased with my discovery, the mother wanted to make a deal that in exchange for letting her daughter go free and live she would teach me as I had wished"

"but that wasn't the case was it?" Bae stared at Rumple his eyes grew hard.

" No… it wasn't, we made the deal and she and the little one stayed with me for a while and the child knew what I was and exactly what I'd done she would glare at me with those cat eyes, a child glaring at the Dark One" Rumple smiled at the memory Luciana the girl was barely knee high, her small frame tense ready to attack should he get any idea's her little fists clenched as she growled at him no more threatening than a kitten and barely old enough to Mist yet she glared at the dark one without fear even when her mother told her to stop she did it anyway.

"It was then that I saw Luciana's future and how much she would do for me without even realizing it all the things that were in store for her and I decided why get rid of such a useful piece so early in the game? It was on a whim that I spared her three days later she disappeared and her mother revealed to me that she was going to die in two days' time from so many dreams being crushed called Dreams Death, a condition that all mist walkers that were fully capable of dream magic and in tune with the magic itself had and an entire kingdom of unfulfilled dreams had just been killed so I ruined my own chances of ever getting to you that way"

Rumple sighed running a hand through his hair knowing that out of all his dealings he still gave the woman credit for out smarting him just as Luciana did at times. She had taught him just as promised only in nonsensical riddles and about the dangers of using such magic how its price was of ones sanity if they weren't careful though she taunted him at how little had at the time saying he would never be able to use such magic without losing himself completely.

"I spent two years looking for her, it wasn't till I went to visit Cora again that I found Luciana. She was Regina's best friend somehow they had met and managed to keep their friendship secret from Cora. After she had been sent to never land I took to helping Regina but I took a quick look into the future and saw she would lose before the war even started. so I found Luciana again and just when she finally had someone to love and I took her from him so Regina would renew her rage against Snow, Hell I even cursed her so she could never return to never land unless invited knowing there was no one in the Enchanted forest from never land "Rumple threw his arms in the air.

Bae stared at his father disgusted at what he had done how could he possibly be thinking of letting him get a second chance?

"But after all the pain and suffering I caused her you know what she did? " Rumple paused lightly rubbing his chest remembering where Hook had stabbed him.

"What?"

"When I was dying, after hook had stabbed me, she came to my shop I honestly thought she was there to kill me, I mean who wouldn't? But instead she told me that even after everything I did even I didn't deserve to die alone and had Cora not come she would have sat with me till my last breath"

Bae was shocked he kept opening and closing his mouth he had no idea what to say.

"I know that's what I was doing till Cora showed up but the point is no matter how much I screwed up her life taking everything from her she still managed to find that little patch of grey where two villains, the dark one and the queens commander were on the same level and I was simply Rumple and she was just Luciana it's what she's best at honestly, finding that small patch of grey between "good" and "evil" finding that middle ground that makes us .. less like monsters and more like.. people "

"L is very … forgiving I guess" Bae turned away keeping his eyes on henry honestly he had no real knowledge about L except that she was sarcastic, deadly, and apparently forgiving even towards the Dark one.

"Not that that wasn't a very touching little back story but I can't stand the mushy stuff myself"

Their heads whipped around and sure enough their stood the shadow leaning against a tree. Pushing off he eyed the pair shaking his head.

"I give your credit for getting this far but I run this island your all in my sight"

With a wave of his hand the shadows of the trees left the ground becoming outlines of people the shadows soldiers. They swarmed around Rumple blocking him from Bae and Henry the shadow walked towards henry. Bae stood in front of his son a futile attempt on his part trying to stop the shadow. With a flick of his writs Bae was tackled by more shadows they held him down as the shadow picked up henry.

"Take him to the cave of echo's I have to take little henry back to his new family"

"Henry!"

"Oh hush can't you see the lad is sleeping?" the shadow teased smirking at Bae's glare.

"Henry!"

The shadows pulled Bae away into the forest while Rumple fought the shadows swarming around him it was useless you can't kill shadows unless you had a weapon of great power. His dagger. He couldn't call his shadow without risking it being taken. Using magic he forced all the shadows away. Glaring at Pan's shadow he was ready to throw a fireball at him when something wrapped around his leg looking down he saw black magic swirl around him he was stuck.

"Nice little trick isn't it? I have to thank you for showing me such a fun little suprise" Pan's shadow smirked loving the look of frustration on Rumple's face.

"I will get my family back!"

"oh no doubt we do need a family reunion but first I have to make some more fun for the little "Rescue" party see you soon laddie"

...

...

...

**So Luci and peter are reunited, Luci's past with Rumple's been explained, and the shadow is a little more sinister that you would think. I wrote this chapter way back when during the first season series if started and it hasn't lost anything I have only improved it and it explains so much about Luci and her off/on fight with Rumple. the dark one took everything from her and yet she still helps him even when he doesn't know it. I feel like this says a lot about Luci's character and her place on that patch of grey cause she's not really a villain but she's no angel. Any way g I will have more Luci peter cuteness in the next chapter as well and as for the shadow he will be explained later too anyway.**

**-echoxknox out.**


	4. Alive

**Chapter Alive**

**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
There's no regretting anymore.  
It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!**

**Meet me under shining lights,**  
**I've been waiting right here all my life**  
**Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes**  
**And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter**  
**Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter**  
**Every second here makes my heart beat faster**  
**Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.**  
**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**  
**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**  
**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**  
**I know what it feels like**  
**Come on make me feel alive**  
**Feel alive, feel alive**  
**Feel alive, feel alive**  
**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**  
**Alive!**

**-krewella**

…. I OWN NOTHING BUT Luci.

….

….

Peter blinked slowly waking up he went to stretch when he felt something on his chest. That was odd why would he have a weight on his chest? Cracking an eye open he found nothing but midnight black hair. Blinking again he opened both eyes looking again he slowly brushed the silky locks out of the way finding Luci's sleeping face. It all came back to him: Luci had returned and she was there to bring that henry boy back to his mother, who was her best friend. It wasn't a dream she had really come back to him. Looking down again he just stared at her it had been nearly a millennia, to him anyway, since he had last seen her and yet she was still younger than him.

Running his fingers through her hair he reveled in its softness brushing it out of her face getting a better look at her. He couldn't help but smile as he realized she was on top of him, her arms wrapped around his waist her head on his chest, his own arms had been around her holding her close. It wasn't that the night had been cold no, never land was always the perfect temperature, but he'd wanted to hold her so when they woke they would both know it was real.

"it's real" peter whispered to himself.

Luci shifted drawing her legs in curing around him like a cat making him chuckle softly, he didn't want to wake her. Settling down she sighed breathing deeply before she returned to her much needed slumber. Holding her tighter he nuzzled her hair he missed her forest and rain scent after all these years that was the only thing that hadn't changed. It did wonders to feel his girl in his arms again he felt lighter than he ever had, he could be flying for all he knew.

"Peter…"

He looked down at a Luci she was still snuggled into his chest but she was shifting slowly returning to the world of the waking leaving her dream land behind. Loosening her grip she sat up blinking her eyes focused on peter but panic flashed in those cat eye blues. Tears filled those eyes he loved so much as she backed away her hands shook making Peter frowned.

"Luci what's wrong?"

"Peter.. are..are you real?" her voice was shaky her face said it all she was waiting for her world to fall apart but he would be there to hold her together, always.

"yes Luci, my Tiger Lily I'm real" he took her shaking hands giving her a soft smile not his trouble making smile or his smug in your face smirk, but his lost boy smile only Luci ever got to see.

"Peter.." her voice trailed off as she cried hugging him.

Peter felt like he could finally put his feet on the ground again, his world started and ended with Luci and now his own personal curse had ended freeing him of his sorrow. After years of being without his Luci he saw he wasn't the only one affected by their separation, he knew he wouldn't be alone in his sorrows after the imp had ripped her from his arms but that would never happen again he would see to it that his tiger lily never cried like this again. Her tears seeped through his tunic burning his skin like hot coals. Nuzzling her hair he took a deep breath humming till her sobs faded to hiccups.

"Peter.. I thought you were a dream, a screwed up dream"

"Not here Luci, here I'm as real as you and never leaving you again"

Finally crystal blue met forest green it made his heart ache seeing puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks he gently wiped any stray tears away. Holding her face in his hands he brought her forehead to his, just holding her he could feel the ache in his chest start to fade. Closing his eyes he leaned in kissing those petal soft lips he could feel himself start floating the longer they kissed sighing at the blissful feeling. It was always soft when they kissed they were both such violent and rough people and one would expect their shows of affection to be the same but they weren't.

The distant sounds of a child crying brought them out of their make out session. Closing her eyes Luci rested her forehead on his as they caught their breath.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, it seems the shadow has brought a new boy"

"Come on lost boy lets go get him before the others wake up"

"But Luci…"he tightened his hold on her waist making her smile softly.

"I know peter but if he keeps crying than the others will wake up and waking a lost boy before noon is like poking a sleeping bear, they get rather ... Destructive"

"That's a nice way of putting it Tiger"

"Come on"

"Alright, but I need a kiss to get my legs working Luci"

"Peter we can both fly so you don't really need your legs" She gave him an amused look.

"But just in case you suddenly can't fly I guess I'll have to kiss you "

"oh so smart" Peter smiled as she gave him another soft kiss.

"Well you couldn't have escaped Killian's traps without me so duh"

With that she flew out of his grasp to the other side of the clearing where the cries were coming from. Smirking Peter joined her taking her hand in his they flew through the trees it was perfect just having peters hand in hers made her heart want to burst. The crying grew louder as they got closer sharing a look Peter reluctantly let go of her hand not wanting her boy looking so sad Luci flew right up to him wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss that left a goofy grin on his face.

Leaving her boy Luci landed soundlessly on the jungle floor. Stalking through the cover of the bushes and palms she saw a little boy he was younger than henry his head was on his knees as he cried. Her heart ached for the boy she would see to it he was kept happy till she had to return henry.

"Don't cry tears only make the heart grow heavier"

His head snapped up his little eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"w-who-who are you?"

"I'm Luci what's a little guy like you doing out here all alone?"

"th-the shadow man took me from my papa" the boy cried.

Looking over her shoulder Luci made eye contact with peter she would need to have a word or two with him about the shadow. Turning back to the boy she knelt in front of him so she was eye level with him.

"hey what's your name little guy?"

"R-Roland"

"well Roland I can take you some place warm and get you fed do you want that?"

"I want my Papa"

"come here "

The boy crawled into her arms clinging to her the same way so many before him had. Rubbing his back she leaned back to get a better look at him teary eyed and red nosed she smiled softly.

"Don't worry Roland I'll look after you till you see your papa again"

"Really?"

"Yes that's my job helping other lost souls but right now I know one who's right above us"

"What?"

Pointing up Roland followed her gaze she smiled up at peter who was waving to the newest arrival.

"Hello down there"

"who's that?" Roland stared at Peter with wide eyes.

"Oh him? Don't mind him he's just Peter"

"aw Luci" Peter flew down his arms crossed a childish pout on his lips.

"aw nothing peter"

Roland looked between Luci and Peter they seemed nice enough he liked Luci she was kind and promised to look after him. Suddenly he was picked up Luci had him on her hip he threw his arms around her neck to keep from falling.

"don't worry Roland I got you"

"What happens now?" Roland was nervous he had no idea what was out there and he'd heard noises all night.

"we're gonna take you back to our camp so you can meet the others and get some food in your stomach" she tickled him with her free hand making him laugh.

Peter's smirk softened this is why Luci was needed on the island she made everything better. He was rash and tough making things crazy and chaotic while she was the calm in the storm using gentle words and touches to add some order to this never ending circus of fun. Moving Roland to her back Luci floated up to Peter nodding in the direction they'd came.

"come on let's get back before the riot's start"

"yes ma'am "

Rolling her eyes Luci lead the way back when they came into the clearing as expected the boys were fighting but it was more for fun than anything. Some had already taken it to the ground wrestling in the dirt while the others cheered them on. Poor henry was in the middle of the circle trying to fend off a boy with a stick when his opponent had a pirate's sword. If charming hadn't taught him how to fight he probably wouldn't have lasted this long. Shaking her head she landed if they were gonna have fights they should at least give the boy a fair chance.

"hold on now what's this supposed to be?"

They all stopped their shouting and cheering surprised to see her henry looked relieved to finally have some help.

"we're sword fighting!" said henry's opponent

"Yeah!"

They all smiled and cheered. This was the problem with the lost boys they didn't know about limits or rules but that's what Luci was here for. Where peter was the rebel rouser she was the voice of reason though not without her own sense of fun. Snapping her fingers the stick in henry's hand glowed becoming a real sword it was a smaller version of charming's she made it that way since it was one of the few swords she had a perfect memory of.

"If your sword fighting then your opponent needs a real sword for it to be a real fight"

Henry looked the sword up and down it was his first real sword a smile spread across his lips turning back to the boys he raised the sword.

"Who wants to fight me now?"

"get him Tyler!"

Both boys charged but Henry's lessons with charming had paid off he was fast when it counted and knew how to use his own weight to add power to his strikes. They circled sizing each other up tightening their hold on their weapons it took only a second before they clashed swiping and colliding in the chaotic dance that was sword play. Henry was creative in his attacks using bluffs and the terrain to his advantage like kicking the vines in to Tyler's face distracting him long enough for Henry to get the upper hand again. Luci sat with Roland in her lap and peter's arm around her waist smiling all the while because she knew henry would win he was better trained and both at Henry's impending victory and Roland's look of awe and excitement. The resounding clang of their swords was the last to be heard as henry finally disarmed his opponent this brought the boys cheering and shouts to new levels.

The boys started challenging Henry wanting to have a go at the new boy it was good peter's boys had a real challenge and henry got to show off what charming had taught him. Peter nuzzled her hair holding her close while she held Roland the smaller boy cheered and shouted like the rest of them. It was funny she could feel peter trying to hold in laughter as one of his boys was tripped or disarmed by the new comer. It was little moments like these, moments of pure contentment that she cherished they were all happy and in these little moments nothing was wrong no one was trying to kill her and she wasn't out to get anyone. Sighing she leaned back into Peter pushing her head under his chin rubbing her cheek against his neck.

"You gonna start purring for me Luci?"

She couldn't help smiling into his neck he always knew she wanted to but she didn't purr not in her human form anyway. Lifting her chin she brushed her lips along his cheek to his ear.

"You'll have to wait and see"

He couldn't help laughing this time Roland stared at Peter thinking the older boy was a little odd he turned his attention back to Henry.

"Careful Peter the boys are gonna think you're crazy and the mad person here is me"

"Oh Luci you're not mad your just a little smarter than the rest"

"I know"

To her surprise peter swooped in capturing her lips it took a split second for her to relax getting lost in the kiss. Peter might be spontaneous and a little wild but you have to understand he _had_ to kiss that smug look off her face, honestly a girl like Luci shouldn't be allowed to make such a look in public and at him no less. Again Peter loved this girl to pieces and he wanted to keep her all to himself but Luci was a wild girl herself not to be kept locked away not that he'd ever do that that's just creepy but somehow he would find a way to keep her.

The fights came to an end as did their unnoticed kiss the cheering filled the clearing. Henry was hoisted up on to the boys shoulders as they carried him around the clearing sweat soaked and covered in dirt henry beamed it was his first great victory. The sound of the horn caught their attention someone was returning.

A small party pushed through the foliage and of course who was leading them? Felix.

"what's all this?"

"Henry's the champion of the day!"

Felix blew some stray hair out of his face unamused at this. Luci frowned moving Roland off her lap she didn't trust this guy one bit especially around henry. Leading Roland by the hand she joined peter as he walked to his second in command a bright smile on his face.

"You guys look tired what could have possibly given you trouble?"

"You know who gave us trouble damn fast at that those 'hero's' were" the boy glared at Luci know she was friends with said "hero's".

Rolling her eyes at Felix she went to say whatever sarcastic thing her mind came up with but hiss when she caught the fairy dust that clung to his scent.

"What the hell was that?"

Luci's mind raced trying to think of the possible threat then she remembered: Tinker Bell. Tilting her head Luci wondered why Felix would be seeing the blonde Tink was always weary of the lost boys even when Luci had been there to protect her but it had been ages since she'd last seen the fairy.

"I don't like the smell of fairy dust and your scent absolutely drowning in it"

Felix swallowed the widening of his dark eyes told her more than enough he was seeing the fairy for 'mysterious reasons' maybe she would play with him a little.

"How is Tink by the way?"

"I don't know I was off hunting your friends and she just so happened to be helping them making the game harder than it should be" Felix ground out but the clenching of his hands and that slight strain in voice gave him away he was like the huntsman following orders he didn't want carried them out anyway. This was bad news.. for them.

"well that's gonna stop"

Felix glared at her taking an 'intimidating' step forward he got in her face again.

"you don't tell me what to do"

"You don't know it yet little boy but I am the one you answer to on this island because whoever peter let's slid is a dead man because I go after them and if you hurt my friends I will come after you with a vengeance"

"Trying to do all that big talk again?"

"Oh you haven't seen me talk big"

"Well you're talking pretty big right now"

"Silly little boy I could spend hours just making you cry with all my 'big talk'"

"Don't waste your breath"

Luci shook her head a devilish smirk spread across her lips letting go of Roland's hand she took hold of his shoulder moving to the side as white mist swirled around her feet. Henry saw this and was quick to grab the younger boy dragging him to the small group of boys.

"Your right actions speak louder than words"

Felix frowned something was off he reached for his club only to be to the ground by a giant white paw gasping he looked up a set of extraordinarily sharp fangs greeted him. All the boys backed away shocked at the sight of a giant white tiger growling in the seconds face never had they seen anything like Luci her transformation was usually drawn out for dramatic affect but she was done playing serous with this guy. Felix needed to learn that when it came to games such as these Luci was best next to peter and there was no way in hell she was gonna let him win.

"Now Felix I would suggest you didn't move" warned Peter keeping an eye on Luci as he edged closer to his second in command Felix was a good second and he'd proven his worth in the past.

"see Luci doesn't take much from anyone and you haven't been the best at welcoming her not that I'm too happy about it either but Luci's got this thing about dominance and the whole tiger thing so… you should just give her, her dues"

Felix frowned he was expecting a little help from his leader not a childish reprimand glaring at at the tiger he held her gaze sneering at her.

"Wow Peter when did you become such a wussy? I didn't know she had you by the balls!"

A deep growl rumbled in her chest as she flexed her claws Felix dropped his gaze to the massive paw pressing into his chest. The claws weren't bone like he remembered cats had no they were steel hard steel almost like her hunting knife. The metal of her claws shined reflecting what little moon light came through the trees right into his eyes squinting he lifted his arm to cover his eyes only for the claws to extend further he pushed himself as far away from those claws as he could which wasn't very far.

"Now that's just rude Felix Peter stood by Luci shaking his head at the boy slowly he knelt his eyes grew darker as his tone changed from the carefree teenage boy to the hard king of never land.

"I may be lenient with Luci but your still a lost boy Felix and as long as you're on this island you can run and play and never grow old but you will listen to me but then this isn't about me this is about Luci and if I'm king of the lost boys she's the queen of everything else on this island"

Felix looked from Peter to Luci now he could see why they made such a good team. The few times he'd ever mentioned a girl he'd said she was wild and crazy like him but twice as deadly now Felix could see that was all true. The tigress lowered her head till every breath made Felix's hair fly back, those icy sapphires bored into him turning every muscle in his body to ice he couldn't move even if his life depended on it he wouldn't move. The loud drumming of his heart filled his ears till that was all he could hear the more he stared into those eyes the more afraid he grew he tried to dig his fingers into the dirt only to realize they were trembling finally he couldn't take it anymore and looked away.

Suddenly the weight on his chest was gone blinking he found that the tiger was gone and Luci was once more a girl she offered him a hand. Swallowing he took it with a trembling hand she pulled him up almost hugging him she whispered ever so quietly.

"Respect me and I'll respect you and if what you feel for Tink is real than I'll help you find a way to keep her safe"

Pulling away she returned to peter's side he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My Tiger Lily you are quiet the trouble maker"

"Where do you think you got it from Peter?"

He laughed all the while thinking _it was good to have his Tiger back_.

….

…

…

_Before Luci and peter returned with Roland…._

Emma hated this they had been in this tree house for hours maybe even days she couldn't tell since watches and time itself didn't seem to work there and yet there was still no word from L. Regina had been on edge since not only L was gone but Rumple as well. The former queen didn't like being so alone in this again she was stuck with the Charming's but Emma was there and she would keep the peace as best she could. Sadly with all her trying Emma was a little occupied with Tink, the fairy had been eyeing killian the entire time and making cracks at Emma but the blonde kept her hand on her sword ready to rip the fairy a new one literally.

"Emma stop glaring believe me unless you have a glare that actually frightens people it's not worth it"

Sighing Emma glanced from the former queen back to the fairy.

"Sorry I don't meet your glaring standards but if I don't glare then I'm gonna do something I regret that includes my sword and her head"

"as L would say don't let the anger consume you or something far darker will claim you"

"Translation please?"

Regina sighed "if you let Tink get the better of you you'll lose not only the purity of your heart but also the trust of everyone here.. Well maybe not me but that's not the point, you have to keep your head and take out your rage on any lost boys who think they can kill us"

Closing her eyes Emma took a few calming breaths it was just a stressful situation, all of them were on edge and she couldn't stand the way that Tink was staring at killian and making digs at her she was just tired and frustrated.

"I'm gonna go collect some food now here are some rules for the tree house" announced Tink

"Don't leave it unless it's on fire… that's about it"

"so were just gonna sit here?" charming had been pacing for hours he was like dog he needed to be doing something.

"yes because I know the island and if I took you with me and we were somehow separated you would either be killed or die in some way so yes you're staying here"

"He's just restless like the rest of us just get back as soon as you can "said Regina.

"Will do"

Sliding down the rope ladder Tink disappeared into the jungle below Killian finally released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tink had been on his case the entire time and made tons of jabs at Emma if it weren't for her help in finding henry the savior would have run her through with her sword. Thinking of the blonde Killian found her leaning against one of the few windows of the tree house he wanted to explain his past with Tink but mentioning the fairy might get him killed.

The relationship he had with Tink was complicated, at first they'd been friends and over time became almost lovers even but after Luci was taken by Rumple, like everything else on the island, it went downhill the lost boys had gotten vicious and cruel. Tink had come to him on more than one occasion bloody and beaten asking him for help and he did. He patched up her wounds and gave her a place to stay but once she started talking about an uprising and going against pan he told her to leave because a revolt against pan was a death wish and he was already under the boy's thumb he didn't need to lose his life to him as well.

Things were different now, he had more to lose and he would do anything for Emma and henry even go against Pan. Now that he thought about it he realized that with Tiger Lily after the boy he doubted there would be any full scale attacks on them for a while.

"Hello~"

Maybe not.

They all froze that voice it was Pan sharing a look with Regina the former queen held up her hand signaling for the others to wait.

"I know you're up there you might as well come down"

Sliding to the window charming peaked through the leaves and branches turning back he held up his hand flashing five twice. Ten there were ten down there with pan and there were only five of them in the tree house they were outnumbered but there was still Tink what happened to the fairy had they already caught her?

"Just come down of I'll have them burn it" called Pan

Getting no response pan tried a different approach it would be a little backwards but he needed to draw them out.

"Don't you want to know where henry is? I still have him"

"That brat better not have hurt him" muttered Emma.

"Please I wouldn't worry about henry Tiger Lily's taking good care of him"

They all jumped Pan sat there on the window seal smiling like an idiot this had been far too easy the lost boys were down below silently cutting down the tree it wouldn't take long. Regina and Emma left out a sigh of relief at least L had found henry that was one less thing to worry about now. Pan smirked seeing their reaction he decided to play his next card just for kicks.

"If you think all your worries are over that you wrong because as of now you're all my prisoners and I don't let my prisoners suffer in fact the all die before the day is through well the lucky ones anyway otherwise their locked away for a rainy day"

"We're not your prisoner's pan none of us are chained up yet!" charming drew his sword always quick to jump into a fight.

" are you sure you don't want to be my prisoner's? I wouldn't want Baelfire to get lonely"

"Wait Neal?" Emma's heart stopped he was alive damn it HE WAS ALIVE! This couldn't be happening it just couldn't.

"oh sorry must of let that little slip"

"you wouldn't tell us unless you wanted us to know" hissed Regina she was a villain or former villain she knew how this trap worked and she wasn't falling for it…Sadly that didn't mean Snow wouldn't.

"Where is he!?" Demanded Snow.

"Well since you asked ever so nicely…" Pan smirked raising a hand scratching his chin as that devilish gleam shone in his eyes.

"I'll give you a hint…

I hear what you're saying,  
I hear what you've heard,  
But unless I'm playing  
You won't hear a word.

I'm not unique  
Everything I say is rehashed.  
Though I'm a mimic, so to speak,  
My speech is not always first class"

"What kind of hint is that?" growled Snow

"The only kind you're going to get now if you'll excuse me I have a falling house to dodge" Pan flew out the window leaving them all confused.

"wait falling house?" Emma shared a look with killian.

SNAP!

They all froze the tree house creaked slowly starting to sway till the tree house started to fall. Clinging to whatever they could the tree house was filled with screams as the tree fell. Being throw across the tree house Emma threw out her hands in a futile attempt to stop her fall when an arm grabbed her around the waist. Opening an eye she noticed she was dangling and something around her waist looking down she saw a familiar jacket looking over her shoulder she found a tense Killian. The pirate had his hook embedded in the trunk of the tree.

"Whoa…"

"I know I'm amazing Love, but I need some help getting down"

"Oh god, yeah just let me down"

He let her go groaning as he flexed his arm it would be sore but Emma was more than worth it. Landing on her feet the blonde looked around the wreaked tree house it was a disaster. She saw Snow and Charming coming out from under some of the wreckage and Regina, dusting herself off though she had a slight limp as she walked towards them.

"You know I'm starting to see why L liked that brat"

"Yes, Pan is quick a trickster he loves to goad you into chasing him but she was the only one to ever catch him though he has never once caught HEEER!" Killian shouted as he fell to the ground Regina had used her magic to dislodge his hook.

"You could have given me some warning highness" Emma helped her pirate up rubbing his back brushing away the twigs and leaves.

"Sorry but Pan didn't give us any warning that HE WOULD CUT THE DAMN TREE DOWN!"

"Someone's in a bad mood"

"Killian we were just played by a child and I plan on ripping his heart out if L doesn't straighten him out" hissed Regina holding her hip. She was tired, hungry, frustrated, and in pain she wanted to give in and snap that damn feather take Luci to get her out of there.

"Look let's just take account of everyone's injuries and go from there because now we have two people to rescue" said Snow trying to keep the piece.

"Two?" Regina frowned

"Yes if Neal is alive then we have to save him" argued Snow

"Didn't you hear killian? He was baiting you!"

"Even if he was Neal is still alive and he's henry's father and henry deserves to have him back"

Shaking her head Regina looked at all of them.

"Fight now your 'good guy' instincts should be screaming IT'S A TRAP! Yet you're going to go and run right into his web then you'll all be dead"

"Regina think about henry's happiness"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm thinking about the fact that my son is still out there, L might be with him but she still has to find us and if you haven't noticed the whole island is run by that psycho teen who just dropped out house on us!"

Snow bit her tongue there would be no convincing Regina at this point and she wasn't going to waist her time trying. Looking at them all Regina sneered shaking her head she backed away her dark eyes bored into Emma.

"go on and save that idiot I'm going to save our son"

"Regina we need to stick together even if it is a trap we could use all the help we can get" Emma didn't want the former queen to go they seriously needed to stick together there was no telling what might happen shout they separate.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine if anything happens I'll break my feather and L will help me"  
shouldering her bag she gave them one last look nodding to Emma before leaving the wreckage and the 'hero's behind.

"What did I- what the hell did you do?!"

Tink stood there the basket of food lay on the ground its contents now covered in dirt though she looked a little ruffled herself her hair was in a messier bun than before.

Killian looked from the wreckage to Tink "uh…welcome back Tink"

Emma face palmed it was going to be a very long day.

…

…

Belle sighed it had been three months, a whole three months, since Rumple left on an adventure with the rest of them off to save henry now she regretted not putting up more of a fight to go with them. Storybrooke was carrying on as usual but they were slowly becoming worried about little things and communication wasn't happening. One community building would have broken pipes but they couldn't go to the mayor to ask for money or support on fixing it. As much as they'd hated having Regina be mayor no one else knew how to handle the job and Belle was admittedly curious she'd been in the library reading up on all this worlds governments and found that a mayor was definitely needed.

"Hey Belle you ok?"

Blinking she looked up at Red, things had changed drastically for the waitress after everyone learned of her pregnancy they celebrated and Granny was over joyed once she got over the initial shock.

"Uh yeah I was just thinking that's all"

Red raised a brow sliding into the seat across from her she set down her tray.

"Come on belle you've been stuck in your head since they left"

"Well he did leave on that ship"

"So did L, Regina, Emma, Snow, and charming but we have to make due till they come back"

"But what if they don't come back?"

"We both know they will"

"No we don't"

"If you didn't believe that then why do you carry Rumple's pocket watch everywhere? What's that feather doing in your bag?"

Belle went to defend her actions but one look from Red silenced her slumping in her chair she sighed.

"I haven't lost hope but I want to be close to them and his watch was the only thing he left behind and L gave me the feather before they left… for some reason I don't want to leave it I feel like I have to keep it with me"

Red tilted her head glancing down at the bag beside Belle.

"Can I see it?"

"What?"

"The feather can I see it"

Um.. Sure"

Digging through her bag belle took out the black feather holding it out to Red, the she wolf twirled it narrowing her eyes watching the way it shined in the light.

"I would say it's got magic on it"

"What?"

"Yeah if you look at it you can see it has a bluish glimmer to it"

"What should I do? With the feather I mean"

Belle held the feather looking to Red for guidance.

"well if L gave you the feather I wouldn't think she'd put magic on it for anything bad maybe you should ask Blue about it she's the only magic expert we have left in town"

"Yeah… that sounds good"

"Look Belle don't worry things are gonna be fine"

"But how do you know?"

Red smiled looking down at her barely noticeable baby bump.

"I just have this feeling I can't explain it but things are gonna be good when it's all over I just know it"

Belle smiled it was a sight to see Red literally glowing just by thinking about her baby.

"I'll go see Blue you take it easy"

"I will, I will believe me Granny has me sitting every time I'm not taking orders or filling coffee"

Giving the taller brunette a hug Belle headed for the Abbey hoping Blue would see her. Believe it or not being the dark one's true love made the fairies uneasy of her but Belle kept a positive attitude. Knocking on the doors she stepped back waiting for one of the fairies to greet her the door opened and Nova smiled.

"Hello Belle"

"Hi Nova I was hoping to see Blue"

Nova frowned. "Um.. sure follow me"

Leading Belle through the silent hallways to a large court yard where Blue was watering the large garden Nova told her to wait. Walking to the head fairy she whispered something Blue's head snapped in Belle's direction she blinked in surprise but smiled nodding she set down her watering can and followed Nova.

"Belle it's good to see you"

"Thank you for seeing me"

"It's nothing now what did you wish to see me about?"

"um well let me show you" Reaching into her bag belle looked from Blue to Nova not knowing how they would react the fairies weren't exactly L's favorite people and though she never showed any ill will towards them it was more of their ability she didn't like. Revealing the black feather she watched them carefully Nova was confused as was Blue but once the elder fairy saw the magic that surrounded the feather she gasped.

"Who gave you this?"

"L did before they left"

"May I?"

Belle looked from Blue to the feather she didn't want to give Blue the feather in fact she wanted to slap the fairies outstretched hand away for even making such a demand. Blinking Belle frowned she had no idea where such thoughts were coming from.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't think I can"

Blue nodded "it's just as I thought"

"What do you mean?" Nova was so lost right now.

"Back in the enchanted forest I saw the same spell L used it to protect the queen's loyal subjects"

"So it's a protection spell?"

"In a way yes but it's more of a summoning spell"

"Wait summoning spell?"

"yes when those who were loyal to the evil queen were attacked or in danger they would break a feather that all of them seemed to carry and by doing that L would be summoned she would help them in whatever way she could"

"So if I break this she will just appear right here right now?"

"Yes but I assume she gave it to you for emergency use only"

Belle looked at the feather with a whole new understanding L was looking after her even from another world. Stroking the feather she saw the blue shine dancing along her fingertips.

"Thank you for explaining all of this"

"Of course just be careful if it breaks L is surely to come expecting the worst"

"I'll be careful again thank you"

Leaving the abbey Belle couldn't help smiling she wasn't left behind, L was looking out for her and Rumple. Pulling out the feather she pressed it between her hands almost prying that L would hear her.

"Take care of him L I need him to come back… I need him to come back"

_No worries Belle your crocodile is in good hands_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_So you get some more Luci/ peter moments I loved writing them because they're the most fun and the both deserve some happiness. the part with the tree house was annoyingly hard to write I couldn't make it work till I just cut out a ton of unneeded things and bam it was done! now I promised to put in some storybrooke parts and this is one of them I wanted to do this to show the time jump for storybrooke because in never land time stands still but in storybrooke things are still happening and I just wanted to have a piece with belle I see her as the link between the two worlds and I just love writing her parts their fun and interesting. so thanks for reading and please keep commenting and stuffs._**

**_-echoxknox out_**


	5. Demons

**Chapter Demons**

**No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**- imagine dragons**

…

I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI

…

….

_Leave it to Belle to figure out the feathers_

Shaking her head Luci opened her eyes she was lying next to peter, he hugged her closer in his sleep. They had all been sleeping peacefully after a day of sword fights and games for the first time in a long time she sang them all to sleep. For once the sound of little boys crying for their mothers wasn't heard from across the island instead her soft voice echoed through the trees soothing them all to sleep. Luci had been with them lost in dream land when she'd heard Belle's voice listening to the brunette's voice she realized Belle had used the feather and couldn't help smirking. Only Belle would unintentionally figure out how to use them she was resourceful and had that luck no other could match.

The feathers had originally been used as a form of communication between her and peter for when they were in different parts of the island. Eventually during the wars in the enchanted forest she'd started using them again allowing the generals to report back to her through them and so she could help the ones who needed her most. After the war the feathers were given to the queen's loyal subjects only to be used as an emergency summoning but still they were used for a long time.

Shaking her head Luci rolled onto her side looking over the groups of lost boys she found henry and Roland close by. It was funny how well they took to each other but they were both in the same boat they wanted to get home and Luci was their only way off the island if she could convince peter to let her leave that is. As if he heard her thoughts Peter's arm snaked its way around her waist pulling her back into his arms reminding her of another obstacle if you could call it that. Now that Peter had her in his arms he would hold true to his promise and never let her out of his sight and she needed to find a way to get the boys back to the storybrooke gang finding them would be easy but getting away from the lost boys would be tricky she needed to find something to distract them.

Nodding to herself she snuggled back into peter she would find a way soon enough but for now she couldn't help the heaviness of her eyes and the comforting warmth Peter's arms offered.

….

…..

Hours, days, years it didn't matter how long you thought it took walking across the jungle time dragged by. Wiping away the sweat on her brow Emma looked _up yep still the same trees,_ she was getting tired of this jungle but it covered the entire island. They were following Hook to some cave not that it was impossible to find but figuring out it was the place to go was the hard part Pan's riddle had kept them busy till Killian figured out the riddle though it had taken forever. Emma imagined it would have taken Regina or L only a few minutes since both were well versed in riddles and L's mind worked in nothing but riddles as far as Emma knew.

Regrets aside they had figured it out and were now on their way to find Echo cave. The journey wasn't made without some trouble form the lost boys of course, the boys would let loose arrows from all directions giving them a slight scare when one of them grazed Charming but he'd put their worries to rest. Lost boys and never ending jungle aside they finally found Echo cave the problem was none of them knew what to do they couldn't make the jump and none of them could really use magic Tink didn't have enough fairy dust and Emma didn't have clue as to how her magic worked.

This left them with only one option.

"Ok someone needs to break their feather" said Emma

They all looked at each other still no one moved rolling her eyes she looked at Snow, charming, Tink, and hook turned their gazes to her. Catching on snow sighed taking the feather out of her belt she ran her fingers up and down the feather. It was the softest eagle feather she had ever felt, sadly they needed help. Snapping it they waited looking around they all jumped when L appeared out of nowhere.

"You guys are going to bug me aren't you? " muttered L crossing her arms she looked like she'd just woken up not knowing if it was true no one said anything as the girl turned to Snow.

"So what'd you need help with?"

"We found Neal but Pan didn't tell us how to get up there" Snow pointed to the giant gap behind her.

Following Snows finger she dropped her arms hanging her head she groaned.

"What?" Emma looked between Neal and Luci.

"I hate this stupid cave, I really wish Peter had gotten rid of it but nooo 'it'll be fun knowing all those stupid little secrets he said' " L shook her head making a note to smack peter upside the head later.

" ok so the only way across is to give a secret something no one else knows so no secrets you told a friend at a sleep over the bridge you build will only be as strong as the secrets you use so say I had some lame secret like I hate the way snow always thinks she's right everyone knows it so if I were to use it then you would get pebbles and sticks not solid stone to hold someone up"

"why can't you just fly over there or mist?" asked charming

"Because here in this place in particular magic like that gets a little wonky believe me I have tried it here before it was only peter telling a secret that saved my life I'm just happy Regina hasn't- wait where is she?"

"She didn't want to save henry's father so she left to go find you" Emma explained cringing with the rest of them when L growled.

"and you just left her to wander around in the middle of death island?!"

"Look she didn't want to come and we couldn't make her so back to the task at hand secrets is all we need?" asked Snow she wanted to get this over with the sooner they saved Neal the sooner they could go back to saving henry.

"Yes "

"Ok "

They all looked at each other again hook scratched his nose Luci rolled her eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of pansy's that make the good guys look even weaker come on"

Hook stepped forward looking at Neal he turned to Emma.

"I kissed Emma"

"big whoop captain pick up line"

"L-"

"but-" hook glared at her turning his gaze back to Emma. "it showed me something"

Luci rolled her eyes he had to be such a drama queen sometimes. _Seriously were they all living in a soap opera?_

"It made me see that I could move on from Milah and start a new … with Emma"

The ground shook as stone started forming a bridge it stopped half way from Neal's cage.

"It seems that wasn't enough" muttered Hook

"well you can't put all your hopes in one secret just like you can't put all your hopes and dreams on one person that's why I never liked Emma and the whole savior thing you kind of pinned on her cause that's way too much pressure for one person" Luci glared at charming and Snow who sighed, shaking her head Snow stepped forward.

"I'll go next"

Taking a deep breath they all waited for the "white queen" to speak.

"I love Emma and what a strong and independent person she has become… but Regina took her away from us"

Luci growled not liking where this was going. Snow turned to the commander glaring at her head on.

"she took everything from us Emma's first steps, first words, first everything!"

Turning back to charming she said words that made Luci's eyes widen.

"I want another baby"

The ground shook as the bridge grew it was almost there just a running jump away. All of them nodded at the progress turning to charming they waited he seemed panicked something was up he kept glancing to hook they must have taken a detour or something. Taking a deep breath Luci stepped forward.

"best to save a secret or two, Peter has a tendency to have a trap every now and then so save your words charming I'll go "

The prince looked almost relieved the others were a little surprised at her willingness to help them since she didn't even want to save Neal in the first place. This was all so stupid why did she have to be so willing to help? Oh yeah Emma and Tink were on her protection list and she felt obligated to help them.. damn loyalty. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the caves ceiling trying to find something that would satisfy the stupid cave it had a tendency to want darker secrets as it went it was the price for saving the idiot after all and the rice of a life was nearly impossible to match except with a few well hidden secrets that is, licking her lips she spoke.

"I know who killed my family … my people..."

The others stood in shock they had very little knowledge about the Queens young commander and they had no clue she was made an orphan that way.

"But I don't hate Rumple for it, at least not as much as I used to"

"Rumple killed your family?" Emma whispered

The others stood in silence Hook had known her longer than any of them and yet even he had no clue this had happened. Luci kept her eyes on the ceiling taking a deep breath she hated talking about this but she had to get it out if they were going to save Bae. Stupid Bae.

"yes but if he hadn't killed my … killed my family then I wouldn't have met Regina that one day … she would have had to grow up alone and I would be without a family even if Daniel died I still had a family that only grew after the curse was cast…" looking over her shoulder at Emma she held her gaze.

"So I thank him sort of for giving me a new family"

The ground shook and rocks formed the whole bridge giant side rails formed on the sides making it safe to cross. Yet no one moved they all stared at L not completely comprehending what she had just said. Emma couldn't help it any more she had to ask something that had been bugging her for a long while now.

"How did it happen?"

"a massacre fueled by selfish and cowardly reasons like all other things connected to Rumple" Luci shrugged not looking away from the ceiling. Emma was silent for a moment before she could get past the shock to speak again.

"We know you a little more now and you seem to know a hell of a lot about us, so were beyond the strangers"

"but not quite friends?" L turned away from the bridge.

"You said it yourself we're family"

L tilted her head smiling a little she raised a brow.

"yes, I would say we're getting past just me accepting that"

"So family knows each other's names "

"Ah…" looking over her shoulder at Neal she saw him gripping the open slots of the cage it wouldn't be long now till the game changed.

"Don't you have an idiot to save?"

"Emma go!" Snow and Charming were trying to get this over with as fast as possible the sooner they got Neal the sooner they could get henry. Walking to the entrance L felt a hand on her shoulder looking from the hand to Emma, she smiled her usual mischievous smile.

"Persistent aren't you "savior""

"Just as you are loyal "commander"

Grabbing Emma's hand she spun the blonde around so she was in front of her shaking her hand.

"then we will have an introduction Luciana of the mist walkers, commander of the "Evil queens" armies, and her majesties right hand, but please call me Luci "

"Emma swan, bounty hunter, mother, and apparently savior"

Shaking the savior's hand Luci nodded her head in respect.

"now you actually believe it when you say it, good for you keep it up and who knows you might save someone someday" Luci's smirk was full on this time Emma shook her head letting go of her hand.

"See ya around savior"

A burst of mist was all that remained of the girl leaving Emma to save Neal.

…

…

…..

"Stupid Vines!"

Regina had been wandering around this godforsaken Jungle for days now or it felt like days anyway and she was still no closer to finding henry. She could just do it all the easy way and use magic to find him but she had already tried using magic on a smaller scale and decided against it. Luci, as always, had been right the island didn't react well to her magic and ended up blasting her into a tree this left the former queen with few options she could try and get her magic more in tuned with the islands but that would make time, she could break her feather and summon Luci but that could be bad Luci was protecting henry and if she left him alone who knows what might happen.

Growling in frustration Regina threw her bag down and sat at the base of the closest tree. She needed Luci's help without summoning Luci.. no she just needed help period. Pulling her bag closer she dug around till she found the feather it wasn't like the others it was a ravens feather just like the ones used during their time in the enchanted forest. Stroking the feather she saw the slight blue shine it had when held to the light yes they were all infused with Luci's magic but now she just needed to harness it closing her eyes she connected her own magic to Luci's. it was an odd tingling that spread from your fingers up your arm to your head once there it was a lot like a cell phone you had to wait for the other person to pick up.

-_Hello Gina_

~ thank god its good to hear from you Luci, I'm beginning to hate this jungle of yours.

-_eh you have to have more of a wild side Gina and you're not used to roughing it._

~well I've been camping with the charming's, hook, and Tinker bell so roughing it doesn't even cut it she hissed.

- _by the way how is Tink?_

~ last I saw her she was fine

-_last you saw her?_

~I left their little party when they went to go save rumple's son, who is apparently alive, was captured by pan so I left I didn't want to waste time.

-_then you're lucky because they wasted a feather_ trying to figure out how to save him and I had to give _up a secret that no one knew one that I never intended on letting them know anyway._

~ what secret?

Luci was silent Regina could feel the dread and a strong sense of … sadness. Luci didn't do sad she was definitely bipolar at times but sad wasn't a good emotion for her it never lead to anything good and it just didn't suite her.

~what's wrong Luci?

-_It was a secret I never wanted to tell Gina but now that they know they might try and play a pity card on me and I will not accept that, I refuse to accept their pity! _

~what secret did you tell?

-_I told them what happened to my family, to the rest of the mist walkers…_

Regina sat there gaping the grand secret of what had happened to the mist walkers had been revealed and she missed it?

~Luci I'm sorry…

-_It's ok Gina I just don't want what I think of how the others are gonna try and make this into a bigger melodrama than it already is._

~no worries Luci if they start up the water works I'll be sure to give them a real reason to cry.

-oh Gina I could never ask for a better friend

Regina rolled her eyes she could hear that sarcastic tone it was better than having that melancholy version but still she couldn't help that burning curiosity from making its way through the link. Biting her lip she tried to push it down but Luci had already caught it.

-you can ask if you want Gina, everyone else already knows

Sighing Regina ran a hand through her short hair gathering her courage she asked the question that had been the source of her curiosity for over thirty years.

~what happened to the mist walkers that would make them all disappear?

-they didn't disappear Gina they would never run, no they were killed by Rumple… and your mother

~what?

Regina was horrified her best friend was and orphan, the last of her kind and alone in the world because of her mother.

-Gina your mother was merely an accomplice it was Rumple who wanted them dead they wouldn't do what he wanted and so his anger and cowardiss eventually built up into frustration that he let out on them.

~oh Luci..

-don't worry about me Gina I wasn't there for the massacre no my mother kept me safe till it was all over then Rumple found us and.. I guess he thought he'd won but since he still needed you to activate the curse I guess he didn't and my mother was right about him not being sane enough for our kind of magic.

~hold on he killed an entire kingdom because they wouldn't take him on as an apprentice?

-he was the dark one but to do dream magic you must have a near perfect balance of light and dark because when you learn dream magic your also learning Nightmare magic and Rumple had no light within him so he couldn't never learn either magic even if my mother had wanted to teach him.

~it's rather fitting that he couldn't get something by just snapping his fingers.

-it happens to all of us at some point, speaking of the imp he's close to you but there something else something rather nasty I might ad that's near him you should go check on him.

~Luci there is no way in-

-Gina he's henry's grandfather and we both know that dark magic aside Rumple has been doing a good job as a grandfather.. you know before this whole mess started.

Biting her tongue Regina stood up brushing off her pants she grabbed her bag giving the feather a last look she slipped it into the bag and headed out. It didn't take long to find Rumple it was only the when she heard Belle's voice that she knew the old Imp needed some serious help. Peaking through the palms she saw Belle in her peasant get-up.

_Ok there was no way that was Belle, the real Belle was back in storybrooke_.

Blowing a stray hair out of her face she raised a hand encircling the fake belle's scrawny neck with her magic causing her to choke.

"what are you doing!?"

"Apparently I'm saving you ass though after what I've just learned I'm not so sure I wanted to"

The fake belle collapsed black smoke swirled around her revealing the shadow he glared at Regina fleeing without even a taunt.

"that was a great act I must say Rumple you played the fool perfectly"

Rumple huffed shaking his head he turned away not wanting hear Regina's complaints.

"you didn't need to help me"

"yes I did or Pan would have made a bigger fool out of you than he already has!"

"I was doing fine till the shadow showed up"

"Yes the shadow, you mean the fake Belle you didn't know was the shadow? Yes you still got it Rumple" Regina's mocking voice was really getting on his nerves but she had saved him.

"Look what are you doing out here shouldn't you be helping the others find henry?"

"no Luci has him but she's still with Pan, as for the others they went of to get themselves killed saving your son"

"What?" Rumple spun around so fast she thought he might lose his balance.

"Yes Pan was taunting us earlier about how he had Neal prisoner and them being the idiots they are went off to save him revealing their deepest darkest secrets"

"he still has him?"

"I just said that but you might not live to see him after the next five seconds" fire erupted from the edges of the clearing growing as Regina stalked closer. Rumple was still in shock at the news of Neal's possible rescue he had to save his son he had failed him far too many times but first he had to talk the queen down.

"now hold on dearie playing with fire is quite dangerous"

"oh fire isn't the only thing I'm going to use on you _Imp!" _she spat his title with as much acid as she could muster.

"what have I done now?"

"nothing in the present but your past is chuck full of things I could kill you for but I think I'll stick to murdering LUCI'S FAMILY!"

Rumple paled how was everyone finding out these things?

"Look Regina just let me-"

"oh don't even try it Rumpelstiltskin! If I had my way I would skin you just like hook wanted to and then I would fulfill everyone's dark fantasy of killing you till your immortal life finally ended!"

Rumple winced he had to act quickly or he would never live to see Bea again.

"I was only doing what any parent would do for their child!"

"don't try and justify it"

"oh please like you haven't done similar things"

"I didn't wipe out an entire kingdom just because they wouldn't teach me!"

Rumple rubbed his eyes he was tired of all the fights, the frustration and most of all the guilt. He could stand a lot of things but he couldn't stand the guilt never the guilt.

"Look if I hadn't done what I had you would have been alone, Luciana would have never befriended you and you would have been colder and more embittered than you are now and you would have been just what your mother wanted a heartless monster but instead you became something far more deadly all because you had love and someone you would do anything for"

Regina's hard gaze never broke she was taking deep breaths with each one the fire surrounding them grew till all at once it went out. The former queen closed her eyes clenching her hands she huffed shaking her head she looked at the Dark one that rage lay just below the surface he knew just one word would release the vicious evil queen so he kept his mouth shut waiting for her to calm down. After a good ten minutes Rumple figured it was safe to speak he had to at least try.

"So Henry is safe?"

"for now yes Luci is with him and she's with Pan so she's getting the best of both at this point but it doesn't matter if she gets him to us because we can't leave without Pan's ok" Regina muttered cracking her neck "he would never take the chance of her leaving all boys are possessive of their toys and Luci is his favorite"

Nodding Rumple clasped his hands behind his back with henry safe they could now address the whole leaving problem. Regina was right Pan would never let Luciana leave and the shadow would make sure of it they needed a way to get rid of the both but killing them would only be possible with his own death. Shaking his head he continued his pacing they needed another way he had promised he would try and get back to belle no matter what and for once he wanted to keep that promise.

"what else can we do?" growled the frustrated queen.

"we cant kill him with out killing Luciana along the way and she would never forgive us" muttered Rumple he would use any excuse he could not to kill Pan not that this was much of one but more of a truth.

"what about containing him?" asked Regina

That made he stop. Containing him? Caging him? Locking him away? A smirk spread across his yes he had just the thing.

"I have something that can hold the monstrosity that is Pan but it's back in my shop"

"What is it?"

"it doesn't matter what does matter is we can't leave the island and what I need is in my shop"

"Don't worry Rumple I have a means besides Luci to get something across worlds we just need to reach the shore"

"alright that shouldn't be too hard considering were on an island" Rumple chuckled

Rolling her eyes Regina grabbed her bag following the Imp he was right finding the shore had been easy you just had to listen for the waves. In less than what she estimated was an hour they had started walking in sand not dirt and there were fewer trees till they came to an empty stretch of beach it was littered with shells and rocks. Picking up a one of the bigger shells Regina whispered into it.

Rumple stood by the shore waiting impatiently for the queen's "help" to come along out of the water rose a head it was that of a beautiful brunette. Seeing Regina she frowned anger and fire swirled in her eyes Rumple was curious about the history they shared whatever the former queen had done must have been quite the feat.

"Hello Ariel" when she got no response the queen snapped her fingers remembering their deal.

oh yes your voice" waving her hand the girls throat glowed.

"Thanks" muttered the mermaid

"Of course"

"so.. What do you want?" the girl was hesitant to ask as anyone would be when it came to the evil queen.

"We need you to go to another world to deliver a message" Rumple stepped in he wanted this done as quickly as possible. Handing the mermaid the sand dollar she stared at it for a moment before slipping it into her bag. "Find a girl named belle and give it to her and she'll know what to do from there… and tell her I love her"

"Anything else?"

"No but take this" Regina waved her hand again and a familiar bracelet appeared before the sea maiden.

"The bracelet?" Ariel didn't know if she wanted to get tangled in another of Regina's schemes.

"Yes I believe your prince is in storybrooke and after you deliver the message and bring us back what we need you can have your prince and your legs or fins whatever"

Ariel's eyes widened taking the bracelet she stuffed it into her bag before swimming away she had her prince to find. Nodding to herself Regina headed back to the jungle confusing rumple having nothing else to do he followed.

"what are you doing now?"

"waiting time works differently here so from what I can tell she'll either be here in a few minutes or days so why not make it easier on everyone and stay in the same spot?" Regina sat on a log setting her bag down beside her she wanted to rest after walking around the jungle for ages.

"but shouldn't we be looking for the others?"

"no I have a feeling they'll find us and we don't need to worry about henry because Luci will protect him with her life"

He couldn't argue with that and he didn't want to wander around aimlessly so he sat as well. Leaning back against a tree he closed his eyes he couldn't help smiling he would hear from Belle soon then they would catch pan and-

SNAP!

"oh what now" muttered Regina

Both stood back to back Rumple was ready to turn whoever came at them into a frog while Regina's hands once again ignited in flames. Rumple came face to face with a sword while Regina was being watched by a bow man.

"well look who we have here the evil queen"

"Oh I remember you "Rumple smirked at the king of thieves from Sherwood forest.

"Good to see you too Dark one"

"Wait you know each other?" they all lowered their weapons.

"yes he stole a wand from me so he could save his pregnant wife, Robin was it?"

"yes Robin of Locksley" Robin bowed dramatically.

"it was only Belle's persistent begging that saved your life that day"

"Then I'm grateful"

"You better be"

"Hold on you're the dark one?" the swords woman was still battle ready, she stood protectively in front of a smaller woman along with what looked like a prince.

_Joy,_ thought Regina, _another_ _Prince on our hands that's just what we need._

"Yes and this is the evil queen" said Robin smirking as he took her in she was quite fetching for an evil queen though he was no fool he had heard the stories about her and even seen the after math.

"That's former evil queen not that you would believe me" Regina crossed her arms she didn't like the way the archer was looking her up and down though some small part of her liked it she hadn't been looked at like that since before the curse and it felt nice.

"and you are?" Rumple was curious he could see that the sword had magical properties in the right hands it could be a good weapon in the best hands it was the deadliest weapon out there.

"Mulan this is prince Philip and princess Aurora"

"ah you were in habitants in Maleficent's territory" Regina knew the shape shifter's lands in fact that's where she'd sent her people after the wars and her banishment.

"yes we are from _Aurora's_ kingdom" Philip put great emphasis on the fact that it was Aurora's kingdom because it was and after they were married they would rule with Mulan at their side in more ways than anyone would ever know.

"then what pray tell brings you here?" Regina wanted to know what had happened to her people and these three held the answers.

"my son was taken" Robin's voice made broke her thoughts.

"your son?"

"Yes when we were helping Baelfire a spirit came through the portal and took my son" Robin's grip on his bow was insanely tight he was worried sick about Roland. They had been searching but they hadn't found any sign of the boy yet and Robin's fears were closing in on him he wouldn't be able to live without his boy he just couldn't.

"The shadow took your son" Regina felt her heart clench, they were in the same boat.

"We'll help you"

"what?" all parties were lost now.

Rolling her eyes " we have someone who knows the island and they could probably help if I asked"

"you would help me?" Robin frowned this seemed too good to be true.

"yes I would"

For a moment all was silent the royal's and their warrior would wait for Robin's decision they were there for him and his son, his word was all they had and they would do anything for the man that had save their love.

"thank you"

"Not at all now we plan on waiting here for someone because I have no intention of wandering around this godforsaken jungle anymore so please take a seat" Regina resumed her spot on the log Rumple shrugged returning to his spot by the tree. The trio shrugged having nothing else to do they worked on starting a fire Philip kept an eye on Aurora she had been having dizzy spills lately and that made both him and Mulan worry. Maybe she shouldn't have come? but then she would have fought them on it the whole way and it wouldn't have mattered there was no way of separating the three of them not even death had separated them.

Robin sat next to Regina surprising the former queen as that warm feeling rose in her chest again she shifted away trying to hide it not knowing that he was doing the same thing. Having nothing else to do she looked over the outlaw he was handsome but not annoyingly prince like, his clothes were that of an outlaw tunic and leathers, his bow had a magic quality to it, his quiver had- she froze seeing the feather on Robin's belt Regina gasped it had a blue aura to it. That was Luci's magic.

"What?"

"Where… where did you get that feather?"

Robin took off his belt stroking the feather.

"I found it many years ago, before the curse was cast actually and for some reason I felt the need to keep it with me always"

It was true, what Luci had said, like she would ever lie to Regina but she just couldn't believe it the feather was the same kind Luci had braided in her hair.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's similar to one I've seen before"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"your thinking of a different kind of where you see my friend happens to wear them in her hair"

"Interesting"

"Yes it is"

"Mind telling me about her?" Robin was curious this girl sounded interesting and judging from the look in the queen's eye it was someone important.

"Yes I do mind"

"Why?"

"It's complicated hood"

"Well we seem to have nothing but time and I'm in the mood for a story"

Pursing her lips the former queen glared at the outlaw till that smile of his made something inside her want to give in. Call her crazy but something about this outlaw and his damned smile made her feel… safe, like she could tell him anything if she wasn't careful she felt she might do just that. Trying to get a hold of her feelings Regina took a deep breath glancing at him again she caught the look of awe and wonder in his eyes she couldn't help noticing the mesmerizing way those grey eyes looked in the moon light and- wait what the hell was going on with her?

Blinking she cleared her throat she had to speak '_come on brain supply words! the evil queen is never speechless_!.'

"Fine"

"Good"

He moved closer sitting next to her their shoulders were nearly brushing at this point if she moved a little more to the left she would fall off the log and she would embarrass herself but queens didn't embarrass themselves especially not former evil queens. A little uncomfortable she cleared her throat pushing that warm feeling away she began.

"it was nearly thirty years ago before I cast the curse on our homeland to get back at Snow white that I met a girl who would change my life and help me in ways I would never have imagined it all started when I was running away from my mother I ran as fast as I could to the woods…."

...

...

...

Misting back to peter and the boys she shook her head trying to shake away the memories of days long past. The laughter of the boys made her smile they were all in much higher spirits after she'd sang them to sleep they were playful as always but they didn't hit as hard they were slowly becoming less violent. If you looked hard enough you could see it in their eyes, that darkness had cleared showing a tiny glow that all children held before they came to the island.

"Luci come on!" Peter was Carrying Roland on his back making the smaller boy squeal with laughter as he did loopedy loops in the air.

Shaking her head she joined him taking Roland she set the dizzy boy on the ground he fell into her arms laughing at his own clumsiness. Henry ran over to her, his new sword on his hip in a leather sheath the other lost boys had helped him make.

"come play with us Tiger Lily, Peter wants to hold a tournament!"

Giving said flying boy a questioning look she smirked. "oh does he now?"

"yeah and the winner will get some fairy dust!"

Frowning she crossed her arms this wouldn't do she needed to get away from the boys but she couldn't leave Henry or Roland and peter was watching her like a hawk she'd barely been able to go help the others before he given her the most heart wrenching look. She honestly never wanted to see it again but she had to help them her word was everything and she would never go back on it. her eyes widened she knew just the thing!

"Alright everyone listen up!"

The fighting and laughter stopped all the boys waited curious as to what the lost girl wanted to say. Seeing that she had their attention she nodded. _Time to execute her plan_.

"although fairy dust is pretty good it doesn't even compare… to the treasure"

"Treasure?"

"Where?"

"I knew there was treasure!"

Now she had their attention.

The boys erupted into whispers and half arguments it was funny but she had to stay on task she had their attention now she just needed to get them to leave.

"yes there is a treasure on the island but only Peter and I know where it is so were gonna have a scavenger hunt"

There was a collective ' YEAH!' by all the boys they were ready to go they just needed to know the rules or lack thereof.

"now there are nine pieces to the map that are scattered across the island if you want to find the treasure you have to go and find them"

"YEAH!"

They were all running around the clearing collecting their gear and weapons some were already making teams. Henry and Roland stuck close to each other Peter had made sure of that he held them both by the back of their shirts. Peter was secretly giving her a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about?' but she had things to do and not enough time to do it.

"BUT!"

They all froze waiting for the final part of the game because to them that's all this was.

"You have to do it all… without killing anyone" before they could protest she held up a hand silencing them.

"And if you succeed you'll be crowned not only treasure hunter, but stealthiest lost boy of the island!"

That got them going, they grabbed their things and ran it didn't take long for the clearing to empty the only ones left were Peter, Henry, and Roland who was pouting.

"Luci I wanted to go play with the older boy's why's peter not letting me?"

"Because he wanted you to be in our group so you have a better chance at winning"

That turned his pout into a beaming smile he grabbed henrys hand pulling him to the jungle.

"Come on henry we have a treasure to find!"

Henry smiled letting the smaller boy pull him along but Peter was rooted in place he crossed his arms giving her that all too annoying '_what'd you think you're doing look?'_

"It'll keep all the boys busy and I wanted some alone time with you but I can't leave henry and Roland so get over it Peter"

"fine I'll let it go cause we both know I'm gonna figure it all out" he shrugged flashing her that devilish smirk that always made her knees want to give out. Fighting the urged to let him have such a reaction she bit the inside of her cheek rolling her eyes at him.

"Whatever Peter just don't get ahead of yourself"

Following an eager Roland through the jungle they walked, skipped, ran, jumped, and danced even through the jungle laughing and playing not really going in any direction in particular or having a destination in mind. The boys were having a good old time but after hours of running around they got hungry and tired seeing her chance Luci offered to hunt wanting to use her tiger form again as well as get away from Peter for a moment to try and talk to Regina.

"Are you sure Luci?" Peter's emerald green orbs begged her to stay but she gave him a sweet smile gracing his lips with a one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever had. Stroking his cheek she smiled.

"Don't worry about me Peter I always come back to you nothings stopped me from getting back to you, not even the dark one"

Sighing he nodded kissing her again to seal the promise before letting her go. Waving she let the mist swirl around her once again her tiger form was unleashed. Shaking her giant head she padded off into the jungle finding a small heard of deer she dropped the mist they would stay as long as she didn't get to close. The deer were grazing so now would be a good time to-

Luci froze someone was trying to talk to her. The feathers in her hair stood up on end she probably looked like one of the predators form predator vs alien. Sensing the magic she tried to figure out who specifically was trying to talk to her because not many knew how to use them.

She smiled_ Regina wanted to talk. Perfect_.

It was good to hear her best friend's voice even if it was in her head things had been so hectic lately that she never got a chance to check up on her now she had the chance. It turned out she wasn't the only one having troubles the group had split up Rumple was lost, Regina had left them because of their annoyingness, and Luci already knew the charming's had gone to save Neal and succeeded of course she was there after all. Knowing this she told her the darkest most well-kept secret in her life the truth about the mist walker "sudden" disappearance it wasn't exactly a secret all the kingdoms knew that the kingdom had been destroyed but they didn't know who or what had caused it now Regina knew.

They had been talking for a good ten minutes when she'd sensed Rumple he wasn't close to her but to Regina and that meant Regina wouldn't be alone anymore and she could keep an eye on Rumple. Leaving her hiding spot she let the mist take over again becoming a powerful tiger she took down a deer with ease crushing its neck with her powerful jaws watching the others make a speedy get away. After giving a silent thanks as the great mother had taught her she went about skinning it she made short work of taking the meat leaving the rest under some branches and palm leave she would come back for the rest.

Snapping her fingers her hands and clothes were clean of any blood. Packing up her things she ran back to the boys hoping they hadn't gotten into too much trouble but then that was a false hope. The first one she saw was Peter he was leaning against a tree his arms were crossed and a board look plaster on his face. He was thinking about something she could tell but as to what she had no clue. Shrugging she took his hand snapping him out of his thoughts.

"what took you so long Luci?"

"please Peter theres no way I could have taken long in a world with out time" rolling her eyes she kissed his cheek.

He frowned "hey I don't take cheek kisses"

"sorry let me fix that" rolling her eyes she kissed him on the lips as he'd asked his arms slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer her own went around his neck. They were making out by now but neither of them could bring themselves to care they had been separated for so long it wasn't even funny. They were drug addicts and their addiction was each other and after more than thirty years of withdrawals it was about damn time they got back together.

"HEY COME SEE WHAT I FOUND!"

Roland's voice broke up their make out session looking up she saw Roland waving frantically his face lit up in a beaming smile.

"Alright Roland here we come"

Tugging peter along she followed Roland to what looked like a tree house Henry was already climbing the ladder. Following the boy up the ladder Luci was surprised at how small it was inside usually all the tree houses had enough room for all the lost boys and then some. The coughing of a little girl brought her out of her wondering mind. Spinning around she saw a blonde girl laying in an overstuffed bed frowning she noticed how stiff the girl was, something wasn't right.

"What are you doing here?" asked the blonde an underlying fear hung in her voice.

"Were on a scavenger hunt" said Roland his eyes were wide as he stared at the girl.

"Why are you here all alone?"

The girl coughed again but it didn't seem real glancing at Peter Luci saw how tense he was something definitely wasn't right.

"I'm sick and I have to stay here so the others don't catch it"

Roland frowned "my mama was sick too but Papa was always with her he didn't like it when she was alone, he said no one should ever be left alone"

Hearing the sadness in his voice Luci crouched down scooping him up he wrapped his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder but his eyes never left the girl. Henry seemed just as worried as Roland he sat on the end of the bed clenching his hands.

"Who would make you stay here all alone like this?"

The blonde glanced at Peter but wouldn't answer. It didn't matter that look told Luci all she needed to know clenching her jaw she nuzzled Roland's hair taking in the leather and forest smell that still clung to his hair. It was a small attempt to calm herself and it might have worked if henry hadn't asked his next question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy, Wendy darling

...

...

**AND SHIT HITS THE FAN AGAIN.**

**yeah so we learn the awesomeness of feathers the secrets of Luci and Rumple and now the royals and Robin are back in the picture. I want to make something clear right here and now I want Mulan to be happy she's like the Leah of once upon a time so I say make her happy now people might be pissed but I don't care I say she gets both Philip and Aurora so you don't like then don't read! anyway I'm moving along the outlaw queen ship because its long over due and Regina deserves some happiness I know its a bit fast paced but as I said im moving these things along. Now here's where things get interesting because Wendy's there and Luci aint gonna be happy about it now you'll all have to wait and see how peter tries to get himself out of this one hahahahaha! **

**-echoxknox out.**


	6. That Girl

**Chapter That girl **

**I knew he was good looking  
Maybe too good to be true  
But when he kissed me in that alley  
I could tell there was a you**

**I don't want to be that girl**  
**With your guy**  
**To fool you**  
**Make you cry**  
**Wreck it all**  
**For one night**  
**To be with him when he should be with you**  
**I don't want all the dirty looks**  
**The headlines**  
**So, I called you**  
**To explain why**  
**I wound up**  
**With your guy**  
**When I don't wanna be that girl**

**I know boys can be promiscuous**  
**Yeah, that's just what they do**  
**But this involves the both of us**  
**Yeah, it's our business too**  
**So, I thought I'd call to tell you**  
**It was never in my plan**  
**I'm not the scarlet Devil**  
**I don't want to take your man**

**-jennifer Nettles**

….

I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI

…..

…

The blonde stared at the tiger girl, it was the only description that seemed to fit, those blue eyes went wide Wendy had never felt so scared in her life this girl looked like a native but there was an animalistic- No, predatory way to her. From the way she walked to the sharp glare of her cat eyes. The tiger girl was trembling her eyes wide yet the pupils were small they turned to Peter and hadn't left him since. The boy in her arms looked scared but she wasn't hurting him he actually looked more scared for Peter than himself. Slowly she set Roland down he immediately went to henry who hugged him close offering the frightened boy comfort.

"Peter what is she doing here?" her voice was eerily calm Peter knew he was screwed he swallowed

"Luci I just want to say that-"

"answer the question Peter"

" now Luci-"

"Answer the question Peter"

"look I had to-"

"PETER WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Roland hid behind henry he didn't know what was wrong with Luci but he didn't like it.

"I uh.. look it was a mistake I just couldn't let her leave, I need her"

Luci hissed.

"ok, ok that came out wrong what I meant was-"

"You lied Peter! you said Wendy had left the island centuries ago, I know the shadow when I see him and she is not an illusion so tell me right here and now why she isn't at home with her brothers or dead because she's a good hundred or so years old"

Peter mouth opened and closed, he couldn't lie to Luci not when he'd just gotten her back but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Finally his shoulders slumped he was stuck this sucked he was going to lose Luci no matter what he said. When she didn't get an answer Luci sighed the black left her fingers and tension left her she wouldn't hurt him not physically anyway. There was no way she could talk to him right now she had to leave before she said something they would both regret.

"Come on Henry"

Turning away from peter she knelt down waving Roland over seeing her so sad the boy couldn't help running to her arms hugging her. Taking a deep breath she picked up the boy, resting him on her hip she walked to the edge of Wendy's bed and took the shoes out from under it setting them on the bed.

"Come on Wendy your coming too"

"WHAT!" both Wendy and Peter.

"I don't care what he says you're coming with us the sooner I get you out of here the less players there are in the game"

"But peter's rules are-"

"were on the island of no rules Wendy and right now we're not gonna follow Peter's because he's not the boss of you or me and we're gonna find a way to get you home so put your shoes on and lets go"

Luci wasn't having it she would get them all home if it was the last thing she did because at this point she was beyond pissed at Peter and she wouldn't let him keep another child from their family Wendy included. The blonde sat gaping for a moment before she threw back the covers pulling on her shoes she laced them up Henry stood close he eyed Peter feeling wary of the older boy he'd hurt L and that was something he couldn't forgive no one hurt his family. Peter stood there he couldn't stop Luci when she was set on something and he wasn't about to try and stop her he'd lied to her for so long and now he was finally getting his comeuppance.

Wendy followed Luci and henry to the rope ladder it wouldn't be long now till the shadow found out then she would be in trouble. Floating to the ground Luci waited for the others to come down they had a ways to go before they would reach Regina from what Luci could feel the queen was at the other end of the island.

"Come on guys we need to get moving before the shadows and lost boys find out we're gone"

"Are we going to my mom?"

"Yeah the sooner we get to her the better off we'll be plus she's been trying to find you since we got here and she doesn't need that kind of stress anymore"

Shifting into her tiger form she crouched low so they could get on once they were situated she gave the tree house one last look before taking off. She could handle a lot of things with peter but not his Lies they were the ones that hurt the worst.

...

...

...

Running across the island in her tiger form was usually so calming freeing actually, like when she used to ride on the open roads on her motorcycle at full speed without her hands on the bars but her mind was too cluttered and her heart was too pained to enjoy it. She wanted nothing more than to break down crying but she couldn't she had the boys and Wendy to look after. Wendy, the girl had been trapped here for so long and yet she was somehow a secret from Luci, admittedly she didn't go looking for Peter's ex-girlfriends but this was ridiculous. Still Luci was angry mostly at Peter but there was still that small part of her, ok not really small, but part of her that was jealous. Living your life as a teenager had its pros and cons the fact that you still had that fickle, temperament was a definite con but she couldn't help it Peter had been the only consistent person in her life after years of being alone even when she was with Regina they had to meet in the barn, forest or her room if they wanted to have even five minutes of privacy to talk to each other!

Shaking her giant head she slowed as they reached a thicker part of the jungle she would have to change back for them to get through it. Sure she could mist anywhere on the island but right now she just wanted to think and try to keep her head. Coming to a stop she huffed laying down Henry got the gist and slid off catching Roland when he slid off laughing all the way then, ever the charming prince in training, he helped Wendy. The blonde was obviously scared of what might happen now that she was free but Luci would keep them all safe no matter how much she wanted to be mad at windy she couldn't the girl was a victim more than anything.

Dropping the mist she rolled her shoulders it was gonna be a long day.

"Tiger I'm still hungry" Roland rubbed his stomach pouting in the most adorable way.

"Well you're in luck 'cause I went hunting while you guys were wandering around aimlessly"

"We weren't wondering we were exploring" the boy puffed out his chest making her smile.

"fine 'exploring' since your such a seasoned explorer why don't you grab those rocks henry you get some sticks just don't leave this area" snapping her fingers the leaves were cleared till the sandy dirt underneath was visible henry grabbed some sticks while Roland was picking up stones to line a small fire with. Again Wendy was standing alone biting her lip the girl wanted to do something what? Luci didn't care she had boys to feed. Putting the venison on the sticks henry had collected she magiced a fire before setting up the spit in a few minutes the meat would be cooked and Roland would stop staring at the meat like a hungry wolf, no not a wolf something about him made her think of a fox yes he was a fox kit not a wolf pup.

It was then Wendy finally broke her silence stepping foreword she cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"May I speak with you?"

"go ahead"

"In private"

Luci frowned she didn't want to leave the boys alone the lost boys and the shadow were still out there.

"Please"

Sighing she pulled two feathers out of her hair holding them out to the boys henry looked at his curiously while Roland waved his around.

"Be careful with those ok? If you're in trouble you just snap it but only if you're really scared" she eyed Roland who smiled innocently hiding his hands behind his back. Leaving the boys by the fire she followed Wendy into the trees the deeper they went she realized that it was oddly familiar looking around she saw a small spring by a boulder with strange letters carved into it though vines had grown over them. She knew this place this was where-

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry that Peter lied to you"

Luci stared at the blonde slowly shaking her head.

"Don't apologize for his mistakes he knew what would happen if I found out"

"But if I hadn't come back then none of this would have happened and-"

"Wait you came back? Why would you come back?"

"We had to leave without Bae and he was family we couldn't leave him so we came back my brothers and I to fight pan… but obviously we failed"

"Your brothers are here on the island?" Luci was shocked no one goes against peter except her but this was long before she had even existed.

"No Pan has them doing things for him he won't tell me where they are"

"Stupid Bae… that boy has caused more trouble than you know…"

"Don't speak ill of him Peter is far worse than anyone out there even the dark one"

"No! Peter and pan are two completely different people, not to sound like the jealous girlfriend but Peter, my peter is the loving, playful, outgoing boy that was here with me nearly thirty years ago Pan is the one who locked you away, Pan is the one who

"just let him take responsibility for all he has done, let him be a man instead of a boy!"

"I can't" Luci's voice was soft but her eyes were hard Wendy couldn't make heads or tails of the girl anymore.

"I can't because peter isn't meant to be a man not in the physical sense anyway"

"I don't understand"

"Wendy let me show you something" Luci pulled her over to the small spring.

"When I came to this island I learned that all things are not as they seem, that a boy who tried to fight becoming a man became one any way, that a girl who lost her child hood got it back and that a girl who wanted to stay in her fantasy's found reality"

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the water and tell me what you see?"

Wendy frowned slowly she knelt by the water's edge looking down she gasped. There in the water was the face of a woman looking back at her not a little girl. The woman reminded her of her mother she had the same heart shaped face but her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were younger than they looked. Shaking her head she pulled away she turning to Luci.

"What is this place? What am I seeing in this spring?"

"This is a spring similar to the one that saves you from the dream shade but it used to determine when Peter let the lost boys way back in the beginning before you and I came here when things were still young and full of light instead of this poisons darkness … as to what you saw in the water ,that is what you look like in your mind and on the inside, you see your trapped in the body of a child when you should be an adult "Luci knelt by her side.

"But when I look in the water…"

Turning her gaze back to the water Wendy's mouth fell open there in Luci's reflection was a little girl no older than eight her hooded tiger skin vest swallowed her, those tiny sapphire cat eyes peeked at Wendy from under the giant hood her little hands pushed the hood back reveling a her smiling face.

"I see the child that I once was, the child who still held such innocence but she lost it and now I will spend the rest of my life trying to get it back"

"But you never will get it back its not possible"

"That's why I can't leave the island it's not my time I doubt it will ever be but yours is long overdue… when we meet up with the others I'll ask Rumple if he can make you a grown-up or help you along with it anyway"

"Who said anything about growing up?" Felix's voice had them snapping their heads around and sure enough there stood the boy his club at the ready along with the rest of the lost boys. Something was definitely wrong sure she hadn't expected the treasure hunt to last long but they were so close to Regina and Rumple she could feel them close by and not far from them was Emma and the others.

"as far as I know no one ever grows up here and no one ever leaves"

"well that's about to change"

"huh that's not the only thing" Felix smirked making Luci uneasy she didn't like this boy one bit.

"what'd you mean?"

"oh you didn't hear? Peter's not king of the island anymore the shadow has taken over and now were gonna play"

Luci growled this wasn't good henry and Roland were in danger! She needed to get to them now! Grabbing Wendy's hand she misted back to the boys. The camp ways over flowing with lost boy's henry already had his sword out fighting off two boys while Roland had a tree branch in his little hands trying in vain to fight them off but he was too small. They wouldn't stand much chance she had to be quick grabbing Wendy's hand she misted to Roland scooping him up she handed him off to Wendy.

"you three stay back!"

"But I can help!" henry lifted his sword ready to defend his friends.

"I know you can henry but I need you to protect them!"

She pulled down her hood and dived in taking henry's place at the front she hissed as the lost boys charged taking a deep breath she centered herself as the commander roared in her ears to show these little boys just who they were messing with. She drew her hunting knife flipping it she hit the first one in the back of the head with the hilt sending him tumbling to the side, tripping the next one she slid forward punching the next boy spinning out of the way of an oncoming cutlass she brought up her elbow breaking the nose of a poor boy. It was just like during the war but harder it would be easy to kill, she was a commander, a warrior, a predator but these were young boys, her boys and she would never use the sharp side of her blade to harm them, never.

The challenge of not killing them was one she would gladly accept, in fact it was one of her many skills that made her twice as dangerous. For it was easy to kill but only the great could spare their opponent and Luciana of the mist walkers, commander of the queen's armies, the fierce Tiger lily of never land was great. Running on instinct she dodged a spiked club for had it met its mark she would have been dead spinning around to face her opponent she hissed: Felix.

"Hello again little boy" hissed Luci as she dodged another swing already calculating her finishing move. He growled as he missed again his broad swings had made the other boys back away trying to escape the deadly club. He brought the nailed club down again this time she met him with her hunting knife slicing halfway through the club they were face to face now he sneered while she bared her fangs.

"I'm gonna enjoy bashing your brains out you little-" he would never finish that sentence because while he was monologuing she had shifted her stance and brought up her booted foot kicking him square in the chest. The boy went flying through the trees plowing through them really knocking them down till he finally came to stop she stood there surprised to see Regina and Emma standing in a small clearing.

Pushing back her hood she smiled and waved.

"Hey guys!"

…..

….

...

Regina sat on her log they had been waiting for Ariel to return but so far they there was no sign of the mermaid. In the meantime Rumple had tried and failed to see the future, the royals had been talking amongst themselves with Mulan at their side the three were an odd trio but she could tell that they made a good team not that she could say the same about the charming's, and last was Rob- the outlaw, she corrected herself glancing towards said outlaw he was making more arrows he glanced away from the one he was currently making catching her she quickly looked away.

_Damn it._

Regina couldn't help herself, she had been watching the outlaw all day and for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She was annoyed with her inability to think of anything but Robin they had talked all night about their pasts and what had led them up to this moment, again she couldn't keep herself from telling him she wanted to spill her guts so she had, till she apparently fell asleep. She didn't remember falling asleep but when she did his cloak was her blanket.

She had met many men in her life but never had she met a man so sarcastic, noble, loyal, witty, and infuriating. He was one of a kind yet he mirrored her in a lot of aspects. He was here to save his son like her, he had lost his first love, he was fighting for what he believed they were similar yet different as to be expected and yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. A man like Robin was rare and she couldn't help wanting to be the woman who stood by his side, which wasn't something she had ever thought about. Usually when she thought about such parings her partner would be below her or standing behind her as she sat regally on her throne but if given the chance she would gladly stand by him again if given the chance, she didn't know it but he was thinking the same thing.

Robin smiled to himself he could feel the queens eyes on him as he made another arrow he caught her staring she quickly looked away masking her embarrassment with boredom he couldn't help smiling. He needed to keep himself busy so he was making more arrows in case they were attacked again it would be embarrassing to run out since they were his main weapon. He and the others had run into the "lost boys" as the queen had called them and they were a nasty bunch of brats it worried him to think that Roland was trapped with those killers. Shaking his head he examined the fine point of the arrow in his hand seeing it was up to his standards he put it away and started on the next one.

His thoughts drifted back to Regina. Regina a name that meant queen and it couldn't have been given to a more fitting woman. She was elegant, well-mannered and the most graceful creature he had ever seen even as they trudged through the jungle she didn't trip or stumble she always caught herself or used her magic solving any problem with a snap of her fingers. A queen she truly was though he didn't know about the evil part of it, she had yet to show that side of herself but he knew it was there. Back in their homeland he had seen ravaged battle fields and villages.

Regina mills was not one to be trifled with but he couldn't help it he liked seeing that fire in her eyes when he challenged her they had spent the entire night talking and he had found every way he could to "infuriate" her. He knew she wasn't really mad but he liked to see her try and pretend to be mad at her all he had to do was give her one of his kind smiles and those stone cold eyes would soften, her arms would uncross and her shoulders would loosen. It was amazing the transformation from "evil queen" to Regina all it took was the mention of henry and her icy façade would melt like the ice that covered the lake as spring graced Sherwood Forest with its wondrous presence.

Shaking his head Robin saw the dark one making his way to the shore Regina was close behind this made him curious and he had to follow her for her protection of course. Joining her highness be the seas edge he watched as a maiden rose from the water she smiled at them.

"hello again Ariel you seem to be in a good mood"

"well I found Eric and I got your magic box" Aerial pulled a small box out of a worn bag she had on one shoulder tossing it to the dark one.

"also Belle sends you her love and says to come home soon or you'll all miss Red's baby girl being born"

_Belle? A baby? Who was this mermaid talking about now?_

"tell them we'll do the best we can" said Regina

"OH! There's also a girl Wendy! Her brothers are in story Brooke but if you can find her that would help a lot cause she's still on this island"

"we'll see what we can do" said Rumple

With a wave the mermaid swam away leaving the three of them on the shore. Eyeing the box in the dark ones hands Robin raised a brow.

"What is that?"

"Our way home" said Rumple leaving them without further explanation he went back to his spot underneath the tree leaving Regina and Robin alone. Regina wanted to curse rumple for leaving her alone with robin he knew she was starting to have 'feelings' for the outlaw. Pursing her lips she glared at the ocean when she got the chance she would do something when he and belle were together nothing dangerous just magically help a cup of hot coffee "fall" into his lap maybe.

"Come Regina we must decide what to do now and I think the others would like a say in it"

"sure besides it'll give us something to do besides sit around waiting for the others to find us"

Robin knew about the other royals and their party but he didn't know if they would be as lucky as his had though they did have the savior so anything could happen.

"Alright it's time to plan our next move any suggestions?" Robin fell perfectly into his old leader persona.

"we will have to find Tiger lily and through her we can find the others" Regina already had a plan and was ready to execute it all she needed was a little magic though the island had been working with her but she didn't want to take the chance that I might backfire the next time she tried it.

"but Luciana's still with pan that makes her a weakness" muttered Rumple he'd seen it with his own eyes and knew she would never leave pan now that she was back in his arms.

"Yes, but if she's with pan than she's with henry and possibly Roland" Regina wasn't about to throw a life time friendship out the window because Luci was back with Pan if anything this showed her loyalty the fact that she was even talking to Regina, proved it.

"look if we can't go to your friend than we need a backup plan" suggested Philip.

"what about the others? There still out there somewhere what if they're looking for you?" Aurora wanted to meet them she was curious about this savior and the royals she hadn't been awake long but she wanted to meet other royals and would jump at the chance since all of them had been sent to the other world.

"there probably wondering around aimlessly in the jungle as we speak" muttered Regina

"come now regina you cant have such little faith in them" Argued Robin he wanted to say more but was promptly interrupted.

"whoooaaa!" it was followed by a sharp _snap! _

Mulan and Philip shared a look drawing their swords they were the first to start making their way towards the 'persons' direction. As they all crept closer she tried not to let Robin's closeness throw her off though it was nearly impossible shaking her head Regina heard some familiar voices.

"now don't move Bae any sharp movements and it could set off another one" Killian actually sounded worried for someone besides Emma.

"Why don't we just cut the rope?" _oh simple minded charming_.

"Because that brat Pan would never make a simple trap as easy as it seems"

At the sound of Regina's voice they all turned weapons drawn ready for a fight too bad her group was as well. They were almost a mirror of each other swords men at the front bowmen near the back and magic users in the middle it would have been a proud moment but the fact that Neal was hanging upside down from one foot truly ruined it.

"Regina?" Emma lowered her sword.

"Who else would I be?"

"Well sorry but we have been having a few run-ins with Pan and his shadow" everyone lowered their weapons coming together now that they knew it was safe.

"then we were the lucky ones this time around we ran into Robin the royals and Mulan"

"Wait Aurora what are you doing here?" Snow was surprised to see her fellow princess here let alone awake.

"I found true love just as Maleficent's curse required and we came to help robin save his son but Neal was the only guide we had till the shadow creature separated us" the brunette squeezed Mulan's hand while Philip wrapped his arm around her shoulder they had both been on edge since coming to this world with no knowledge of it but they would help Robin in any way they could.

"Not that this isn't all heartwarming but I'm still stuck here!" Neal waved his arms trying to get their attention Rumple smirked Pan might have taken his son but soon he would have pan locked away for good.

"No worries Bae I'll get you down" with a snap of his fingers a grey smoke surrounded Neal floating to the ground he rematerialized.

"see now your back on the ground safe and sound"

"now that we're all back together were still at square one with no henry and no way out" charming crossed his arms they were gonna need to get going because once pan found out they were all together then he would probably reign hell on them.

"we actually have a way out and L is with the lost boys keeping henry safe but now we have two more to add to the list one being Robin's son Roland and the other being-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Regina stopped mid-sentence as the cry of a boy filled the air suddenly the trees started falling as a boy was literally thrown through them jumping away Regina summoned her magic looking through the thrashed jungle she saw Luci standing in the middle of a group of lost boys.

Looking up Luci smiled pushing back her hood she waved.

"Hey guys"

She was tackled from the side as lost boys flooded them it was turning into a full on battle swords and bows at the ready the storybrooke gang and Robin's team jumped into battle. They were all a powerful force but the moment Luci misted in they were unbeatable. Swords and Luci's hunting knife held the strong offense while Snow and Robin worked as extra defense, Rumple, Regina, and Tinker bell were the only real magic users of the group and they used it send pulses through the ground to make the oncoming waves of lost boys stumble and trip over each other.

Luci was loving this she loved fighting but this was a good group of people to fight alongside if ever they needed a team this would be her dream line up. Dodging an arrow she dived out of the way of a rusty cutlass standing back to back with the swordswoman she blocked a blade working as the other woman's eyes she kicked the attacker away knocking him into another boy. Spinning around their blades met the swordswoman eyed her trying to decide if she was good or bad shaking her head Luci pushed both their blades down using the leverage to kick the attacker behind the other woman.

"thanks" panted Mulan as she met another blade her own holding strong as she hit the boy with her armored fist knocking him out.

"no problem"

"what is your name?"

"Tiger Lily is all I'll give what's yours?" elbowing her attacker she threw him to the ground using him as an obstacle for the other lost boys to jump over.

"Mulan"

Luci stopped holding a lost boy at arm's length as her hand held him back.

"you wouldn't happen to know a girl named belle would you?"

"yes long ago we stopped a fiery beast why?"

"belle is my friend in story Brooke!"

"really?"

"yes most the enchanted forests inhabitants were sent there but Arora's realm was left alone"

"it seems you do know her"

"its nice to finally meet you Mulan"

"you as well tiger lily"

Together they jumped back into the fight already the lost boys numbers were dwindling there might not be a lot of them but they were tough as dragon Hyde just as Peter had trained them sadly they were no match for royals, swordswomen, a pirate, fairy, an evil queen and the dark one. In a matter of minutes all the lost boys were unconscious or incapacitated by then and with a snap of her fingers Regina had them all bound in chains.

"Well now that that's taken care of" she turned to the others zeroing in on Luci her friend was shaking hands with Mulan it was oddly fitting that the two would form an immediate friendship they were both the only real warriors in their party of course they would seek each other out.

"L where's henry?"

Luci turned to Regina a smile spread across her lips. "Follow me please"

Leading them to one of the larger trees on the outskirts of their little camp she knocked twice on the side of the tree. Regina was impatient she wanted her son and she wanted him now! The tree creaked and snapped as the bark broke away creating an opening but before they could look inside a sword swung out it was only Luci's quick reflexes that saved Regina from getting hurt though the fact that Robin was suddenly right next to her didn't surprise her in the slightest.

"Henry it's me!"

The sword drew back and henry's head stuck out seeing Luci and his mom he jumped out nearly dropping his sword.

"MOM!"

Hugging her son Regina had never felt so content it took a moment but a second set of arms peeking through henry's hair she saw Emma and yet she didn't want to push the blonde away they had done this together and they were, though she was still a little apprehensive, henry's mothers. Luci helped Wendy out before reaching in and pulling out Roland the boy was clinging to her burying his face in her neck he must have heard all the fighting and assumed that they were after him.

"hey now little fox your alright we're all good and fine we just had a little tussle that's all"

"you call a battle a tussle!?" muttered Wendy

"please Wendy I have seen battle before and what happened here was nothing more than a schoolyard game" Luci rolled her eyes catching Robin's wide eyes she held Roland a little tighter as he rushed forward.

"Roland?"

Roland's head snapped up seeing his papa he nearly jumped out of Luci's arms she quickly handed him over to Robin smiling softly as father and son were reunited. It was kind of sad now that the others were reunited she had to leave peter again. Well at least she wasn't the only one alone there was still Wendy. Glancing in said blondes direction she noticed the girls eyes were glued to Baelfire they were both stuck in that "love at first sight" moment it probably would have been better if Wendy wasn't a thirteen year old girl but they were gonna fix that soon.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming and all but uh what do we do now?" leave it to Killian to kill the hallmark moment though luci was more than happy for it to be over.

"we have a way home but we still have to deal with the lost boys" Regina glared at the chained boys all of them were glaring right back.

Luci glanced from the boys to Regina she had a pretty good idea of what to do but first she had one last thing to take care of. Leaving the group she made her way to Felix grabbing the boy by his tunic she growled in his face.

"you're the last one on my list you know and after you turned on me I think you should know that I don't take betrayal well"

"L!"

"No Gina, Peter warned the boy and so did I but the moment he got the chance to hunt us he was practically salivating"

"Tiger come on" this time it was Tink to beg for mercy.

"Why should I?"

"Because he's just like the others lost and confused its kind of in the name" Tink's green eyes darted from Luci to Felix it was obvious that she was scared but Luci wanted her to admit it and get Felix to realize just how wrong he was to turn on her.

"Doesn't matter I promised to help him if he would help me instead he threw it back in my face"

"look he's just an idiot please don't hurt him!"

They were all shocked at the pleas the fairy was making the whole time she had been standoffish she would make digs at Emma and flirt half-heartedly with killian but now it all made sense. Luci barred her fangs to the boy making him swallow audibly, throwing him to the ground she turned to Tink.

"then come claim your idiot and know that should threaten me or our family again he's gonna be meeting my claws"

Tink ran to Felix falling to her knees she pulled him to a bone crushing hug and he never looked so relieved.

"thanks Tiger"

"don't thank me just yet I'm still pissed at your idiot"

"Don't worry I'll keep him close and out of trouble"

"I'll hold you to that"

With that Luci left the couple keeping a light smile on her lips though her heart ached it was annoying but when others were happy it seemed she couldn't, she was on the same island as peter and yet she couldn't be with him but this time it wasn't a curse or the inability to world jump heck it wasn't even bad weather it was because of his own actions. He'd lied to her and that hurt in ways no one could imagine maybe Regina could fathom some form of understanding about it but truly there was no possible comparisons. The boy she loved had kidnapped a girl and held her on the island even after he'd told luci she had been thrown off it and then he kept said girl because he 'needed' her? It wasn't right and she wouldn't stand for it she would deal with the lost boys and the shadow making sure the others got home safely then she would handle peter in her own time.

Watching the others hug and smile made her heart ache worse she didn't care if she was supposed to be mad at peter she still missed her boy's arms around her and she would till this whole mess was straightened out.

"Oh Peter…."

…..

…..

Belle hummed to herself as she read in her usual booth things had been far better now that she knew the others were ok L had been glad to hear from her. Belle had to admit using magic to do things was exhilarating like when she and L had gone to hook's ship to get that shall back. The new means of communication aside the town was settling down a bit but after the run in with Michael and John Darling they realized there was more at stake and hoped that the others wouldn't mind searching for one more lost child. All the adventures done and over with Belle felt on edge as did the rest of the town yet there was still that underlying excitement and the cause of said excitement was Red. The leggy brunette was showing a lot now and even with her more conservative wardrobe her small frame did nothing to conceal her pregnancy of seven months, not that she wanted to she was always smiling and happy and that happiness was simply contagious.

"Belle?"

"Oh hello Red" Belle smiled at the she wolf.

"Hey I was uh.. I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"Anything" Belle sat a bit straighter waiting for the taller brunette to speak.

"Well…" Looking down at her swollen stomach she smiled "I want your help picking baby names"

"Wow yes, yes of course come on"

Belle was excited she'd never helped anyone with this before in fact there hadn't been a baby born since Ashley's and this was big everyone wanted to welcome this little one into the world it would be the first of a new generation. Leading Red through the library she found the parenting section grabbing baby books as well as parenting books knowing the she wolf would probably want to read them since she had been checking them out left and right they stopped at one of the tables setting down their stacks.

"Man this is a lot of books" Red looked over their haul reading the titles.

"Don't worry they aren't as big as you think, now I'll get some pens and paper so you can make a list "

"Ok" called Red sitting down she shifted in her seat till she found a comfortable position with her feet up on the chair next to hers she hoped Belle didn't mind but even with her high energy levels she was getting so tired these days and everything ached. This whole pregnancy thing was a bad deal or it would be if it wasn't for the little one that constantly reminded her of the new life she'd created.

"ok here's your paper and pen"

"Thanks"

"so how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know, why don't you read out names and I'll write down the ones I like"

"Sounds good I guess but what about these baby books?"

"I'll take those home and read them when I get the chance"

"Alright I'll help you carry them if you want"

"No need Victor's been watching me like a hawk and carrying everything even though I'm physically stronger than him he insists that even the coffee pot, I used to carry when I had to refill peoples cups, is too heavy he would come out of nowhere and kiss me long enough to steal the pot and do it for me and now by 'doctor's orders' I can't work anymore and I'm on maternity leave"

"That's so sweet of him" Belle could see he was only looking out for her and the baby.

"I know and I can't even be mad about it because he's already doing so much for me getting me prenatal pills and getting me weird food in the middle of the night, just yesterday after a night of trying to find a comfortable position, which I never did, I told him I was going to go see Granny and you know what he did?"

"What?" Belle smiled at Red's exasperation it was hilarious.

"He carried me down the stairs because he knew I was super tired and he made me breakfast what the hell happened to the ladies' man I was dating?"

"I don't know he became what this world calls a baby daddy and had to grow up"

Red stared at Belle before cracking up laughing Belle smiled she had no idea what Red was laughing about but her beaming smile was contagious.

"What?"

"you!" Red couldn't even finish her sentence she was breathless from laughing so hard.

"What about me?"

"You- oh god- you said baby daddy seriously?"

"What? that's what he is, you're not married and I am up to date on this worlds slang, L helped me with it all long before they left"

"Oh god just hearing you say baby daddy is just so funny"

"Well thanks Red I'm glad I could entertain you"

"Oh come on Belle you have to admit with your accent you wouldn't expect something like that to come out of your mouth"

"Well like I said I can say things like that too"

Shaking her head Red picked up her pen.

"Ok back to business"

"Right so where do you want to start boy or girl names?"

"Um girl names something tells me I'm not gonna be the only she wolf around anymore"

Grabbing the first book off the stack Belle cracked the spine flipping to the girls section of the name book clearing her throat she began.

"Alison, Avery, Amanda, Anita,….."

The names went on and on from A to F and from F to L, Belle would look up every now and then to see what Red was writing but the she wolf barely moved to write anything. Belle went through four baby books before taking a break to put the kettle on her throat was getting a little dry and she wanted to give Red some time to think over the names she'd read off. When she returned with two cups she glanced at her friends list hoping to see it filled but still Red's page held no more than five or six names.

"so what'd you like so far?"

"well I liked a few but then names just started popping into my head so wrote those down too"

"That's good and you don't have to use these names Red it's entirely up to you and victor when it comes the baby's name"

"I know but I'm still nervous we don't have all that long till the baby comes and I want all of this figured out before she gets here"

"Understandable… so what'd you come up with?" Belle couldn't hold herself back she was dying to know any and all the possible baby names.

"well at first I was thinking of maybe a color name like mine so Violet but then I heard Evangeline"

"That's a pretty one"

"I know but then you said Caroline and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since"

"Awww we have a winner!" Belle couldn't help being excited she had helped in the naming of her best friends baby!

"yeah I just hope the others get back in time to see her be born" Red rubbed her stomach she really wanted Snow and charming to be there it would suck if her baby's godmother wasn't at the birth.

"don't worry with Ariel delivering the box they'll be here soon and hopefully in time for your little one"

"yeah" Red looked down at her belly smiling softly she knew they would be home soon it was weird but ever since she'd learned of her pregnancy she had this sudden awareness of a lot of things and the return of the rescue team was one of them.

"yeah I give it another two weeks then everything will come together"

….

…..

"I told you this would happen"

Peter shook his head sitting on the edge of Wendy's now empty bed in the dark tree house he never felt so alone in his life.

"I couldn't lie to her anymore"

"Yes but now she's leaving the island!"

"No she's not, none of them are we both know that"

"yes but she could always find another way"

Peter looked to the shadow seeing the darker version of himself he frowned while he never really trusted the shadow the dark being was his only form of guidance even before Luci had come to the island he was there offering twisted words and hidden plots.

"you want her to stay by your side right?"

"of course"

"then you need to make sure that happens!"

"how? I know I can keep her here because of her love for me but what about the others? they would want to take her away with them, you know how Loyal Luci is"

"yes but If you give her this then she'll have to drink from the spring then she'll never leave this island or you again" summoning a bottle of green liquid the shadow held it out to Peter

"she wouldn't want me not after I lied to her Luci doesn't take betrayal well we both know that"

"Yes but she would think you saved her we could blame it on Rumple then she would go after him and together you two can finally get your revenge on him!"

"But he's henry's grandfather that makes him my nephew and your great grandson Malcolm!"

The shadow frowned at this he hated it when peter used his real name it was the last reminder of his former self before he'd become a dark, ageless god of the shadows.

"I have plans for that boy peter and I can't let Rumple ruin them!"

"Does family really mean nothing to you?"

"I sent my own son away so I could live on this island forever, my son let his son fall into a portal so he could be the Dark One so what do you think?"

Sliding off the bed Peter backed away from the shadow sickened by this creature.

"Look Peter you can either think of others or yourself you have looked after the lost boys and made them happy for thousands of years now.. why not make yourself happy for once?" setting the bottle on the bed Peter stared at the bottle Malcolm could see he was weighing his options this would all work to his advantage he just knew it. The shadow walked away smirking to himself, he would have the heart of the truest believer and the daughter of dreams in his grasp soon enough.

...

...

...

**so Wendy , Roland and Henry are safe, Pandora's box is in rumples hands, and the gangs back together! don't worry things will get better for Luci I never keep her world cloudy and grey for long there's too much good stuff to come but first they have to fight for it. now remember to leave comments and stuff cause were coming close to the end!**

**-echoxknox out! **


	7. Boulevard of broken dreams

**Chapter Boulevard of broken dreams**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone**

**-Green day**

**…****..**

**…****.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI.**

**…**

Luci rolled over. Again. It had been a while since she'd reclaimed her sleep from Rumple's curse but something was missing and no matter how many times she rolled over she couldn't find what was missing she knew she wouldn't because what was missing had mischievous green eyes and the devil's smile. Sighing she sat up it wasn't that early or that late they had moved to the middle of the island which was considered the "after noon" part of the island. It was nice but again she felt alone and she hated it, all of it.

Things had finally worked in her favor bringing her to the island and finally Peter's arms only for Wendy to ruin it though Luci couldn't be completely angry at the girl she had been Peter's prisoner for a good hundred years. Shaking her head she watched the others it was just like back in Story Brooke when the curse first broke everyone had someone except this time she didn't even have Regina. Her Queen and best friend had finally found happiness in the man of her dreams in Robin of Locksley and his adorable son Roland. It was funny she had been watching over the boy who would become her nephew, and henry's stepbrother she knew they would be stepbrothers by the end of all this because lets face it when Regina looked at Robin it was the same way Peter used to look at her: with all the love their being could possess and so much more.

"Luci!"

Henry's call snapped her out of her depressing stupor the boy was glaring at charming as his grandfather looked over his sword Snow was beside him Roland was on Henry's right frowning with his little chest puffed up he was looking for a fight and judging by Henry's scowl it wasn't good.

"Yes young prince?"

"Grandpa doesn't think I should have the sword you gave me"

"yeah he wants to take henrys magic sword!" Roland stood as tall as his tniy frame allowed making Luci chuckle misting to henry's side patting him on the back.

"Charming henry earned that sword while with the lost boys"

"but he isn't ready" pressed charming "I don't want him getting hurt or wounding one of us on accident"

"Charming, henry fought off the lost boys with that sword and never hurt any of them besides it was a gift from me and as his princely etiquette states a prince must accept all gifts no matter how lame or stupid and this was a gift from the queen's commander, some one of high military background so he is obligated to use it in any and all battles till he either makes his own or his parents give him one" Luci smirked in triumph they knew they couldn't fight her on this besides why disarm him when they were on an island of deadly nightmares and dreams? The lost boys had been contained but it was only a matter of time before the shadow came to collect his wayward toy soldier's.

"fine" charming handed henry his sword which he gladly took returning it too its sheath.

"Luci will you make me a sword?" Roland tugged on her sleeve his eyes brimmed with all the eagerness a child could muster.

"we'll have to talk to your Papa but yes I will but only when you're as tall as henry, we can't have you falling over every time you swing your sword or not have the strength to draw back the string of your bow" she picked him up propping him on her hip she couldn't help it she was attached to him though she didn't know how it would all turn out she would protect him because he was Regina's son as well as her little fox.

"Speaking of parents where are henry's mothers? and that other guy?" Luci looked around spotting the trio with Rumple, Hook, Robin and his royals all by the lost boys having some kind of argument?

"They've been trying to crack the lost deviants for information on pan and his plans" Snow supplied crossing her arms they had been unsuccessful.

"well Peter doesn't have plans, the shadow on the other hand probably has loads"

"what's the difference?" muttered charming

Luci dropped the calm, carefree posture so fast Charming took a step back because the glare Luci was sporting was positively frightening.

"never Assume that Peter and The Shadow are one in the same because you can bet your life on it they aren't"

Leaving the charming's she carried Roland to the others if they were going to break the lost boys they were gonna need someone who was actually one of them. Tink was still with Felix, leaning against him with his arms around her as he glared at Neal and hook the blonde obviously knew their efforts wouldn't come of anything as long as Felix was the one talking he was a prideful boy and would be till the end.

"So not that things aren't going swimmingly but uh do you need some help?"

"NO"

"YES"

The yes's outnumbered the no's Robin smiled softly he found Roland's affections towards her sweet and liked how she'd gone out of her way to protect his son. Emma glared at Neal turning her attention to Luci she sighed it had been a long afternoon and they were slowly getting more and more frustrated with the boys silence.

"we've tried talking to them but Felix here won't budge and they won't talk with out his say so" Emma was smart she knew that they had a pack mentality they would follow the strongest of the pack, it had been Peter but now it was Felix and they would wait patiently till their leader gave them the order.

Hugging Roland closer Luci took a deep breath her mind still a tired from lack of sleep. It was hard getting used to sleeping she was used to spending hours on end just thinking, now she felt that such a night would have been useful, she would have used it to solve their current predicament. Glancing at the lost boys she noticed that they were all glancing from her to Felix some of them glared like their leader but some of the smaller ones looked at her longingly. Curious she tilted her head no they didn't want her though she had brought them happiness she hadn't been with them long enough to make them want a new leader. Carefully following their gaze she saw that their eyes were on Roland.

This was odd they didn't want the boy, he was knew and had no use in a fight and would never join them now that he was with his Papa again. Wait Roland. She was holding him, hugging him, showing great and small acts of affection. She face palmed they were idiots fricking idiots.

"um L?"

"the way to get them talking is by giving them what they want and what they want is what every little lost child wants"

Passing Roland to his Papa she stood before the lost boys her head held high she was going to get answers by giving them the one thing every lost boy dreamed of but she had to be careful lost boys were never ones to give their trust easily. Looking from boy to boy she pointed at the closest one.

"how long have you been here?"

"what?"

"you heard me how long have you been on the island?"

"i.. i-uh"

"don't answer that Tristan" Felix tightened his hold on Tink she was the only thing keeping him from going berserker on the girl.

Shaking her head she moved on walking to the other side she knelt down looking one of the younger boys in the eye he turned away she had seen him staring with so much longing when she was holding Roland earlier.

"what's your name?"

"hey don't say-"

" shut it Felix the boys got a tongue let him speak for himself" Luci never took her eyes off the panicked boy his head was whipping back and forth between her and Felix he might blow a gasket if she did do something.

"Listen if Peter isn't the leader than you're not lost boys, your just orphans who have turned their backs on the one person who gave them purpose!" all the boys flinched when you became a lost boy there was always subtle unknown tests of trust and loyalty with peter and once you passed you were no longer just an orphan you were a lost boy a member of Peter's family , his brother and with family you never betrayed their trust but these boys had thrown it all back in her boys face.

"The traitorous rats and lying scum before me don't even deserve the name of lost boys heck your not even boys!"

"Were orphans just like you said" spat Felix ignoring the sniffling and crying of the boys they had never been scolded not even peter did that but everything Luci was saying was true and there was nothing that could scare or hurt a lost boy more than the truth.

"But you could be so much more"

That threw them for a loop one minute Tiger Lily is tearing into them for their betrayals, actions, and just being little brats and now she was pulling a hard right nearly swerving them all off the road leaving them to wonder where the hell her train of thought was going with this.

Luci met Felix's eyes but that anger was gone instead there was a sadness no a heart clenching sorrow in those blue cat eyes he never would have guessed someone's eyes could show so much emotion.

"You could be friends, brothers,… sons"

They all looked up at that. Not once had Peter ever mentioned parents he seemed standoffish whenever it was brought up or even mentioned he would laugh it off but the lost boys wanted answers and it seemed Tiger Lily was going to give them.

"you may not be lost boys anymore but you can still be some ones son, in the other worlds there are empty villages and lonely homes, families that lost their sons to the wars and never fully recovered in fairy tale land there are people who value their children so much that they would cross entire realms just to find them, fight dragons to save them, and deal with the likes of you just to get home but if you help us and promise not to try and kill anyone or hurt them then I swear as the last of the mist walkers to make sure that each and every one of you gets a hone if you want one"

"How can we know you're not lying?" Felix just wouldn't let it go.

"I have never broken a promise"

"I can vouch for her"

Everyone stopped their eyes glued to the boy all of them drawing their weapons but Luci beat them to him misting so fast that when she rematerialized she charged at him with all that extra momentum ramming her forearm to his chest her knife was at his throat. They all wanted a piece of the boy at this point but Luci got the first swing she was the one who loved the trickster after all.

"Hey Luci" Peter swallowed nervously

"You're a smart boy peter, so why would you be stupid enough to show your face here?"

"I wanted to check up on you"

"Really? And you couldn't do that from the trees?"

"you were always the stealthy one Luci I was the one to charge right in then you would save me like always"

"Well what's stopping me from letting the tigers get you Peter? Because you caused a lot of trouble and none of it is our usual degree of good fun"

"well that's what I get I guess for letting the shadow rule for so long but Luci we both know you're not gonna kill me or hand me over to them" he nodded to the others as best he could with a knife at his throat unsurprised as said blade nicked his throat.

She glared at him they both knew he was right but she didn't have to like it huffing she lowered her knife.

"Please don't tell me she's taking him back" muttered Emma this was a melodrama if she ever saw one.

"No Luci doesn't play that way she'll make him work for it" Regina glared at the trickster he had caused them enough problems but you hurt Luci and she'll hold a grudge like nobody's business.

Peter smiled he was about to thank her when a sharp left hook cracked his jaw. His hand instantly flew to his throbbing jaw as he stared at Luci in shock.

"That was for giving up to the shadow so easily"

Crack!

He held his other cheek his jaw nearly dislocated that time.

"That was for not only holding Wendy prisoner but using her brothers as your minions"

Grabbing his shoulders she needed him in the groin his knees hit the ground so fast he could have been praying. Every male in their group cringed subtly covering themselves while taking a slight step away from any female with in the vicinity. Peter was biting his lip to keep from crying out he had really screwed up if Luci went there but he knew what'd he'd done now he had to face the punishment so they could get past it and he could start gaining her trust again.

"And that was for lying to me, because if there is one thing we swore it was that we would never li to each other about anything and never not once in my entire EXISTANCE! HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU!" By the end Luci's voice was a growl she was not happy with her boy but like Tink she would take care of her idiot all the same.

Taking deep calming breaths she knelt in front of him still panting slightly leaning forward, she pressed their foreheads together. She waited till pained forest green met her sapphire blue she didn't want to hurt him but honestly this was her using the utmost control if she had let the commander have him then only her, Regina, and Rumple's magic would keep him alive and that was if the other two would even help. slowly her breathing evened out the more she stared into those green eyes the more her body relaxed no one else in the universe would or could ever have that effect on her she loved her lost boy, her coyote, her Peter but right now she was still mad at him and there was no way the others would let him stay, nope not till he proved himself and showed that he and the shadow were not in fact the same person it might take convincing but he would do it, he would do anything for Luci.

"Peter… your on that line again, your falling right out of the sky but it's up to you who you reach for"

"I'll always reach for you Luci, you never let me fall so why doubt you now?"

Nodding to herself she stood meeting Felix's heated gaze once more.

"as I said I never break a promise and you have my word that should you join us you will all get a proper home so boys what'd you say?"

They all shifted uncomfortably they all wanted it they all yearned for it but to speak up would be breaking the chain of command. It didn't really matter though they weren't a real group Luci was right without Peter as their king or leader they didn't really have much. Slowly a little muddy hand rose the boy was a little younger than henry maybe by a year or so his curly black hair was in dyer need of a trim but he was nervously licking his lips not sure if he would be rejected or not.

"I want a home"

Luci smiled " what's your name?"

"Sam"

"then you will have a family when this is all over Sam"

"I want a home" another hand shot up then another

"I want a home too!"

"me too yeah me too!"

Felix frowned watching as every single boy was promised a home he felt betrayed but there was still that little voice in his head whispering for him to raise his hand but he didn't need to he already had a home. Tink buried her face in Felix's neck she knew he would hate the betrayal but this wasn't where thy belonged she should be with her sisters in the enchanted forest if they would have her back. she had told him time and time again to run away with her to the enchanted forest where they could start over with out Pan and his blasted shadow but he just wouldn't budge not for himself and she guessed... not even for her.

"And you Felix? Do you want a home?" Luci would stay true to her word no matter how much of an ass Felix was.

Tightening his hold on Tink he shook his head "don't need on my home is where ever Tink is"

Tink smiled her loving idiot was finally letting go after decades of begging he was finally letting go.

...

...

...

Peter was sooo bored!

He was sitting between Killian and this Robin fellow with charming behind him it was a pretty good guard formation but it would have been better with Rumple at his back. The dark one could use magic to hold him in place but he wasn't about to tell them that. His hands bound with one of Luci's feathers and although it might have seemed flimsy or fragile you would be so wrong the strongest steel shackles didn't compare to the magic laced feathers that were intricately braided into his Tiger Lily's hair. He remembered the first time he saw her with them it was way back when he was still at war with the Indians he had been a fool telling her to leave like that but she wouldn't join in his fun in fact she had punched him in the face he ordered her to kill one of the prisoners. After that she left and apparently joined them that's when his boys started losing he started leading the war parties himself and eventually they met in battle. It was one hell pf a fight she was no longer the scared innocent little girl he had befriended, no she had become a native she had become THE Tiger Lily, protector of the natives, fighter of lost boys, and the adoptive daughter of the chief and she fought him with all the ferocity of an angry tigress when they clashed. It took a small eternity before she had him in the same position they'd been in as children with her knife at his throat and his hands limp at his sides.

The battle had been won and a treaty was made the Indians were safe and free to do as they please on the morning side of the island and he and his lost boys would stick to the night side though that didn't stop him from sneaking over the "border" to see her. Luci ever the fighter had expected a rematch but he offered an apology and friendship instead.

"so.. Which one is yours?"

They all looked down at the boy he was the villain in this situation having tried to kill them on many occasions and yet he was trying to make small talk?

"What?" Killian couldn't help muttering.

"Which one's yours? You all know mine is Luci so which gals yours?"

He was asking them about their women? Seriously!

"We are not having this conversation" Charming would have none of it.

"Oh come on it's not like we have anything else to do" Peter rolled his eyes at the king turning his attention to Robin.

"So you're with Regina yes?"

"Yes why?"

"Well Luci and Regina are practically sisters which means we have to have some semblance of friendship because I would do anything for Luci even deal with the likes of the shadows wrath"

"What are you talking about the shadows wrath? It's your shadow so tell it to play nice" Muttered Killian

Peter frowned "no its not"

"Yes it is" the pirate wouldn't fall for his tricks this time, he wasn't a fool.

"No its not, I would know what my own shadow looks like and THE shadow is not it"

"well your not making sense then"

"Killian you've known me the longest and yet you .. you can't tell the difference" Peter frowned this was bad, no this was worse than bad his fears were coming true the shadow was taking over his life. He had already taken away the lost boys now he was taking away everyone else startong with Killian and the storybrooke gang but eventually he would go for Luci.

"Luci.."

"What?"

"Luci!"

Luci was currently making plans with Emma, snow, and Regina for the lost boys they had to keep their end of the bargain Luci held firm on that. So here they were making a list of all the people who would take in at least three of the boys per home so they weren't alone and they had someone they trusted. It was all going well till she heard Peter's voice looking over her shoulder she saw his panic and frowned.

"just ignore him Luci" Regina was still mad at the trickster he had caused enough harm he didn't deserve Luci's sympathy.

"no"

"What?"

"Something's wrong he's panicking"

"Well I would too if I'd gotten myself caught" Snow interjected glaring at the boy.

"No he wanted to get himself caught so he could see me, but Peter isn't one to lose his cool so easily something is seriously wrong"

Leaving the 'war party' she made her way to peter and his guards the ladies were quick to follow half out of curiosity half out of concern. From what they knew nothing scared Peter Pan so for him to be panicking they knew something bad was gonna happen.

"What's wrong?"

"He's going on about the shadow" Killian eyed the boy still not understanding his panic.

"What about the shadow?"

"He's taking everything from me! He already took my face now he's trying to take everything else!"

"Peter calm down"

"no Luci he's trying to make me take his place as the villain and I won't! I won't let him take you!"

Kneeling before him she took his hands giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, hey Peter the shadow will never have me ok?"

"But can you tell the difference?"

Luci sighed

"Luci tell me right now can you tell the difference?"

"Peter there is only one Peter Pan and I'm looking at him I know you inside and out there is nothing the shadow can do that will ever take me from you no matter how well he plays the part there is always something off whether it's the green of his eyes or the sadistic smile I know the difference peter never doubt that" Luci cupped his cheek offering any comfort she could she knew he was worried and he had every right to be the shadow was a dark and manipulative being that although he looked and acted like peter he was far from the sweet trickster that owned her heart.

"so the shadow isn't your shadow?" just the tone of Charmings voice showed he didn't believe him.

"no its not"

"well sorry if I find that hard to believe"

"ive me a chance and I can prove it"

"no"

"look I want to prove it but you're not letting me"

"That's how they work pan" Regina spoke up glaring at the charming's out of the corner of her eye.

"all is evil till proven good but to do that means you have to break the mold that they have made for you give them something that way they know your serious, its only now that they have started believing me but even now I can see the doubt every now and then"

"That's not something I can do since I didn't have much to begin with"

"Then give them something"

"I don't have anything!"

"you have a secret" Luci wasn't about to let him off the hook but at the same time he was right he didn't have much to give but himself and his secrets but no one got secrets out of Peter except her.

"Luci…"

"No Peter, the shadow made them give up their deepest darkest secrets it's only fair"

"but Luci-"

"No, if you want their trust you have to give them something since the shadows taken everything"

He shook his head this was a bad idea.

"Look I know you're not the shadow but they don't prove that your more than they think give them something to go off of beside a trickster give them that boy I met my first night on the island give them Peter"

Nodding behind her Killian seemed to get the gist having Robin and charming leave Peter so Luci could sit beside him everyone got comfortable seeing as they were about to be told something of great importance or that's what Peter made it sound like. Sitting across from the others Luci rolled her eyes taking Peter's hand encouraging him to speak she knew everything about him and he knew everything about her so this would be nothing new. The others stared waiting till he finally got his courage together meeting all their gazes he squeezed her hand taking what strength he could.

"I was born Peter, son of Aodhan and Carra in the land without magic"

"you're from that world?" Emma couldn't hold back.

"Emma shh"

Chuckling Peter nodded "yes I was born in the land without magic but it was how I got**_ here_** that that's important"

Peter took a moment to collect his thoughts it had been centuries since he'd thought about his real family, his real parents, his father and mother. Taking a deep breath he began the story of Peter before the magic and shadows ever came into his life way back when he was a simple farm boy.

"you see I was always one to have my head in the clouds getting a wiping now and then because I couldn't get things done without getting lost in my imagination my mother encouraged it, saying I would be a great story teller one day but my father just couldn't see why I bothered with such things but as I grew he kept telling me to put these things out of my head to grow up but I just couldn't I never saw myself as a grown up and it didn't make sense to me I would go to market every year and after seeing how everyone else just worked on their farms some dying of starvation, others of sickness it just didn't make sense why grow up if I saw nothing worth growing up for?"

"it was then that I started having these dreams I would be on the shore an island where? I didn't know but the more dreams I had the more time I spent on the island. Later I would learn it was never land but back then I was so confused yet drawn in by it I couldn't help but love it here and then I finally met him it was when I had finally got up the courage to go to the cave I was curious but had no clue that the shadow was there but then again he does love surprises"

…..

…..

_Pausing in front of the caves entrance Peter looked around he felt as if he were being watched but he didn't quite know if it was the dream or if he was really being watched._

_"__You can't go in there"_

_Jumping peter looked all around he knew someone had been following him._

_"__Who's there?"_

_"__You can't go in there with a shadow that's just the way the cave is "called the voice ignoring his questions._

_"__What's in there?"_

_"__Only the most valuable thing on this island"_

_Glancing towards the cave peter looked around he was far too curious, now he had to go in._

_"__And how do I get rid of my shadow?"_

_A dark chuckle filled his ears looking over his shoulder he saw a faceless shadow standing behind him its arms were crossed, the shadow was a giant compared to him he was only nine as it was so most were taller than him._

_"__How do you get rid of your shadow the boy asks" the shadow shook his head._

_"__I want to know what's in there so yes how do I get rid of my shadow."_

_"__Easy by giving it to me"_

_Peter eyed the being in front of him, he knew better then to trust whatever this thing was and he would just have to live without going in that cave._

_"__Well I guess I'm never going then" _

_Walking past the shadow towards the jungle young Peter fully intended on going home now he had a lot of boring things to do when he woke up._

_"__What if you didn't have to leave here?"_

_Peter froze._

_"__This is a dream it doesn't matter I can't stay I have to wake up"_

_"__This isn't a dream Peter this is real"_

_"__No"_

_"__yes it is your leaving your world and coming here you want to leave that farm so badly you jumped worlds to do it, sadly you only come at night but I could make sure you stay here always never having to do shores, get wiping's from your father, not even picked on by the other boys you could stay here without a care in the world" the shadow knew everything about peter from the moment he set foot on the island to when he left it every night it wouldn't take much to convince him to stay._

_ "__Why would you do that?" Peter maybe a boy but his mama had always taught him to think about a deal before shaking on it._

_ "__Why not? You've been here enough times to know the island, you can do as you please here with little worry of being punished and I need something that only you can give"_

_"__And what's that?" Peter crossed his arms eyeing the faceless figure._

_"__Why a body of course"_

_'__What?"_

_"__In return for letting me look like you, you can stay on the island and never have to worry about growing up just to die"_

_Peter stared at the shadow the thing was almost reading his mind he didn't like it no one could read him so easily he was peter the sly, Peter the cunning!_

_"__No"_

_"__What?" the shadow frowned he thought he had the boy damn it!_

_"__I don't like that deal so no"_

_"__but if you agree then you will never have to grow up, you can be a boy forever never having to worry about the wasted responsibilities of running that farm or getting whipped, here you would be free to do as you pleased!" the shadow was trying his best to be patient with the boy but after all this time he wanted what he gave up everything for and to have the image of youth was his greatest desire! It took putting his heart in the islands magical core to stay alive this long but he didn't have a form he liked none of the boys that he kidnapped ever looked right but this one, Peter he was perfect he had that same devilish smirk and almost the same face though he reminded him of Rumple a bit._

_Peter watched the frustration come off the shadowy being in waves he had angered him but that didn't matter he could be free, he would never have any boring rules and most importantly he would never have to grow up! But there was something else Peter wanted he never wanted to b bossed around again and the shadow would still do that, call it a gut feeling or a sense of dread but Peter wouldn't have it he wanted no threats to his freedom none whatsoever!_

_"__Make me king of this island, free of any rules but my own and the same power as yours"_

_"__What!"_

_"__To fly like the birds in the sky, I want to be able to touch the clouds whenever I want"_

_The shadow blinked this boy was either very stupid or bold and cunning he smirked he could deal with such a boy on the island._

_"__Alright you'll have it now about that shadow of yours"_

_Peter held up his hand halting the shadow._

_"__This deal isn't happening unless we shake on it"_

_The shadow frowned the boy was smart he'd give him that, by shaking on it the deal would be as good as the contract he had in the other world. Malcom thought for a moment the boy would be king sure but Malcom himself would hold all the real power since his heart was in the islands core. What was the harm in making a little boy king if he could find ways to control him? Besides little boys were simple minded when distracted with games to play and islands to play on._

_The shadow smirked "deal"_

_They shook hands and the deal was struck. _

…

…

"Eventually I rounded up all the boys that had shown up on the island and formed the lost boys and things were good, great in fact but the longer we spent on the island the more… Aggressive we got which lead to an altercation with the Indians and that lead to what I estimate to be a century long battle but we all used the spring to cure ourselves so no one ever died but that meant no one could leave unless I said so because I was and still am king of the island and I make the rules but then one night I heard cry and couldn't help following it only to find a little girl with blue cat eyes and a boldness that rivaled my own" Peter smiled at Luci who rolled her eyes.

"So you made a deal with the shadow so he could use your face?" Killian had heard of plenty of hair brained ideas but this just didn't seem comprehendible.

"Yes and in exchange I rule the island but he seems to want to take it all back now that he has everything in place"

"well what else would you expect when one of the pieces starts fighting its puppet master?" Rumple was speaking from personal experience he had had many run ins with defiant players in the game of life but he always found a way to get them back into line.

"this is the shadows way of shortening your leash the moment you start doing what he wants he'll go easier on you but that cant happen"

"and it wont" Peter met the dark ones gaze, determination and anger filled those green eyes Rumple wouldn't want to be the shadow when that boy gets his head on straight.

"So what'd we do?" Emma wanted options from there they could hopefully come up with a plan.

"We kill him" growled charming

"Can't he doesn't have a heart" Peter didn't want them getting killed because of a lack of information.

"How do you know?" Regina was curious she was the heart expert in this situation and if this shadow didn't have a heart she would love to find it and crush it to dust.

"I've felt the inside of his chest before when I was beyond angry with the demon" Peter smirked but it was nothing like his usual mischievous one, no this was one that gave even Rumple shivers down his spine.

"how do you know how to rip people's hearts out?" Regina kept her voice s calm as possible ripping peoples hearts out was dark magic and to think this boy could be doing was unsettling.

"I showed him how" all eyes were on Luci her face was blank but anger burned in those sapphire cat eyes.

"why?" Regina had never been so worried in her life why on earth would Luci show this brat something so dangerous.

"It wasn't intentional though these kinds of things never are" Luci glared at the jungle floor her gaze slowly burned into the dirt under their feet. "it had been a long time after your mother had banished me here and as Rumple once warned me curiosity killed the cat though that explains why cats have nine lives"

"Luci!" Regina wanted answers now she couldn't have Luci losing herself to that kind of darkness, she just couldn't.

"I wanted to know how she did it so I figured it out Peter just so happened to see me do it"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who was it? Whose heart did you rip out?" Regina was starting to feel uneasy with how calm Luci was. The girl had never been the best at handling the guilt of taking a life well the innocent anyway but this was something different.

"it was after the wars with Peter and the Indians had ended there was this one shipmate on the jolly roger, Stavros" Luci hissed at the memory of that scum bag.

"He had an unhealthy thing for women and didn't treat that as a gentlemen should and being the pig he was he thought he could take any of the native women he wanted so I told him otherwise… but the scum kept going on and on like every other misogynistic pig that exists so I rammed my hand into his chest and rip out his heart"

Now they all understood this wasn't curiosity this was a twisted justice for a sick F #k and Luci had dealt it with all the ferocity and strength of the commander she would grow up to be. Luci shook her head slowly releasing a breath keeping herself as calm as possible she hated that basterd.

"If you ripped his heart out than why did you rip him apart?" Killian knew of his fallen crew member he'd found him the next morning ripped to shreds on the ship's deck.

"Because I couldn't crush it"

Regina looked up she hadn't done it, she hadn't taken the final step that would have sealed her fate.

"I was a child killian, my best friend's first love had his heart crushed by a woman I would hate till she died in Regina's arms and some part of me knew that if I crushed it to insignificant dust that it truly was than I would be no better than her and I couldn't live with myself if I was ever like that monster so I rammed that thing back into his chest and gave him to the husbands of the women he'd raped they were the ones who killed him but I was the one who told them where your ship was and snuck them aboard with his body leaving it for you to find"

Everyone was holding their breath never had the tension been so thick not with Regina and snow not with Rumple and Bae, hell not even with Emma and Bae. This was intense Luci was trembling slightly trying to keep the commander from making an appearance because memories from back then were so close to the war they were all painful and filled with such rage she was amazed she wasn't more embittered after the wars.

"It's funny how the island works" all eyes went to peter but his eyes were wide they narrowed at the figure behind them.

"it can bring out the best and worst in a person it just depends on how they react to the islands magic and you Luci have always been wonder that I can't help but watch"

"what'd you want shadow?"

The dark being smirked as his eyes glowed brighter.

"I came to give little Peter a lesson because after all I have done for you you're going to turn on me?!"

The ground shook as the shadow stalked toward them all the shadows started swarming around him his red eyes glowed brighter the closer he got.

"you should have just helped me Peter but you had to do this all the hard way"

"what other way would I do it?" spat Peter knowing full well the shadow would have his head if he kept it up.

"I gave you a choice Peter but it seems you made the wrong one!"

The shadows swooped down on them like a rain of black ink their weapons were useless against the creatures except for Robin's bow, Mulan's sword and henry's but he wasn't experienced enough so Charming took it up. The shadows screeched as they were sliced in half or impaled by arrows dissolving into nothing sadly it wasn't enough. Rumple and Regina were doing their best with the magical defense but it did little to stop.

The shadows withdrew again this time hitting them like a giant wave none of them could withstand the force throwing them all backwards. The shadows grabbed and pulled at them keeping them on the ground ruining any concentration Rumple or Regina had leaving them defenseless magic wise. The shadow wasted no time going for his target with a wave of his hand he silently ordered the shadows to take the boy. They ripped Henry from Neal's arms throwing the thief away like a ragdoll.

"MOM!" the shadows carried him away flying through the air heading into the night side of the island before they disappeared completely.

"HENRY!" Regina's outcry sent a pulse of magic as retaliation blasting away most the shadows till they all retreated back to the darkness.

They all sat for a moment trying to understand all that had happened it was all so fast even Rumple had a hard time keeping up. Regina sat there staring up at the sky Henry had been taken from her again, the fates truly hated her they couldn't let her have a moment of happiness or moments reprieve she would always be fighting against the current. Luci saw the impending break before the first tear ever left Regina's eyes she crawled to her friend her queen her sister and pulled her into the tightest most comforting hug she could offer. Hugging Regina Luci watched the half lit skies the shadow had Henry but he wouldn't be back anytime soon not after such an attack. If he wanted them dead than he would have killed them, no he wanted them to have some semblance of hope that they would find him and henry.

"Don't worry Gina we'll save him no matter what even if I have to do that final step, I swear I will get him back "

…..

…..

….

Red was at her and Victors apartment being on maternity leave gave her time to read all the parenting books she needed and eat all the strange foods she was craving in peace. It had been weird at first to live with Victor but their schedules blended almost seamlessly and now she considered it her home though they would probably need an upgrade once the baby came because it was a small place even for a doctor.

Hearing the front door open and close she looked up marking her place with the list of baby names she and Belle had made. She couldn't help smiling every time she looked at the name Caroline circled in red ink it was perfect they had both agreed especially Victor.

"How was your shift at the hospital?"

"Long and incredibly boring"

Setting down his backpack he joined her on the couch, kissing her while his hand rested on her heavily swollen belly only a couple of weeks now then the baby would be born. Victor smiled tiredly at that thought, though his mind had been wondering into darker territory lately. He was starting a family and yet he was still thinking about his research and experiments frowning he looked down at Red's swollen belly. His hand was resting on their child yet he was consumed with thoughts of death. How could he bring his little one into the world when all he wanted was to be around the dead trying and failing to create life?

In that moment his mind was made up nodding to himself he would never achieve his goal so why keep trying?

"Vic? Honey what's wrong?"

Blinking away his dark thoughts Victor looked up seeing concern in those chocolate orbs.

"I won't do it anymore"

"What?"

"My work, the research, bringing the dead back to life all of it I failed and it's- it's just not worth it anymore"

"Victor…"

"Red after losing my arm and almost my life I think it's for the best if.. if I just admit I am a failure… I failed to create life"

Never had Victor felt so humiliated admitting defeat to the one person who mattered the most, his girlfriend, the mother of his child, and the woman who he planned to marry he didn't care if they were doing things backwards. Red stared at Victor his shoulders slumped, head bowed just sitting next to him she could feel the pain and sadness at giving up on what he'd spent half his life trying to accomplish. Looking down she tried to think of something, anything that would brighten his spirits something that would prove him wrong. Smiling she took his other hand bringing it to her swollen stomach resting it upon hers.

He looked up confused, _why was she smiling? _

"Victor you did create life just not the way you thought you would"

He looked down at her stomach she was right he had created life he was a father and had created life through Red. They had created Life! HOW HAD HE NOT SEEN THIS! WAS HE THAT BIG OF AN IDIOT!

"I did it! NO **_We_** did it!"

He pulled Red into his arms kissing her with so much love he could barely keep himself from bursting with happiness.

"red I'm sorry I can be such a dunce some times"

"only sometimes?"

"hey!"

"your fine babe" Kissing her brilliant scientist she pulled away.

"just know that when you think something isn't good enough I'll be there to kiss some sense into you or smack it into you if necessary"

"good to know I have someone around here with their head on straight"

"I know you're lucky to have me" she teased

"Yeah I am" he smiled pulling her as close as her belly would allow he could feel their little one kicking away. It was amazing to feel when the tiny being inside her would kick she only did it for her mama and papa on occasion she would do it for Granny but no one else.

"you're a strong one baby girl"

"how do you know its gonna be a girl? You wouldn't let me do an ultra sound because you apparently like surprises"

"I just have this feeling like I have a feeling that the others will be back soon and how I'm not going to be the only one with a baby I just know there's gonna be more little ones running around" Red rubbed circles in her belly right where the baby was kicking it was the closest thing to actually touching her baby girl.

"well when everyone gets back we'll find out and you'll probably be right"

"yup" she popped the 'P' just for fun "then we can finally have the real baby shower and probably the birth"

"whoa now Red your not gonna go running around again it took me forever to convince you to take maternity leave and your already borderline bed rest"

"I know but keep in mind that nothings gonna keep me from meeting them at the pier when that ship comes back"

Victor shook his head smiling like mad Red had blossomed from a scared, self-deprecating , girl to a determined, confident woman and he couldn't be prouder to have her in his arms and as the mother of his child.

"I love you Red"

"love you too babe now could you please get me some crab or lobster and some strawberry ice cream oooohh and some pineapple!"

"Sure babe, sure"

….

….

**Hey guys! so Peter's got a real past HE IS NOT NOR HAS HE EVER BEEN MALCOLM, so yeah he's not related to Rumple or any of that. moving on Henry's been kidnapped and things are shit. again. but as always I will have a brighter ending than you think. sorry if it turned a little dark but I feel I ended it on a good note with Red and Victor because in case you haven't noticed this is more of a secondary minion story than anything. JUST A HEADS UP THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT SO GET READY FOR THE END! leave comments and stuffs.**

**-ECHOXKNOX OUT**


	8. Follow me and Survival

**Chapter Follow me and survival **

**When darkness falls  
And surrounds you  
When you fall down  
When you're scared  
And you're lost  
Be brave  
I'm coming to hold you now  
When all your strength has gone  
And you feel wrong  
Like your life has slipped away**

**Follow me**  
**You can follow me**  
**And I will not desert you now**  
**When your fire's died out**  
**No one's there**  
**They have left you for dead**

**Follow me**  
**You can follow me**  
**I will keep you safe**  
**Follow me**  
**You can follow me**  
**I will protect you**

**-Follow me**

**And I'll light the fuse  
And I'll never lose  
And I choose to survive  
Whatever it takes**

**You won't pull ahead**  
**I'll keep up the pace**  
**And I'll reveal my strength**  
**To the whole human race**

**Yes I am prepared**  
**To stay alive**  
**And I won't forgive,**  
**Vengeance is mine**  
**And I won't give in**  
**Because I choose to thrive**

**Yeah, I'm gonna win!**

**-survival**

**- both are by Muse**

…..

…..

I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI

…..

Crushed and frustrated was all that could be used to describe the storybrooke gang.

After all they had done to get to never land and finally get henry only for him to literally be ripped from their arms by the shadow. Regina was furious, the shadow had tossed them aside like children and taken henry with such ease they might as well as handed him over! They were all waiting for Rumple to say something because apparently he had a plan but he wouldn't tell the rest of them. She knew he had Pandora's Box but what else could they do? Luci was trying to come up with ideas most of which had been shot down but she was still going at it.

"Why don't we just use the old coconut trick?" snapping her fingers a coconut appeared out of thin air landing in her hand she opened it revealing a candle inside.

"What would that do?" Emma sighed they were all tired yet restless all of them were waiting for Rumple to speak he seemed to be debating something by the water's edge but he wouldn't tell them, not yet anyway.

"if the shadow is nearby and the candle is lit than all the animated shadows will be sucked into it" Neal explained "when I was a boy I helped Wendy and her brother's escape by using that to stop the shadow sadly the lost boys of old didn't let me go and once released the shadow took his time in punishing me"

Wendy shuddered beside him she knew exactly what he was talking about the shadow would torment her with nightmares of Bae dying or never coming back for her just like the night mares she had about her brothers.

"he is quite creative in his… punishments" muttered the blonde she was still a little girl but once they returned to this story Brooke place that the others went on about Regina had promised to help her become a grown up since Rumple hadn't spoken to any of them.

Luci watched the pair humming she stuffed the coconut into her vest kneeling in front of Wendy she continued humming. The blonde leaned back as the mist walker leaned in a little too close for comfort. Bae watched in confusion and grew uneasy as Luci proceeded to do the same with him.

"I can fix that you know"

"What?"

"The nightmares they are constant even after you've left the island they can last for years but they always linger never forgotten"

Wendy swallowed she had never left the island so they were very fresh in her mind each one more hideous that the last.

"He's using a very basic form of nightmare magic which happens to run through my veins"

"You can do it too?" Wendy leaned closer to Neal wondering why Peter would want to be around someone with such dark powers.

"yes but with nightmare magic your supposed to balance it out with dream magic which counter acts that and using my natural ability of sweet dreams I can take away the nightmares just ask Regina I saved her many a night from the horrors that lay in wait in that head of yours"

Both turned to Regina who nodded. "Its true Luci has saved me from myself because most my nightmare were about my mother's 'lessons' though we all knew they were just an excuse to torture me"

Neal shook his head trying to fight off the nightmares.

"Does it hurt?" asked Wendy she would do almost anything to be free of her nightmares.

"Nope"

Sharing a look with Neal they held a silent conversation eventually she nodded there was little else for them to do and if she could be nightmare free than she would happily let Luci help.

"Alright I'll do Wendy first since she's been here longer"

Sitting on her knees Luci was about the same height as Wendy sitting down.

"alright now I need you to close your eyes and take slow deep breaths can you do that for me?"

"y-yes" Wendy took Neal's hand hoping it wouldn't be a bad experience.

"Alright" resting her forehead to Wendy's, Luci took a deep breath she could taste the sour dark magic that filled the blondes head. Taking a deep breath she focused her magic on Wendy's head knowing exactly where it had to go she breathed out releasing her magic letting Wendy breathe it in pulling away Wendy started coughing.

"what did you do?" Neal immediately rubbed Wendy's back.

"I cleansed her mind of his magic and I left it with no place to go but out"

Wendy coughed out small plumes of black smoke till her lungs were clear taking deep greedy breaths she paused smiling slowly.

"its gone" the blonde had spoken so softly neal couldn't hear it but Luci had and she couldn't help grinning showing off her fangs.

"what?"

"Bae their gone, the screams, the pain, all of it.. it's just gone" Wendy beamed and Neal couldn't help pulling her into his arms after being held prisoner for so long Wendy deserved some happiness.

"Alright Neal your next"

"uh alright"

"Just close and breathe"

Holding Wendy's hand he did as Luci instructed once his eyes were closed she pressed her forehead to his. The sour scent of dark magic was faint but it was still there breathing out her magic she let it do its job pulling away she waited it took a minute but Neal sneezed right in her face.

"gaaah come on"

"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly

"ewwww" wiping off her face she flicked him on the forehead.

"I already broke your nose once Neal do really need to break it again?"

"No, no ,no sorry it'll never happen again"

"It better not yuck"

Peter watched all this transpire with amusement of course Luci would have broken Balefires nose rolling his eyes he went back to thinking about the shadow. The demon had taken henry and they had crossed off most the places they could think of but Peter was sure there was only one or two places left that he would have taken henry one was the hallows since the shadow liked lurking around there and skull cave. From past experience the shadow had done everything possible to subtlety and not so subtly keep Peter away from there because Peter didn't have a shadow and only those without a shadow could enter. That had to be it rising from his seat under a tree he called out gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone I have an idea of where the shadow might have taken henry"

"where?" Regina was the first to speak she would go through anything at this point to leave this stinking island with henry in tow.

"Skull cave, it's the place I can think of that he would take henry it's the only place none of you can get into"

"If we can't get in that how do we save him?" Emma was pissed _why would he even mention the place if they had no chance of getting in?_

"Only those without shadows can go in and all of you have shadows" Rumple shook his head he would do this for Bae and for henry, this was his redemption and he would carry it out no matter what.

"Rumple and I will handle it" Peter didn't have a shadow and he knew Rumple didn't have one, not anymore this was the only way.

"The two of you can't do it alone" Luci protested

"Luci this isn't up for discussion"

"Peter I don't care if I have to kick you in the crotch again you're not doing this alone!"

"Luci we-"

"We are always a team and the shadow isn't about to-"

"WE ARE NOT DISSCUSSING THIS!"

Luci stood for a moment blinking away the hurt she closed her mouth glaring at peter she took a deep breath. Peter knew she was pissed but there was no way he was taking her to fight with the shadow.

"Luci I know you want to help but this is the one time you can't, this is the one time that Tiger lily will have to stand back and let the idiot who helped caused this whole mess clean it up"

Looking away she clenched her hands so hard she had to fight to keep her claws from coming Peter was the only one that matter right now and he wasn't letting her help him. True he did help cause this mess but that's what she was there for, to help as always.

"You may not want my help Peter but where ever you go I will follow, no matter what... that's how it has always been and will always be"

With that she misted away, to where No one had a clue but Peter knew she wouldn't let this go, the moment they got back she would tear into him so hard he didn't even want to think about it.

Rumple sighed he figured something like this would happen but they had to move on with their plan. Taking a moment he went to Bae hugging him tightly he didn't know if this would be the last time he ever saw him again but just in case he wanted to hold Bae one last time. Nodding to himself he patted his coat pocket his eyes grew wide. It was gone. The box it was gone!

Spinning around he looked around the camp he looked from Regina to charming he needed that box! His eyes shifted around their camp focusing on anything and everything no one had any bulging pockets or over stuffed bags not that Pandora's Box was all that big. He spotted little Roland off to the side he was frowning while turning something over in his hands Rumple squinted just as the light shined off it, it was that box!

Walking over to the boy he casually looked around before kneeling down to eye level with Roland. Seeing Rumple he bit his lip not meeting the dark one's eyes as he held the box in both hands.

"Roland why do you have my box?"

"it was.. special looking and …" Roland's little shoulders slumped he knew he'd done something wrong but it wasn't stealing the box that was wrong, it was getting caught.

"well I need it back so we can save henry and then we'll all go home"

Roland looked at the box longingly he was sad that Luci wasn't here to hug him and couldn't help pouting she said she would be right back but now she was gone.

"But I got it for Luci…"

"What?"

"She was so sad that you had the box that I got it for her but now she's gone"

Rumple understood the boy's intentions after all Luciana was his caretaker for quite a while and he wanted her to be happy. Sadly, he was right Luciana was gone she was probably off trying to find a way to get rid of her shadow without getting herself killed.

"Don't worry she'll return once she's had time to think"

Ruffling the boy's hair he took the box putting it in his coat pocket for safe keeping.

"Pan lets go"

"Best to get this over with now before Luci comes back and does something we'll all regret"

Taking Peter's hand they flew across the island it was weird, flying. Rumple was so used to just teleporting but he enjoyed the experience he doubted he would ever get the chance to do it again. Flying across the water to the cave, the iconic skill was quite interesting hence its obvious name sake of skull cave. The entrance was dark but that was to be expected it was ominous but that was an illusion to keep trespassers from entering. Peter held Rumple's arm in a death grip, he wasn't afraid but he knew that one of them wouldn't be coming out of this cave.

"Rumple I need a weapon something sharp and magical since past experience has shown enchanted weapons do real damage to the shadow's minions"

"we can't kill the shadows… not with any conventional weapons enchanted or otherwise… but I believe a dagger would do the trick" Snapping his fingers a Dagger appeared out of thin air it was made of black steel if it had a sharper edges and more of a dark magic feel to it the thing could have been Rumple's dagger.

"Nice"

"Yes just don't let it out of your sight I don't give away things everything-"

"Comes with a price, I know Rumple now what's the plan?"

"We go in I distract the shadow and you find henry and get out of there"

"That's not a very good plan" Peter frowned even his plans were never that simple or filled with openings for mistake and disaster.

"We have little time to do this before The shadows got henry's heart so let's just get this over with"

Ignoring Pan's questioning gaze the dark one entered the cave it was like walking through water his entire body tingled with the dark magic used to create such a shield. Pan was right the entrance was just a cover up for once inside the cave was giant he glanced at the darkness that surrounded him he felt like he was being watched but brushed it off he needed to focus. Looking further into the cave he saw that there was a tunnel and judging by the sounds that echoed from it someone was fighting.

"Let me go!"

"Just give me your heart and it will all be over!" the shadow ground out.

Sharing a look with Pan, Rumple took off down the tunnel Pan close behind though he flew to keep his presence a secret. Sliding through the tunnels exit he found Henry pressed against the caves wall the Shadow had a hand held up ready to rip the boy's heart out.

"Let my grandson go" roared the dark one and he was the dark one his eyes were black and rolled off him in waves.

Seeing Rumple the shadow dropped the boy not even bothering to watch as he scrambled to his feet and ran way. It wouldn't matter if Henry ran the cave had no other exits that the one rumple had just ran down. The shadow also didn't notice Pan trying to fly in the high more hidden parts of the cave sadly Peter wouldn't be able to follow henry.

"Hello Laddie it took you long enough" the shadow looked around "what no Luciana?"

"No she has a shadow and Pan refused to help me"

The shadow smirked "he is just a little boy Rumple, he was never meant to be a hero just like we were never meant to be fathers"

"NO! Don't even try to compare us" hissed Rumple

"What we are more similar than you like after like father like son"

"No!" Rumple roared shaking his head he wouldn't be compared to this thing.

"Yes you are, I gave you up for youth and you gave up Bae for a measly dagger"

"But I regretted it and spent my life looking for him, you didn't look for me, you didn't even bother remembering me!"

The shadow frowned his red eyes shined with false sadness and pity.

"I always remembered you Rumple but I'm attached to the island now, I couldn't leave it even if I wanted to Pan wouldn't let me leave, he wouldn't give me permission of magic instead he keeps me here on the island like a dog on a leash"

Rumple knew it was a lie he had watched Pan and taken note of Luciana's reactions long enough to know when the boy was lying so the look on Malcolm's face only confirmed his suspicions.

"Look together we can get rid of Pan! we'll put his heart in the island and save it giving me control of the island again then we can start over just like we wanted"

Taking a deep breath Rumple smirked "well now I know where I got my grand skills of deception from you're the biggest liar I've ever met but it doesn't matter 'cause your right**_ I_** **_will_** be starting over just not with you"

Taking Pandora's Box out of his coat he held it out for Malcolm to see the look on his face was photo worthy in Rumple's opinion. Licking his lips Malcolm knew he was in trouble now he needed to be quick and turn this in his favor luckily he was already one step ahead of Rumple but he felt he should give his boy one last chance.

"You're not a hero Rumple you're a coward just like me and you always will be"

"No I'm not"

"just stop denying it rumple"

" I'm not a coward Papa now I'm gonna save my grandson"

Waving his hand over the box he waited for the tell-tale clicking and winding of the gears but it never came. Frowning he looked down at the box why wasn't it working?

"See you're not the one calling the shots here Rumple" Malcolm smirked pulling out the real box.

"I am and the moment you walked through the entrance I knew what you hand and I dreamed up a fake while one of my Shadows took the original"

Rumple swallowed.

"Now that you've had a go at it with your fake one let's see what the real Pandora's Box can do"

Rumple's eyes went wide as the red and white mist surrounded him as he was sucked into the box he only had one thought ringing though his mind.

_I'm so sorry Henry_

…

…

…

Smirking Malcom waved his hands over the box red and white mist surrounded the dark one he was frozen id step as the mist surrounded him the white mist blanketed the cave floor as the red mist wrapped around Rumple like a blanket slowly returning to the box.

"Quite dramatic for such a small box but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way"

Looking at the box the shadow sighed tossing it over his shoulder it made a clanking noise as it hit the cave wall. Turning his attention to Peter he raised a brow smirking with Peter's own victorious smirk. It was annoying and unnerving to be literally smirking at himself but the shadow wasn't him, it had just taken his face and wore it so he could forever be young.

"Tell me little Peter are you gonna try and be the hero just like Rumple or the hero you always played on the island?"

"I'll do what I have to, to save henry" Peter stood firm he wouldn't let the shadow take Luci's family from her, because now they were his family too and Luci had always taught him the importance of family and who was he to forget her lessons.

"How disappointing that you're playing the knight in shining armor" the shadow shook his head in disappointment.

"Naw knights play by rules, I don't "Peter drew a jagged dagger throwing it right at the shadow ducking easily the shadow sighed again only to see Peter gaping like a fish the boy wasn't gaping at him he was looking at something else. Turning around he saw Luci standing behind him with the dagger in her hand, the white mist from before surrounded her feet as that mischievous smile spread across her lips revealing her fangs.

"Luci what were you thinking hiding in Pandora's box like that you could have got yourself killed!"

"Peter now isn't the time to talk about this besides we have monsters to deal with" Rolling her eyes she knew he would be pissed but it was the only way she could get in and when Roland had offered to help she couldn't turn the little guy down and now she was right where she wanted to be.

"fine but we are having a serious talk after this"

"yes darling right after we kill shadow here"

"Ladies first "

"Ever the gentlemen " she chuckled reaching back she pulled down her tiger skin hood her eyes glowed through the slits in the tiger skin as white mist swirled around her till a giant mist tiger charged at the shadow its claws were giant black daggers like Rumples. The shadow barley dodged only for peter to come up behind him with a stalagmite, acting on reflex the shadow let his shadow form take over making all weapons useless as it passed through his body. Using magic he forced Peter back only to be distracted by the giant mist Tiger that nearly bit his head off he almost forgot he was intangible those fangs, which were also black daggers, almost felt real as they snapped above his head.

Flying out of range he used the shadows already present in the cave to make his own army cursing the fact that he couldn't take their shadows. Peter smirked as the Mist Tiger circled him sticking out a hand he brushed the mist till he stuck his hand in all the way pulling out a sword made of the same black steel as Rumples dagger. The shadows all swooped down on them only to screech as claws tore through them and peter's blade slashed them. The two made quite a team Malcom had to give them that, sadly he had used all the shadows in the cave if he used them all then he wouldn't be able to hide from them. Malcolm called them all back making a tornado of shadows around him.

Peter glared at the shadow they were doing a good job of keeping him busy but with both of them fighting him and rumple captured how were they supposed to find henry?

"Tiger were gonna need more than just a distraction if were gonna find henry"

Growling she nodded her glowing eyes flashed red for a moment before she circled peter again this time separating into two smaller mist tigers. It would be harder with two halves but they needed all the help they could get till henry was safe. Charging again peter went straight for the shadow as the two tigers went after the shadows clearing the way for him. Acting quickly the shadow dodged peter's attack flying out of the swarm of shadows he made his own sword meeting peter head on in their next clash they flew all around the cave being careful not to get too close to the giant hourglass that was slowly running out of sand.

Peter shoved the shadow away frowning something wasn't right here, why wasn't he taunting him? His moment of hesitation was all the shadow needed knocking the sword out of his hands before blasting him into the caves wall. Falling to his knees peter slumped to the ground unconscious they were losing for sure. The swarm of shadows was over powering Luci and her other half. The dozens of chilled hands held her down in an iron grip as Malcolm hovered above her an oily smirk on his ink black face.

"You shouldn't play games so much Luciana "

"Only friends and family get the privilege of using my real name and you aren't in either of those categories" Luci hissed as the shadows gripped her tighter digging into her skin.

"Well in a few moments we'll be the best of friends unless Peter there decides to do what I want him to"

"Please when has peter ever followed orders?"

"Oh he will or I'll do it for him "

"Then it looks like your already gonna have trouble"

"How so?"

"You can't order someone who isn't around"

Spinning around the shadow growled Peter was nowhere to be found there weren't even foot prints to follow! Clenching his fists the shadow cursed turning back to luci glaring at her with his crimson eyes only for her own Green ones to shine mirthfully back at his.

"Find him!"

Some of the shadows darted away the rest stayed where they were keeping her in place. The shadow leaned in close taking her face in his hands a wicked smirk filling his features she didn't like it one bit.

"you know I had good plans for you but since your being so difficult I think I'm going to have to do this the hard way"

"How so?" she muttered

"Oh you'll see I can't wait to memorize the look on peter's face"

Luci smirked her green eyes flashed wait green? He squinted something wasn't right looking at her smirk he realized it wasn't her usual mischievous smirk no this one reminded him all too much of peter.

"Sorry to disappoint you shadow but I don't give such gifts easily"

The white mist faded revealing Peter his signature smirk in place the shadow jumped back looking around he saw that the other mist tiger had faded to nothing. His eyes widened if this was Peter then where-

"sorry to ruin the fun but I couldn't leave henry to sit in the dark while we were having the time of our lives it wouldn't be fair" Luci had an arm around a tired looking henry, her dagger still clutched in her free hand.

"Right on time Luci, hello henry long time no see" peter gave a wave.

"What!"

Sending the rest of the shadows to retrieve Henry, Malcolm shoved Peter away he needed to get Luciana fast. Peter was quick to follow the shadow as Luci protected Henry Slashing and cutting the shadows watching them dissolve under the daggers power. Sadly the shadow had managed to sneak up on them grabbing henry, Luci tried to reach for him but the shadows still left grabbed her ripping the dagger from her hand peter froze they were caught again.

"Now here's how things are gonna go "said the shadow holding henry's throat but henry didn't move he kept his hands in his pockets just like Luci had told him too.

"Pan your gonna take his heart and give it to me or I'm going to kill her "

The swarm held her tightly while one stood behind her raising Rumples dagger a green liquid dripped from the tip. Peter swallowed there was no way he could take Henry's heart without Luci hating him for it and he couldn't have Luci hate him, he just couldn't.

"Don't worry peter I don't think henry will mind right henry?" luci kept eye contact with him the entire time.

Henry swallowed nodding slowly.

"See we all agree now do it pan"

Peter sighed he really couldn't do this to luci but he knew something was up Luci always hid a few ace's up her sleeve till they were nearly caught, he just hoped said aces worked.

"Henry code oranges!"

"What?!"

Henry took his hands out of his pockets revealing the two halves of the coconut Luci squeezed her eyes shut she was never very good at this sort of magic but after practicing with Emma and Regina she had it down to pat. The candle lite and the shadow freaked out he shoved henry away trying to fly out of range but he was still in his shadow form making it impossible to get away. He flailed his arms trying to grab something anything but he was caught and henry closed the coconut. The shadows around her dissolved and Luci couldn't help but fly forward hugging henry she was careful of the coconut he laughed as she spun him around.

Peter laughed watching the two when she set henry down she cast a quick seal spell on the coconut a black string wound around it securing the lid tightly. Turning to Peter she smirked, he couldn't help but return it. They were back to their old ways reading each other's minds and actions. Taking her free hand he pulled her in kissing her hard she laughed pushing him back and-

**_Sink!_**

.

be-bump

. Luci frowned

.

_be-bump_

_. Slowly she looked down _

_._

_be-bump_

. the black dagger was protruding from her chest

.

_be-bump_

_._Her brows furrowed in confusion, looking up at Peter she blinked in shock.

.

"Peter?" she whispered

"LUCI!" she collapsed in his arms gasping as the knife was pulled out of her back.

"Luci! Oh gods, luci! "Peter held her close gently lowering them to the ground her blood stained his tunic as he turned her over brushing her hair out of her face smearing blood on her cheek and forehead.

"I told you Pan she would make you weak look at you, one stab wound and your blubbering like some love sick idiot when all you had to do was kill the boy" sneered Malcolm the bloody dagger clenched in his right hand.

"I would never do that to Luci, he's her family!" shouted peter

"I know that's why I made the choice for you, now grab the boy, the sooner we get his heart the sooner I can deal with Rumple"

Peter swallowed looking from Luci to henry tears fell from his eyes. Luci blinked silently gasping for air, she couldn't let this happen but her insides were burning up her chest was on fire she could feel her magic trying to fix it but something was wrong. Looking up at Peter she desperately tried to get past the pain she had to speak damn it!

"Peter you ... Can't please"

"Luci I-"

"She'll die.. If henry dies Regina will die too and I-"coughing up a mouthful of blood she turned her head spitting it on the cave floor. Looking at the blood she silently cursed this was bad she was gonna bleed out unless her magic healed her but it wasn't working something was wrong.

"Luci don't speak please you're wasting your strength" Peter's hands shook as he held her closer kissing her blood smeared forehead.

"look Pan it won't matter if she saves her strength this blade is coated in Dream shade so even if you healed her wound she would fall right into the sleeping curse, now if you kill the boy fast enough then you can get her to the spring and she'll live with you here on this little island forever but you're not leaving till I get a heart in my hand" warned the shadow waving the half empty bottle of green liquid.

Peter was stuck looking at the shadow he knew he shouldn't have left it in Wendy's tree house but he just couldn't do that to Luci and look where that got him. Luci wished she could see his eyes that was one of the only ways to see what he was thinking when his face was this blank even she couldn't read it and that was unnerving. Closing his eyes Peter took a deep breath when those green orbs opened he glared fiercely at the shadow he had no choice, there was never a choice when the shadow was involved and if there was one it was only an allusion.

"I'm sorry Luci but … I can't live without you" laying her down Peter stood closing his eyes he turned to henry, the boy started backing away till his back hit the wall making him jump. Peter had a dead look in his eyes, he knew luci would never forgive him for this but he needed her to live. Panicking she looked from Peter to the shadow her heart beat faster and the burning increased making her cough up more blood she wheezed this couldn't happen she had to do something!

"Take mine"

Peter spun around so fast he almost lost his balance.

"What!"

Luci managed to roll on to her side, gasping for breath as her blood started to pool on the ground. She didn't care what peter was going to say or do she was talking to the shadow. She had to think there wasn't much time the fire in her chest was spreading and her eyes were already getting heavier by the minute it was only her magic that kept her conscious now.

"You.. need the heart of … the truest .. believer but … you never specified as to what they.. believed in "

The shadow tilted his head seeming to consider it.

"And what could you believe in that could have any value hmm?"

"Not to be.. too cliché… but true love, my love and … faith in Peter "

"And what value does that have?" sneered the shadow he wouldn't fall for that old story true love was for fools and the mad but then again Luciana was mad and Peter was a fool so it could be true for all he knew.

"true love can break any curse…. save any life… if its immortality you want… then the love I have for p-peter…. would be more than enough … to keep you a live for eons " Luci was barely able to speak her lungs were dying for air and her heart was pumping too much blood for her to stay alive. It was pouring out of her chest and back like syrup, heavy and thick but her life source all the same. She needed him to take it if he didn't then two people would die either way. If henry died then Regina would too, if luci died then peter would follow, it all came down to convincing the shadow and there was nothing she wouldn't do to convince him.

"Henry only started…. believing in magic… less than a year ago.. Me? My whole life and then some…" she had another coughing fit she tried to cover her mouth only for it to be covered in blood the fire was growing tears poured from her eyes she was dying and she knew it but she wouldn't go down without one last fight.

"Luci shut up!" demanded Peter

"I think I can see this working out "said the shadow

"NO! don't listen to her, you wanted henry's heart? I have him right here" Peter grabbed henry by the collar he licked his lips "I'm sorry henry but I have to do this"

"Please don't!"

Henry raised his hands as a last defense to save his heart Peter drew back his hand just like he'd seen Luci do all those years ago he would do this he would do it for her. Poised to strike his arm tensed he took a deep breath Henry was crying great crocodile tears, his pleas rang through the cave and Peter's ears but he had to do this for luci he would do this. A loud CRUCH! Filled the air but henry wasn't the one who was screaming. Peter's hand was still poised to strike. Luci held her own heart in her hand, the organ beat erratically in her hand as she writhed in agony both from the wound and the pain of her heart being ripped out.

Screaming in agony she clutched her chest, the bleeding increased as her heart beat fast and the fire spread from her chest to her arms, her body was trying to shut down but she couldn't let it. At least now that she was heartless she wouldn't feel as much pain in fact she didn't feel anything at all it might have been disturbing if she cared enough to call this … feeling disturbing.

"Sorry Pan seems your too late" chuckled Malcom a sinister smirk on his face. He had won and now he would rub it in Peter's face for the rest of their immortal lives till Pan went Mad.

"Luci how could you?" peter dropped henry slowly edging towards them one false move and her heart could be crushed. It didn't matter that it was in her own hand the heartless ones tended to do things out of spite and he didn't want to give her any ideas.

"I had to peter I couldn't live with myself knowing I had failed Regina as well as you "rolling on to her stomach she barely managed to get on all fours.

Her body screamed for her to just lay down and die but that wasn't her style she would fix everything, just like she had before. Looking up at the shadow she saw the triumph in his eyes the old bastard might have gotten a heart but now no one would get her slowly she managed to kneel down it would b the only time she ever did it for anyone who wasn't Regina and it would be the last time she ever did it. Meeting Malcom's red eyes with her own cat eye blues she held out her heart it would be the end but the others would live and that's all that mattered.

"Thanks for the heart Lass" his taunting had no effect on her now, she simply didn't care, not anymore.

Malcom reached for it victory shined in his eyes as he smirked he finally had her right where he wanted her for once he had her heart he could use her to get henrys heart then he would save her. After his Grand victory he would have all he needed to expand never land to all realms then he would rule over all and be forever young!

His hand was mere inches from cementing his victory only for Luci to grab his wrist yanking him forward he lost his balance in one swift motion she slammed her heart into his chest it burst into a golden light like the sun the magic was so strong it burned her hand as well as his chest. Malcom's screams filled the cave as the heart absorbed all the darkness from him, taking with it the power he had taken from the island. The heart slowly stopped glowing, the rays of pure light slowly changed from shades of purple to a sickly black, her heart looked like a black crystal. The shadow didn't look like peter anymore now he was a man with long grey hair his clothes were old and shabby grey boots with a white shirt and faded cloak his face had wrinkles in it.

This was who the shadow really was, he was truly Malcom, the gambler, the cheat, the abandoner of sons and his likeness to Rumple was almost frightening. The old man fell backwards gasping as he clutched his chest his body was weak and frail no longer thrumming with limitless power. Peter and Henry stared in shock they never would have guessed that was what the real shadow looked like or even that he had a real form but there he was.

Forgetting the shadow Peter rushed to Luci's side Pulling her on to his lap checking her eyes for what already knew to be true, she was heartless and that fire no longer burned in those cat eye blues no she was empty. She might have stopped the shadow but she couldn't stop death, she was bleeding out and her eyes were drooping the dream shade was starting to take effect. Tears filled peter's eyes looking from the black heart in Luci's hand to her bleeding chest. He would lose her no matter what they did and there was nothing he could do but be there for her even if she didn't love him now that she was heartless he would stay with her to the end. Looking away he spotted Pandora's Box looking down at Luci he wiped away his tears smearing her blood on his face, he might not be able to save Luci but he could still save the others and he would… for Luci .

"Henry bring me that box"

"What?"

"Bring me the box we have to free Rumple and get you out of here"

Stumbling across the cave to the spot where the shadow had thrown the box henry picked it up, it was radiating magic just holding it made his hands tingle it was incredible that such a tiny box could hold so much power, licking his lips he brought it to Peter. The sound of scrambling made them look up, the man that was "the shadow" peter's green eyes were so cold it made the man flinch.

"Oh you're not leaving yet I think it's time for a reunion"

Peter grabbed the box waving his hand over it the gears clicked as the red mist was released, freeing Rumple. The dark one stood there, still in the same shocked state he had been in when the shadow had first trapped him in the box.

Looking around Rumple's eyes widened at the state of the cave which had claw marks in the walls and was devoid of shadows but it was the three children that really shocked him. To see Luciana in peter's arms, her chest barely moving as she breathed though it was more like gasped for breath, a wound in the center of her chest was like a small river with blood running down her stomach and down her side creating small pools around her. Peter held her on his lap the box in one hand the dying girls blood stained face and tunic but Peter was a changed man. The playful childish spark in his eyes was gone replaced with burning rage and thick angry tears, as the girl he loved lay dying in his arms. Last was poor henry his clothes were torn and stained with blood and dirt, his face was sickly pale, fear and sadness shined in his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

Yes, they were quite a sight but the man on the ground across from them had all the dark ones attention as he crawled slowly on his belly trying to get to the black heart in Luciana's hand. His eyes widened as he realized just what was in that heart stepping forward he snatched up the heart.

"Noo!" wheezed his father Rumple growled kicking the decrepit man away from them sneering as he cried out when his back hit the wall of the cave.

"We can't have you getting a hold of this now can we"

"Be careful with that heart Rumple it's Luci's" growled Peter

Looking at the heart in his hand Rumple felt his own ache if this was Luciana's then….

"Rumple I want you to take that "thing" and henry and leave "

"What?" Rumple turned his gaze back to pan.

The boy's features were hard, he held on to Luciana as she fought the drowsiness of the dream shade she was fading fast by the looks of it, it wouldn't be more than five minutes for her heart to give out. It didn't matter that her magic could heal her the dream shade was like acid eating away at the body and magic till there was nothing left. The fact that she was now heartless didn't help she wouldn't be able to give Peter the goodbye he deserved or Regina, any of them. No it couldn't end like this not after all they had been through it just couldn't end this way… could it?

"You heard me Rumple take henry, the shadow, every last one of them and leave, you all have my permission to leave the island"

"Pan-"

"Please… "

The boy whispered brokenly looking down at the girl in his arms. Peter leaned down pressing his forehead to hers. He couldn't lose Luci, not again he wouldn't be able to make it a second time he barely held on to his sanity the first time there was no way he could do it a second time. He didn't even bother holding back the thick tears he didn't care anymore the girl he loved was slowly dying in his arms and there was nothing to be done and he hated it. Hugging her close Peter sobbed into her shoulder he didn't care what Rumple said this was the end for him after this there was nothing for him, nothing at all.

Rumple watched the boy fall apart the only sound in the cave was his heart wrenching sobs and the occasional soft cough of Luciana as her lungs started to give out on her. He knew exactly how he felt, when he had thought belle was dead and later after finally getting her back she was shot making her lose her memories, he nearly died. Looking down at the heart in his hand he looked back to Luciana when he was dying she had offered him company, after all he had done to her, taking her people, her mother, her true love, she was still willing to keep him company in what they had all thought would be his final hours. Holding his head high he thought for a moment there had to be something they could do because there was no way in hell he was letting her die remembering his own near death experience he glanced over at Malcolm as he wheezed he must have broken a few ribs being thrown into a wall like that. Good for him.

"Pan you can save her "

"Don't toy with me Rumple" whispered Peter

Luci wheezed her lungs couldn't seem to grasp the air anymore seeing her problem Peter gently turned her head slowly he helped her turn on her side as she vomited more blood slumping once more. The dream shade made her feel so warm and fuzzy like she was wrapped in a blanket, slowly drifting to sleep but it contrasted with the cold feeling that was slowly spreading through her like she had been caught in the rain when she was little and Regina and Daniel would wrap her up in a blanket by the fire. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep maybe then the cold would go away but she couldn't go to sleep if she did she would never see Peter again she couldn't miss him for a second but some part of her realized she was dying and that made her already breaking heart ache a little though she couldn't precisely tell why? this made thick tears ran down her cheeks. Things were fading in and out for her she was getting a blurry version of Peter's face and she hated it if she was going to die she wanted to see him clearly one last time but it seemed the fates wouldn't even grant her that.

"I can save her "

"But at what price?" Snapped Peter glaring at Rumple the dark one smiled the spark in his eye.

"None, she saved my grandson I would say I'm paying her back "

Looking down he nodded he would do anything to save Luci even trust the dark one.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing leave it up to me "

Stalking towards the islands magic he looked over the hourglass reaching inside it he pulled out a grey heart, it beat wildly in his hand making him chuckle, the old man was scared. Rumple lifted the man into the air smirking darkly he whispered the words remembering all too well how it had saved his own life. Good. Snapping his fingers Cora's candle appeared between his fingers stuffing it in his coat pocket he couldn't help thinking of Cora she had wanted to get rid of the girl yet it was her own idea of revenge that was saving her Rumple couldn't help smirking **_how ironic._** Kneeling beside Peter he held the black heart over the dying girl's chest.

"What are you doing?!"

"we have to put her heart back it might take a few moments but when I put his heart back everything will be fine" Rumple assured him.

Peter swallowed nodding slowly he put his hands on Rumples together they pushed Luci's heart back in. The pain was excruciating she couldn't hold back as she screamed, her back arched off the ground as she choked, coughing up more blood. Her eyes went wide the crimson red started seeping into them, a pale tint came over her skin her fingers tremble and bleed as her claws came out. The feathers in her hair turned ink black and snapped becoming jagged and dusty, her spin cracked as it started transforming making her more hunched over, her hair itself lost its gleam but became knotted making her look feral. The darkness of the island started to take over slowly consuming her it was too much! All of Malcom's fear and selfishness was at war with her the foreign emotions made her sick.

Rumple stood he had to be quick snapping his fingers the candle floated before him both ends light themselves. Glancing at Malcolm he smirked leaning forward he whispered the name it echoed throughout the cave. Malcolm glared at him for a moment but started cowering as soon as Rumple started walking in his direction he needed to be quick about this if she was to live. Using magic he lifted the pitiful man into the air raising the man's heart he slammed his father's heart back in his chest the man gasped only for Rumple to drop him on the ground.

"What did you do?" panted Malcom clutching his chest.

"oh I just gave you back everything you were trying to force Luciana the poisoning of the island, all that hate and corruption, the dream shade you used, all of it "

The gasp from Luci made Rumple smile looking over his shoulder he saw her claws receding and the red faded from her eyes. The wound in her chest was gone, she blinked no longer feeling the drowsiness of the dream shade. Coughing she sucked in deep breaths of air oh glorious air she realized that she wasn't drowning in her own blood anymore. Sitting up she looked down at the hole in her shirt finding only smooth skin she looked up at Rumple.

"What did you do?" her voice was rough from screaming.

"The same thing that Cora did to snow and what snow eventually did to Cora, I believe we are even now Luciana"

Nodding slowly they all looked back to Rumple's father blood stained his clothes as his chest bled out his eyes fell shut as the dream shade took full affect. Gasping Malcom looked at Rumple one last time hatred in his old eyes before he slumped forward. The man, the Shadow, Malcom was dead. Henry had been saved and Rumple was free. Peter pulled Luci into the tightest hug in the history of mankind but they had been so close this time from here on out she was never leaving his sight again.

"Uh peter, just been stabbed still sore"

"I don't care I almost lost you"

Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. It was true she had done one of the stupidest things ever but Henry and Peter were more important than her own life. Returning the embrace she couldn't help but smile they had won. Peter was in control and the island was cleansed of the evil that Rumples father had been forcing the island to take. The others could go home and she could be with Peter but… what about her family? Regina would still need her and Emma was still accepting her love for hook and of course there was Henry and Roland.

She still had things to do before this was all over.

"We should leave" she murmured against peter's shoulder.

"Of course, besides this place gives me the creeps" Peter pulled away giving her a smile she was about to stand when he picked her up bridal style she was quick to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Peter!"

"Hey I just got you back, you're staying with me for a while got it?"

She smiled letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Got it"

"Come on love birds we have a boat to catch"

….

…

…..

It was early and waking up early would have been a usual thing if it wasn't a Saturday but Jefferson knew they would need some food once Grace woke up she was a growing girl after all. Jefferson turned off the stove and put the pans in the sink he grabbed some milk and poured it into three glasses. It had been an eventful week and he was finally at peace, well as at peace as a mad man could be. Carrying the breakfast filled tray out of the kitchen he headed up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, he loved saying the hell he loved just thinking it their bedroom. Shaking his head he gently pushed the door open careful of the squeaky hinge peeking inside he couldn't help just standing there admiring the view. There on the king sized bed lay Grace cuddled up with Alice, his Alice was finally back in his life, his world, and his arms and he would never let her leave them, not again, not ever.

It had taken weeks for that one salvaged bean stalk to regain its health and now it had grown beans for a new crop which lead to him finally leaving to find Alice. He couldn't use his hat because King George had burned it but he did have experience with magic beans and being a world jumper gave him the knowledge needed to get the magic beans to take him back to wonder land. He almost made a wrong turn here and there nearly sending himself to Underland but he was lucky to know the world paths and mad it back to wonder land.

The land had changed since he'd last been there all the heartless people were wandering around aimlessly without Cora to rule them they were mindless but once Jefferson found her new heart room he started returning hearts left and right. Sadly he didn't find Alice's not without some digging anyway, literally he had found out through the queens guards after giving them a heart that she had ordered them to bury a chest under her rose garden to he ran out there with a spade and dug like well a madman. One hour later and twelve uprooted rose bushes later he found a dirty old chest but judging by wild heart beat inside it there could only be one heart inside it. Breaking open the chest he saw the most beautiful and frightening thing he would ever see in his entire life: Alice's beating heart.

Taking his beloveds heart he put it in a velvet sack and tied it round his neck he didn't care how ridiculous he looked he was Jefferson the mad hatter and he would be as ridiculous as he pleased. He spent the rest of the day searching with the help of the guards for Alice, running up and down staircases, sliding in and out of bedrooms, kicking open doors till he ran to the tallest tower in the castle of hearts and it was there he found his Alice her clothes were torn to rags, her silky blonde hair had nearly lost its shin becoming knotted and dirty but those pale blue eyes, those curious, cunning, intelligent eyes told him all he needed and for a moment the madness cleared.

"I've been thinking of things that rhyme with M ever since I lost you but now my mind is filled with the laughter of a little girl, the burning of a hat, and the beating of a heart that has long been out of use tell me could such a heart be yours?"

The blonde tilted her head staring at this madman she smiled though it wasn't like her old ones for without her heart all joy and laughter were gone but not for long.

"I believe so, for the queen collects them you know though she never could pull the strings of this puppet, to defiant and strong willed as any proper young lady should be though my tutor used to tell me otherwise"

Jefferson fell to his knees before her slowly he took off the sack undoing the draw string he took out her heart it fluttered in his hands the same it would in her chest every time she saw him. With shaking hands he raised it to her chest her own smaller paler hands joined his and together they pushed her heart back to its rightful place. Which brings him to now both his girls were here and happy their meeting had been unlike any other instead of lots of tears or the generic running into each other's arms they met in the most curious way though he should have known better this was Alice and grace after all.

The two ladies first meeting had been Grace running into the house as always with her book on mice. Her other parents had allowed her a pet mouse she had been studying them and even started writing a little story on the adventures her mouse would have as it traveled through a door to all the different worlds and this caused such an interesting turn of events. Grace ran to the study as always and set her books down she wanted to write a bit more but her pencil was dull so she thought she would grab her father's pen when she turned to the desk who would she find there other than a beautiful blonde woman with eyes so like her own.

_"__Hello there" said Alice smiling down at the girl she knew was her daughter she had been dying to meet Grace but Jefferson had wanted to wait for her to assimilate properly only for her to outdo him in all aspects of the twenty first century but Alice was always a quick learner._

_"__Hello" Grace stared at this woman with eyes like her own she couldn't get past those eyes._

_"__If you stare long enough you're bound to go cross-eyed" Alice teased loving the way Grace's nose crinkled when she thought of being stuck cross eyed._

_"__What's a little girl like you doing in this old place hmm?" _

_"__I'm here to meet my Papa he said he had a surprise for me and I have one for him"_

_"__And what's your surprise?" _

_"__If I tell you then it won't be a surprise" Grace rolled her eyes as if it was soooo obvious but Alice didn't take offense._

_"__Well than I can't ruin the surprise so tell me something else why are you here to see your papa besides this surprise?"_

_Grace eyed this curious blonde woman everyone knew her father had been gone so this woman must know too._

_"__Well Papa is supposed to come home today and he's supposed to come home with my mama but he isn't back yet"_

_"__oh well that isn't good I've never been good at waiting" _

_Grace frowned she wasn't very good at waiting either. Alice waved her closer, being the curious girl she was Grace couldn't help moving closer Alice picked up her daughter sitting the girl on her lap loving the feel of her daughter in her arms breathing in the scent of fresh cookies and curiosity. _

_"__But I know a way to pass the time would you like to know what it is?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__Alright I like to think of impossible things till whatever needs to happen happens"_

_"__What?" Grace frowned confused yet curious as ever as to how it worked_

_"__you see I was stuck in one place for a very long time but I was able to wait it out by thinking of impossible things and places but then the person I was waiting for came for me and here I am"_

_"__Wait a man?"_

_"__Yes" Alice smiled glancing towards the door way where Jefferson stood with the widest, tear filled eyes she had ever seen._

_"__What kind of man?" Grace leaned closer she had to know what the man looked like because she had a pretty good idea of who he was. _

_"__Let me see" Alice closed her eyes smiling to herself. "He had long hair though the front stuck up in the oddest directions sometimes and he was tall though his eyes were the one thing that caught me when I first saw him they were like puddles by this lake I used to play in as a child, so clear and blue"_

_"__That sounds like my Papa!"_

_"__I hope that's me or I would be incredibly jealous!"_

_Hearing her Papa's voice Grace jumped looking around she beamed at her papa sliding off Alice's lap she grabbed her notebook holding it up for Jefferson to see._

_"__Papa I have a something for you!" _

_"__what could it be?" he scooped her up glancing in Alice's direction she leaned back in the leather chair watching them with such love in her eyes he swallowed quickly turning his attention back to Grace._

_"__Look in my note book and you'll see" Grace opened her notebook for him showing him the new pages of her story._

_"__Well it seems I have an author in the makings"_

_"__The story keeps growing Papa what else am I to do but write it all down!"_

_"__true my darling now I have a surprise for you but you seem to have already figured it out"_

_Grace frowned. "What?"_

_"__When I left I said I would return with your mother and I am a man of my word but I wanted to introduce you myself"_

_"__wait I already…" looking back to Alice Grace's eyes widened Alice stood from the chair slowly walking to her husband and daughter a soft smile on her lips as she waited for Grace to comprehend it all though she was a little girl so she may need more than a few minutes._

_"__Mama?"_

_Alice closed her eyes never had she heard such a beautiful world in all her life. Opening her eyes she smiled through the tears nodding._

_"__yes… yes Grace"_

_"__MAMA!" she jumped out of Jefferson's arms to Alice's and she had been there ever since. _

"Darling are you going to let breakfast get cold or are you going to let us have breakfast in bed?" Alice's melodious voice brought him out of his memories though he doubted he would ever stop thinking about that day. Smiling he set the tray down in the middle of the bed Grace giggled as he and Alice kissed scrunching her face making a quiet 'ewwww' before taking her toast from the plate spreading the butter and strawberry jam just like Alice did.

"How did you sleep?" Jefferson couldn't help asking it had only been a week since Alice's return and he wanted everything to be as perfect as possible.

Smiling softly Alice leaned over Grace kissing his cheek.

"Amazing, Jefferson simply amazing"

The hatter's heart swelled with love and pride he had kept his promise and now his family was back together, Luci would be so proud of him and he knew Alice would miss the old Cheshire cat. Thinking of Luci he frowned it had been months since they'd heard from the Mist walker even Belle was getting depressed the brunette hadn't gotten any word what so ever about their situation. Things had been a little chaotic but they'd kept themselves afloat till now and everyone was getting restless but oddly enough Red had been the one to keep her head. This whole pregnancy had changed the she wolf she was calm and nearly prophetic as she predicted many things simply by a 'gut feeling' it was amazing really and it seemed she knew everything that was going to happen so when Red told them something they started taking it seriously.

Taking a sip of tea he smiled remembering all those old tea parties he, Alice, and Luci used to have those were the good old days. They would have those tea parties again and this time they would have grace there too and Regina and henry maybe even Emma though he didn't know where she would fit in their little club, varying in sanity and madness. The buzzing of his cell phone broke him out of his Alice induced bubble shaking his head he was quick to grab his phone hitting the answer button he made faces at Grace.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jefferson its victor"

"Hello doctor what can I do for you?"

"Well you see- Red watch your step… I don't care if it's just the curb it's still important to watch your step"

"Um doc?"

"Listen Jefferson could you please come to the pier, Red has insisted that everyone meet us there and- Red not so fast! You're a little past your due date we have to be careful" Victor gently scolded his fiancé, the idiot had finally proposed and gotten her the prettiest rock in all of story Brooke and it had been on her finger ever since.

"Sure let me get the girls out of bed" he poked Grace's side making her giggle till her mother took over making the girl bright red from laughing so hard.

"Good luck"

Hanging up he joined in loving the heavenly sound of laughter that filled his ears. Getting dressed the little family left the new house he had bought to be closer to Grace, him and Alice held one of Grace's hands as they walked down the street. Everyone could just feel the happiness radiating off them as they walked by they made their way to the pier and as Victor had said There at the end of the dock stood Red her stomach was huge even her red coat couldn't cover it not that she ever wanted to. The leggy Brunette stood there her eyes were glued to the horizon while her hands rubbed her stomach Victor stood behind her his hands were on her hips making circles with his thumbs. They were a good couple it reminded Jefferson of when Alice was pregnant with Grace, she had been like Red unusually calm but when she got mad her temper was one to send even Cora's fiercest heartless running.

Belle was sitting on the edge of the pier on a lone bench the poor woman had been worried sick about Rumple. The librarian had spent most of her time in his shop manning it and advising the people because honestly they needed some kind of structure or government and Belle was the best temporary 'mayor' they could get, she was smart level headed and extremely resourceful her and Alice got along so well he made jokes about them being sisters all the time. The only thing that kept Belle calm was that one message from Luci saying that Belle's crocodile was in good hands from there her faith had been renewed and she stayed as strong as she could but it was evident that she was losing her steam.

"Hello Doc"

Victor smiled at them over his shoulder. "Hello Jefferson how's the miss's?

"Good doctor, Never better in fact" Alice smiled kissing Jefferson's cheek while swinging Grace's hand with her own.

"How's belle do you know?"

"As depressed as can be but soon enough she'll be grinning like an idiot" Red spoke with such confidence Jefferson found it impossible to doubt her but he was never one to doubt anything so why start now?

"I can't help but agree Red" Alice smiled as she looked out on to the horizon.

"Good to know someone doesn't think it's just pregnancy hormones"

Red smirked looking out to the water as a loud CRACK! Filled the air a portal opened above the water they all waited with baited breath. The portal spun and great winds blew as a ship suddenly came through it creaking and rocking as it crashed into the water.

"LAND HO!"

The Jolly Roger swept up to the docks it was only Killian's skill at the helm that lead them into the docks without problem. Giving the signal the lost boys dropped the anchor cheering loudly as the ship came to a smooth stop. Stepping up to the railing Luci waved the others were shocked by her odd attire but Jefferson knew exactly what this meant looking to Alice he bit his lip silently begging she laughed softly before nodding knowing exactly what her husband**_ Needed_** to do, running past the others his long coat flapped in the wind, whipping in the air as he jumped on the piers guard railing.

"I've spotted myself a Tiger Lily is she as wild as they say?" he called through his laughter.

"Only as wild as that hatter is mad!" Luci jumped off the ship landing on the dock with cat like grace, she ran full speed tackling the hatter in a hug making them fall off the railing the pair were laughing all the while.

The others used more conventional methods to get off the boat, like the stairs. The whole town was there by now greeting the royals and cheering as Henry walked off the boat. That one little boy was a main part of the town it was his belief that had saved them and now he was home safe and sound. Belle weaved her way through the crowd jumping Rumple she kissed him as hard as she could pouring all the love her body could muster into it. Pulling away Rumple smiled hugging her as close as he could burying his face in her hair. There was no way after the ride they'd just had that he would ever leave Belle again no matter what, he didn't care if they were all cursed again as long as he had Belle he would live no amount of magic or power would or could ever replace his Belle.

Wendy stuck to Bae's side he had explained some things about this new world and she was still wary of it but the sight of her brothers had her beaming with tears running down her face. a group hug was mandatory. She pulled them as close as possible it was so strange having her younger brothers be so much taller than her but now they were no longer boys they were grown men.

"Oh john, Michael I've missed you so much"

"we missed you too" John held her all three of them were crying now but Wendy couldn't wait to tell them about the new never land she had to other wise Peter might get himself hurt apparently this world still had guns and she wouldn't want Luci to be upset with her brothers for shooting the boy.

"John, Michael we fixed never land it's good again, Peter helped us and everything"

"But he was the one who trapped us there!" Michael protested

"No it was the shadow but Peter killed him that's how we were able to leave, Peter's good now he's always been the shadow was just controlling him please understand the fight between us and him is over" when she saw the doubt in their eyes she nodded towards the lost boys who were hesitantly looking around at the towns people wondering who their new parents would be.

"Peter is letting the lost boys go so they can have families"

"He is?"

"Yes!"

She hugged them again knowing they would be satisfied for now but she didn't care she had her brothers back and soon enough she would be just as old as them then she and Bae could be together just like she dreamed.

Red was getting congrats right and let till Snow made her way through the crowd seeing her friend so far along in her pregnancy she squealed hugging Red as much as her friend's stomach would allow. It would be great they would finally have another baby around and hopefully Snow would have a little one of her own soon.

"Oh Red I missed you, I hope you haven't had the shower already"

"No I wanted to wait for you guys to get back but as you can see you're a cutting it pretty close"

Snow smiled a teary smile. "At least I'll be here for the birth"

"Definitely, besides I would hope my baby's god mother would be there"

"Red!"

Shaking her head Red hugged snow again she missed the raven haired woman greatly glancing away she saw L and Jefferson together Alice and Grace were off to the side letting the two have their moment but a boy was leaning against the railing. His green eyes were watching L with such love she couldn't help smiling it seemed the queen's commander had finally gotten her happy ending.

"Oh gods Luci I was having a heck of a time just getting back to this world let alone finding her"

"I don't doubt that Jefferson but a hatter's hat wouldn't have been the best mode of transportation"

"True but what about misting?" Alice couldn't help it being around Luci brought that mischievous side besides it had been a long time since she'd last seen the girl.

"Why Alice" Luci misted above her gloating on her stomach above them she rolled onto her back in midair. "Would I ever be one to disappoint?"

"Never chesh, never"

"How come she can get away with calling you chesh and I can't?" Jefferson pouted crossing his arms.

"Because hatter, she was the one to think it up and you were the one to annoy me with it"

Jefferson ever the adult in the situation stuck his tongue out at her and Luci also being an adult did the same. Grace giggled she liked her Papa's friend she didn't seem like a girl, she had this odd feeling about her but she liked her none the less.

"Good to know I can still call you chesh I loved calling you that" Alice played with Luci's hair, since she was upside down her hair was hanging down. Alice looked at all the feathers curiously plucking one from its braid it was a white feather but it was soft like a cloud.

"You can keep that, we've missed enough but with that we can always catch up just hold it and think of me and we can talk"

"You always find a way chesh I can't wait to hear how everything went"

"It is an interesting tale and as soon as we're settled in you'll be one of the first to hear it" Luci set her feet on the ground pulling the blonde woman into a hug.

"But first things first introductions!"

Pulling Peter away from the railing she swung their joined hands giving him a comforting squeeze she grinned "Jefferson, Alice, Grace this is Peter"

"Hello" Peter smiled he was happy to meet the hatter Luci had spent most the trip here telling him about some of the people he would meet such as Jefferson, Red, Belle and apparently Alice.

Jefferson leaned closer to the boy so close actually that Peter had to bend backwards luckily Jefferson saw what he wanted and offered the boy his hand.

"Take good care of her Peter or you may wake up in Underland where a red queen still runs rampant"

"Jefferson" Luci whined she just got Peter back she didn't want him kidnapped and possibly killed I mean come on!

"Fine but I won't be so easily persuaded next time Peter so watch yourself 'cause that's my little sister and any harm that comes to her comes to you" Jefferson folded his arms glaring at the boy with that madness swimming in his eyes it was only Alice's gentle touch that could bring him back from such a mad rampage even Luci had trouble with him when he went mad.

"She uh already made it quite clear that she had no Bull sh!t policy a long time ago but I know when to take something seriously so you have my word that I will never intentionally hurt her"

Jefferson squinted for what seemed like an eternity before grinning.

"Good to know we all have an understanding"

Peter offered his hand for a shake when Jefferson pulled the boy into a bear hug nearly crushing him. Peter could see himself getting along with the hatter he was enthusiastic and funny just like him. It seemed the first lost boy was starting to get that family feeling not that he minded it would be nice to have a family after all he was an uncle now and what kind of uncle would he be if he missed out on all his nephews' lives?

The lost boys watched along with Philip, Aurora, and Mulan all of them curious about this new world and its inhabitants. The lost boys watched wondering who would be their new mothers and fathers hoping that they would be loved and have a real family. The royals and their warrior were anxious to get back to fairy tale land so the could be home again but for now they were happy to stay besides Aurora wasn't really in the best **_condition_** to travel no matter how she tried to cover it up both her loves knew something was up but they would let her tell them in her own time.

Regina watched from the edge of the pier as everyone had their own little reunions it was nice for once everything had worked out, everyone had their families back and everyone had someone, she felt a soft squeeze From Robin and couldn't help smiling, including herself. Turning to Robin her smile turned shy as she watched Roland sneaking a look here and there from his father's side he was probably nervous about being in a different world but that was to be expected when they just came from Never land. Seeing Regina's shyness Robin couldn't help being surprised at first when she turned from the powerful, regal, queen to the shy, loving woman that his son was slowly falling in love with.

"Papa when are we going home?"

"Soon Roland but first we have to wait for the magic beans right Regina?" Robin looked to his queen for reassurance she brushed the tired boy's hair out of his face smiling softly.

"Yes Anton has been growing them this entire time so there should be plenty left from the last few harvests to get us all home"

"Good cause I miss home" snuggling into his father's chest the sleepy boy started to fade Robin smiled it had been a long trip and all the excitement was starting to get to him. Watching all the reunions he couldn't help smiling he had helped make this happen and now they were all gonna go home, maybe not right away but they had a means to get there and he would be a very happy man once he returned with Roland on one hand and Regina on the other. He would continue to pursue the former queen till she would stop putting up her mask around him he could tell he was already making a dent in her walls but it would take time and he would happily wait forever for that heart stopping smile she gave him. Everyone knew the evil queen with the exception of Luci but he wanted to be one of the few men to be gifted with the honor of meeting Regina the woman and learning everything about her.

"Regina would you like to continue this.. courting when we get home?"

smiling she kissed his cheek fighting the blush she was not some school girl she was a queen and she would not let him reduce her to a child no matter how weak in the knees she was when he looked at her with those compassion filled eyes, like right now.

"yes Robin this will definitely be continued but first things first we have to get home"

Robin smiled he had never been so eager to get home in his life.

...

...

...

**GUESS WHAT? THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER! HEHEHEHE I COULD NEVER LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING IN ANYWAY SO JUST WAIT TILL TOMORROW AND YOU'LL FIND A LITTLE SUPRISE SO YOU BETTER LEAVE COMMENTS AND STUFF! I WORKED EXTRA HARD TO MAKE TWO CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE SO BE GREATFUL AND I'M NOT MAKING YOU WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR IT! Anyway I bet I shocked some of you with the final battle with the shadow, I know some of you were probably freaking out but that's what I wanted I've gotten no response from you other wise so what else could I do but give you a heart attack? anyway everyone's happy and getting their happy ending in the next chapter anyway so you'll just have to wait and see because the one couple I didn't talk about will be spotlighted in that chapter ... sort of.**

**- Echoxknox out!**


	9. Queen of disaster in other words the end

**Epilogue Queen of disaster**

**What you do to me is indescribable,  
Got me sparkling just like an emerald.  
Set my soul on fire, make me wild,  
Like the deep blue sea.**

**No other boy ever made me feel beautiful,**  
**When I'm in your arms, feels like I have it all,**  
**Is it your tattoos or golden grill,**  
**That makes me feel this way?**

**Got me spinning like a ballerina,**  
**Feeling gangsta every time I see ya,**  
**You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of**  
**Disaster, disaster.**

-**Lana del rey**

**…**

…

**I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI AND NOW CAROLINE HEHEHEHE!**

….

Emma sighed she was out in the castle gardens trying to stay out of Snow's way seeing as the queen was in planner mode and organizing the final touches of the ball. Never had she thought she would go to a ball then again she never thought she would be a princess from fairy tale land or snow white's daughter. The Ball was in honor of everyone's return to the enchanted forest and their last victory over the shadow though only their inner group knew who really killed him but Luci wasn't too keen on being in the spot light like that and humbly declined any and all awards, all she asked was for a full pardon for her and Regina aside from that she didn't want anything else.

Thinking of the commander, ever since their return Luci had been glued to Red's side the big bad commander was utterly taken with baby Caroline. The day after she was born they had all returned to fairytale land and the commander never left either wolfs side even now as they stayed at the Charming's castle, at least till the baby was healthy enough to travel, they were never far from each other. after settling in they had a baby shower for Red and gave presents to the new baby and of course Luci had given a gift just like everyone else and now a soft tiger doll sat in the baby's crib. Peter on the other hand was uneasy around the baby but what man or boy, in this case, wouldn't be? It took some talking and convincing but he held the baby once and just like Luci he was smitten with the baby girl. Just thinking of the zany things those two would do to make her smile made Emma laugh herself.

"What has you laughing so hard?"

Emma slapped a hand over her mouth spinning around she saw Regina with her hands on her hips one regal brow raised in suspicion. It was weird seeing everyone in their "fairytale" clothes Emma was still getting used to it and still wore pants because let's face it you could take the girl out of the city but not the city out of the girl.

"I was just thinking about Luci and the baby they're inseparable" it felt so weird calling L by her name but at the same time it felt right as the girl had said they were family sort of.

"Yes I imagine it will be nearly impossible for Peter to take her back now"

"Wait they're leaving?"

"Sadly yes, they planned on staying for a few months and they've decided to head back to Never land" Regina clasped her hands in front. She was upset that her dearest friend and sister would be leaving her so soon but this is what she'd worked for ever since Rumple had taken her from never land. Regina wasn't about to ruin her happiness she left that to fools and idiots though she would be the bigger person this time and refrain from naming any names.

"But what about you and henry or Belle and Red? Mulan even?"

Mulan and Luci had gotten along amazingly well the two were warriors though they had fought in separate wars and on different sides. They were still warriors who fought for what they believed in and that made them respectable in the other's eyes. The second reason they got along so well was their fierce loyalty to their partners. Luci had been kept away from Peter and yet she went all that way to get back to him, taking on the dark one and battling charming and Snow for the sake of her sister in all but blood, Regina. Mulan had stayed by Philip's side through the wars till they made it back to Aurora's kingdom then the two women went through hell and high water to save his soul from a wraith and now Aurora was coming along in her pregnancy. She had shown symptoms while in Never land but tried to play it off as portal jumping sickness but they'd figured it out. Now they all had their respective partners back and their protective instincts were at an all-time high.

"Don't worry she Promised to visit all of us and attend every party, christening, and Birthday and Luci being Luci you know she'll be there"

Regina smiled fondly, never was she more grateful that her friend up held all promises along with loyalty.

"Good, it wouldn't be the same without her and not everyone kept their feathers" Emma had hers on her belt at all times. They were back in the enchanted forest for crying out loud and who knows what might happen. They might have gotten rid of most the ogres but there were still some out there.

"I know after all these years it will be difficult not having her by my side but… she and Peter have just gotten back together so I feel they deserve some time to themselves"

"Yeah we all do but we can't always get it" Emma sighed in frustration.

"why? What's going on with you and Killian?" Regina frowned wondering what that idiot pirate had done now.

"It's not us, it's Snow"

"ahh over bearing mother syndrome"

"Yes!" Emma threw her hands up in the air she finally had someone how wouldn't just pass it off as Snow's pregnancy hormones!

"Believe me I know the feeling and it doesn't help that she's pregnant" Regina rolled her eyes. A pregnant Snow was like a pregnant bridezilla but Disney princess style which made it worse.

"The worst part is even though Killian and I have been together by the other world standards of almost a year they want us to go through a traditional four year royal courting thing, when I brought up that they didn't have to go through that when they first met they said it was during the war so they were an exception" Running a hand through her hair Emma cringed at the memory of what should have been a five minute talk turned into a three hour screaming match. when the never ending screaming became too much Philip and Aurora stepped in much to everyone's relief. The fellow queen persuaded Snow to help her with baby names and Philip took charming down to the knights training grounds to let off some steam with a handful of unlucky squires. Emma took the out they'd provided and vented to Red, Belle, Alice, Mulan, and Luci all of whom offered some pretty good advice and cracked jokes helping her relax and just talked out the entire thing helping with the pent up frustration, since then her mind hasn't been as cluttered with rules and nonsensical traditions though she was still a little upset.

"What does Killian have to say about all this?"

"He said that if I wanted to wait, he would but I don't want to besides when I'm with him it's just.. just…"

"Perfect, amazing, indescribable?" Regina smiled thinking about her outlaw though now he wasn't much of an outlaw he had cleared his name and was now lord of his father's house as well as her king in the dark forest. Since her return all of her loyal subjects have returned as well leaving Aurora's kingdom to help their queen in rebuilding their kingdom and were quite happy that their queen had finally found happiness even if he was a former outlaw.

"Yes and I don't want any traditions or rules to ruin something that has taken all my life to find"

"Believe me Emma you're not the only one who wants that kind of love but as long as you're here Snow is the reigning power and as such she calls all the shots"

"Well what am I gonna do? I can't leave henry and as much as I want to I'm suddenly a princess and have obligations that they decided to spring on me"

Regina tilted her head. "Technically you don't since you have no real training as a queen or princess and you already produced an heir that, if all parties agreed, could be the next line of succession but you would have to ask henry if that's what he wanted"

"I'm not about to force our son to be a the prince if he doesn't want to though he would make a great ruler"

"Indeed"

"What's all this talk of successors'?"

Spinning around Emma found nothing but the smirk on Regina's face as she looked up told her she was missing something. Looking up she saw Luci in her enchanted forest get-up her hooded tiger skin vest had been traded for a form fitting jacket made of multicolored leather strips all sewn together with thick black thread. It was a bit intense but now she could see why Alice called the girl Cheshire she grinned like one and the coat was perfect for the stripes.

"Emma is having parental issues again but this time they are interfering with her and killian's love life" Regina smirk grew as Luci slowly spun in midair folding her arms she pouted childishly.

"well that just won't do, care to explain further princess?"

"Snow has made it her life's mission to make us do things by the 'royal' traditions and wait four to five years before we even consider getting engaged and against all the stuff she rattled on about true love she says we should wait till I find mine when I know for a fact-"

"That yours is killian?" Luci raised a brow. _yup the tyrannical hormonal queen was starting to push it._

"Yeah she wants us to wait that long five years of 'courting' so she has time to put together this big wedding and no matter how many times I tell her no the baby hormones somehow turn it into a yes in her mind"

"Understandable she did the same thing with her own wedding I believe" Regina rolled her eyes she had seen the grand production that had been Snow's wedding now Emma was the pregnant bridezilla's next victim.

"you could always fly the coop" Luci nodded towards the door.

"what?"

"you know scap-eay on the oat-bay"

Glancing from Luci to Killian's ship she knew it would only take a few minutes for them to set sail but where would they go? Maybe she could get a spare magic bean from Anton then she could- wait was she actually thinking of eloping with Killian?

"where would we go?"

Luci smirked "to Never land of course, that's where all the best sights can be found and with its purity restored there is nothing to fear, besides I doubt you two would be leaving the cabin much"

"HEY!"

"what? we all know you and captain sexy would never leave the cabin so stop denying it and lets start planning!"

"when did this become a sting operation?"

"the moment you made that can 'I get away with it face' " Luci chuckled.

"fine so its agreed now I just need to figure out how to get the magic beans from Anton and get Killian away from my dad for five minutes"

She was admittedly worried for her pirate ever since her argument with Snow, Charming had kept the pirate at his side talking and basically keeping him from Emma at all costs or face his wife's wrath should he fail. It was fine in the beginning because she was exploring the enchanted forest but now it was annoying and she wanted her captain sexy damn it! Luci rolled her eyes at Emma's lack of tactical expertise but that's what she was there for.

"Emma don't worry about the beans or killian, me and Peter are returning to Never land we got some beans from Anton to grow in Never land just in case though I don't really need them now that I can world jump again but I would never pass up the chance to world jump on Killian's ship again"

"ok so it looks like were eloping but what about Snow and charming?"

"Leave them a note" Luci shrugged

"Leave them a lengthy note the longer it takes for them to read it the more of a head start you'll have" Regina rephrased Luci's blunt words.

"besides Peter will be helping and there's the ball tonight so we'll have plenty of distractions and enough time to tell the few trusted people goodbye cause that's what I'm gonna do"

"Alright what time should we leave?" Emma was all for it now she just needed to prepare.

"Just before the ball when everyone is getting ready just go to your room and wait for me, I'll mist to your room then mist us to the Jolly roger and then it's an all expense paid trip to Never land!"

"wont we be making a stop somewhere cause we need a priest of some sort if we're gonna be married?"

"once we get to Never land the great mother can marry you and me and Peter can be the best man and maid of honor" Luci waved Emma's worries away with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

"Who's the best man and who's the maid of honor?" Regina teased

"We'll flip for it" Luci smirked it would be short and sweet but it wouldn't be a grand production that's for sure.

Emma nodded she liked the sound of that, she would feel bad that Red and belle would miss it but both brunettes were busy at the moment Red with Caroline and Belle with Rumple and Wendy's family all of whom were staying at Rumple's castle. They would have a wedding soon enough now that Wendy was a woman and not a child, then there was Belle's own wedding that would happen as soon as Rumple got up the nerve to propose. Not that it would take long from what Killian had told her, one of the few times they were alone, that the dark one was trying to find the perfect ring for his beloved bookworm other than that the Dark one had it all planned.

"alright I'll talk to henry, we have until the ball and I still need to pack" Emma nodded to herself "wow looks like were gonna do it.. well I better get going lots to do"

The blonde ran off to say her good byes, she would be back but she still wanted to say goodbye for now.

The former queen and commander watched the blonde run off happy for the future as were they in their own way. Luci slowly floated to the ground she had a list of people she had to say good bye to and who better to start with than her sister. Regina knew it was coming but goodbyes were always hard no matter how short it would be till they saw each other again.

"in all the years I've known you not once have you left my side voluntarily, it took my mother's hatred and Rumples curse to separate us the  
first few times and since then you've always found your way back to me and you have always, always been my twisted guardian angel"

"and you were the princess who was never saved till a lowly outlaw scaled your walls and stole your heart like a thief in the night" Luci smiled softly it would be the first time they were apart in a very, very long time but it was only for a little while.

Regina couldn't help it she pulled Luci into a back breaking hug the girl returned it with every ounce of strength she had in her. They would be parted for only a moment in Never land time but here in the enchanted forest time would go on and Luci didn't want to miss a thing and she wouldn't, she would make sure of it. Pulling away the girl took Regina's hand slowly she turned it over and pushed up the long black sleeve smiling Luci began tracing something with her fingers over Regina's forearm the queen watched as black ink appeared on her tan skin it swirled and twisted following Luci's fingers till realized what it was: a feather. A black raven's feather now graced her forearm it was beautiful almost an exact replica of the one she had carried in never land. Looking up she saw Luci tracing her own arm a feather took from but it wasn't filled in, instead it had swirls and lines it was fitting for luci.

"Now we'll always be able to talk no matter what and if you really need me just touch it and think of me and I'll come"

"I'll be talking to you every night so you can tell time there in Never land and I'll tell you about the boys and Little Caroline maybe even Belle and Rumple if I can get the imp to let me see her for more than five minutes" Regina smiled through the tears it was harder than she thought, they weren't say goodbye forever but it seemed more definite for some reason. Shaking away the depressing thoughts she traced her new tattoo it would keep her and Luci connected no matter what she reassured herself giving the girl one last hug.

"Don't worry Gina, I'll be back soon enough besides with all the weddings being planned it'll be like I never left"

"Your right…you better go can't keep everyone waiting there gonna need time to say their goodbyes"

Luci smiled holding both Regina's hands she stood on her tippy toes kissing the former queen on the forehead. Luci had never done that before, it shocked the former queen but she could only find it enduring. The magic surrounded her in a comforting way, it was fitting since that's how most Luci's magic worked.

"Take care of yourself Gina don't let the clouds get you down, you have to keep that Robin of yours singing and the little fox happy"

Giving the queen one last hug Luci misted away leaving Regina smiling through the tears things were finally working out for the queen and her commander, they had gotten their happy endings.

...

...

...

Misting to the nursery Luci took a deep breath things were changing for good and she was gonna enjoy the calm while they had it cause the gods never let her have it for very long. Clearing her head of the dark thoughts she pushed the door open smiling when she saw Red sitting in the rocking chair with baby Caroline in her arms. Never had anything looked more natural than a mother and her child, Red was perfect it was a serious change from the flirtatious, young waitress that had begged her for stories of the outside world but it was a nice change all in all. It was sad that she was leaving but everyone knew this was the day of their much dreaded departure but they wanted to spend some time together as Luci and Peter once more and sadly they couldn't do that here they had to return to Never land as they always did.

"Hey Wolfy"

"Hey chesh" Red smirked when she heard the commander huff.

"Jefferson says it once and now it's stuck"

"Well you wouldn't tell me your name and its fitting so deal with it" Red adjusted Caroline so she was laying on Reds chest giving her arms a break.

"That's right I haven't told you my name.. It's funny once everyone heard it in never land they left L and tiger lily behind"

"yeah well tell me so I can stop calling you a single letter of the alphabet" Red muttered she had played games with the commander long enough, if everyone else knew her name that she should too damn it!

Shaking her head at the she wolfs angry pout she decided to take pity on the new mother she opened her mouth right as Caroline started getting fussy she whimpers made Red go into mommy mode in a flash.

"shh don't worry baby I got ya"

Rocking the baby she noticed how active the little one was trying to twist and move Luci realized she must have heard her voice and wanted to see the Tiger.

"Let me Red"

Plucking the baby from Red's arms she rocked the little wolf gently bumping noses with her.

"Hey there pup, what's got you so riled up?"

"She wants to know your name just as much as I do" Red crossed her arms she was getting annoyed with all this stalling.

"Man when did you get so pushy?"

"When you started stalling now spill, its about time anyway"

Shaking her head she nuzzled Little Caroline's short brown hair, there wasn't much of it but when she got older it would probably be as long and soft as her mothers.

"My name is Luci, my full name is Luciana but I don't feel like I'll ever grow in to such a name, Rumple calls me Luciana only because he knows I hated him for it the only one to ever call me Luciana was my mother and she died when I was very young"

Red frowned it was a beautiful name but the sentiment behind it was so sad, then again the commander had led a sad, confusing, hard life. Things were looking up now, Red had met the elusive Peter Pan and gave him a fierce talking too just like everyone else about what would happen should he hurt their commander. It was funny because that statement couldn't have been more ironic, in the beginning they had fought like cats and dogs but now they were close friends family even and the commander was now their commander not just the queens but everyone's.

"That's a beautiful name it's a pity you don't use it more often"

"Well I don't have anyone besides Rumple around to use it and even then it used to be in a mocking sense now it's out of respect because really I'm as old as Regina but everyone tends to forget that because I look like a sixteen year old"

"Well if you want I'm sure Rumple would make you an adult like he did Wendy"

Luci busted out laughing making Caroline whine a bit at the sudden noise. Smiling to herself Luci nuzzled the baby again this time she kissed her forehead the baby's little brown eyes widened frowning slightly as her little nose caught the scent of magic unsure of what to do.

"No… I was never meant to grow up Red, as the last of the mist walkers it's up to me to carry on my family and my people's legacy even if it's just me as long as there is a mist walker out there they live on just like you and the wolves now Caroline can carry on that legacy but without the hatred and refusal of her wolf, you'll help her through it all and she will be a knockout just like her mama but she won't take nothing from nobody either"

Red watched the girl with Caroline it was nice to see this softer side to the commander but something told her she wasn't here to see Caroline. Leaning back in her chair she watched them for a bit longer they were adorable Luci was so gentle and Caroline really liked her which was odd, usually when Luci was around the commander carried this 'presence' that made you want to run away similar to the one that surrounded Rumple and on occasion Regina.

"its not there"

"hmm?"

"that … feeling, that instinct to runaway its gone why is that?"

Luci pondered this she had felt the change at first she' wondered if it was all in her head because it wouldn't be the first time but after their return she had noticed it when she was around Rumple too. The dark magic, that sinister presence that had once radiated from them was gone, well not gone because things like that never truly left them it was part of them, but it was more controlled, hidden almost . This was good because it meant that the darkness no longer clouded their minds and her madness wouldn't be so overwhelming should she have to pay for her magic but that wouldn't happen anytime soon because she was returning to never land and the purity of the islands magic kept the madness away.

"because were all on that little patch of grey, Rumple and I, he found it after we left Never land and I found it the moment the shadow was killed, even Regina found it when she met Robin, which was long overdue" Luci rolled her eyes at her friends stubbornness but it had all worked out in the end so she wasn't too annoyed.

"Little patch of grey huh?"

"yeah I found it way back when and I've tried to stay there ever since but life has so many twists and turns it's hard to tell where that patch of grey is because its constantly moving though at the moment it's at a standstill"

"Have you ever thought of maybe writing all this down? Cause I swear you would be an amazing counselor for a 'villain' rehabilitation program if there was ever one"

"Naw, maybe the secondary minion support group but there aren't all that many out there so it would be too small for a real support group" Luci chuckled it had been a long time since she'd brought up secondary minions but that title didn't really fit them anymore.

"sadly we've out grown those titles Red and I'm happy, because now were leading ladies in our own little fairytales no matter how twisted or unbelievably complicated they've become"

"yeah it is nice not to be fighting you anymore but know that if you miss even one birthday we will be having a very painful conversation at least on your end anyway"

"Oh Red please how could I miss this pup's birthday? With eyes like those she'd kill me with the pout of doom!"

"Good it would serve you right if you missed even one but now you have a reason to come back"

"I'll always come back I already promised Regina that I would be here forever birthday, ball, and wedding because we all know that this place is going to be wedding central for like the next three years"

"Yeah me and victor are gonna be married in a few months so you better come back for that"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world wolfy, not for the world"

With such gentleness Red never knew the Commander could use she placed Caroline back in Red's arms. Leaning back she smiled it was a lovely sight one that Luci would remember for a long time. Giving Red a side hug she kissed the she wolfs forehead Red blinked she felt a small burst of magic it was like a small breeze washing over her. Shaking her head she watched Luci as she walked to Caroline's bassinette picking up the tiger doll she smiled the baby loved the doll and it was the softest thing anyone had ever felt and Luci couldn't have been happier to give it to Caroline.

"Take care of yourself wolfy"

"You too Luci, you too"

…

…

…

Emma leaned against her door blowing a stray hair out of her face she threw the bolt and sighed. It had taken a lot of sneaking around but she'd managed to say goodbye to everyone without drawing too much attention. She had been anxious about the whole thing but with her mask up no one even wondered if she was nervous and if they did see it she passed it off as first ball jitters. Walking to her bed she sat on it one last time she had no idea how long she would be gone since time was different in Never land but she wanted to remember her room or to remember this moment really.

Looking at the gown snow had picked for her she frowned it was a bit much honestly it was a ball gown but it looked like a float for Mardi Gras. The gown aside she knew Snow put in a great deal of effort to make this happen she was almost sad to ruin it all with her elopement. Almost.

Reaching under her bed she pulled out her bag it had a few changes of clothes, her leather jacket she had refused to part with and her sword. Upon their arrival at the white kingdom the blonde had taken up sword play because weapons from the other world weren't all that conventional here and just like her father she was one of the best around. It had been an experience learning to fight, shoot, and ride a horse but the etiquette and lessons were soooo boring. The lessons were meant for a child, like henry who was still able to follow rules without questioning most of the ridiculousness of the situation, not a twenty eight year old woman who has issues with authority and no respect for tutors who thought you were dumber than a grape fruit

Needless to say the lessons stopped and she used her free time to explore and just assimilate. It was good living in Fairy tale land but now she was leaving. Again. But this time things were different she want a baby being abandoned in a world without magic and there was no curse, No she was running away with the man she loved with the help of her friends. As if on cue Luci appeared in a cloud of mist looking around the room she grinned when she saw Emma.

"Hello there you ready to go?"

"Yeah" pulling the letter out of her bag she left it on her bed for Snow to find because she would no doubt be the one to barge in when she finally because impatient about Emma's lack of attendance.

"Alrighty then let's get out of here!" taking Emma's hand Luci misted them to the docks.

The Jolly Roger rocked in the water as if showing its eagerness to escape just as much as its passengers. Looking around she noticed that there weren't any guards, in fact the place looked pretty dead.

"where are all the guards? Snow had the place on lockdown before we were even settled in"

"oh there's this fireworks that just went off and they're trying to find the source" Luci waved away the blondes concern.

"What fireworks? I didn't hear any explosions"

"Oh that's because it hasn't happened yet"

"wait what?"

Luci smirked that mischievous smirk "you see the Jolly Roger isn't the only one under surveillance, Snow had your father keeping an eye on Killian so Peter being the amazing boy he is decided to help him out by doing what every boy does once or twice in his life: play with explosives"

"so Peter's gonna set of the fireworks and help Killian escape then we'll just sail off into the sunset?"

"Nope we'll sail off into the magical portal to never land" Luci corrected grinning so much her fangs showed.

"Ah"

Following the raven haired girl aboard the Jolly Roger she couldn't help feeling anxious any number of things could go wrong. Looking around she played with a loose thread from her shirt she couldn't help it she was super nervous she was not only running away but getting married! That was a lot for a girl to take in. Spotting Luci by the railing she bit her lip she needed to do something to get rid of this nervous energy.

"So have you ever done this before? Eloping or helping I guess"

Luci pursed her lips as she turned away a distant look in those blue cat eyes.

"Once"

"oh.. how did that go?"

Luci pursed her lips wondering if she should sugar coat it shrugging she figured it wouldn't do any good.

"Well I was banished to another world, the groom was killed and the bride became the evil queen"

Emma winced, she wanted to kick herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Sorry I asked"

"naw its ok I mean look at us now, Regina's moved on and has her true love and two sons, I found my true love and now I'm helping someone else get theirs, besides we were children then now we are queen and commander or in this case Savior and tiger lily either way this time we will succeed without a doubt"

The whistling of rockets filled the air looking up they caught sight of the rockets just before they exploded in vibrant reds, blues, and greens. Emma stared her mouth a gape, the fireworks was amazing but it was also the 'distraction' and the signal! Luci whistled loudly watching with wide eyes at all the colors only Peter could find fireworks that changed colors. It wouldn't be long now before they were off to get the love birds married and enjoy their time on the island. Knowing they would need a quick getaway the mist walker snapped her fingers so the anchor would raise itself and the sails were released from their ties ready to catch the winds again.

"Get ready Emma were gonna be heading out soon so put your things down below"

"Alright, alright"

Emma ran down the wooden stairs making her way to Killian's courters dropping her bag by the bed she ran out the door she had her captain to meet. Making her way back on deck she saw Luci standing on the lower rigging, a telescope in hand and she was laughing like a mad woman which wasn't far off.

"what is it?"

"come here, quickly!"

Joining the girl by the rigging she caught the telescope as it was thrown in her direction, looking through it she frowned she had no idea what she was looking for till she caught it. Emma couldn't help laughing, there was no way anyone could not laugh at least it explained why Luci was laughing so insanely. There in her sights was a soot covered Peter flying at breakneck speed, holding Killian by his belt and the captain was pissed! He seemed to be yelling at Peter but they were too far away for her to hear his shouting but judging by the smirk on Peter's face it must have been funny.

Diving down the pair descended Peter made sure to slow their descent till they were able to land on the ship without too much trouble. Once he was hovering over the ship he dropped Killian on his face before landing himself standing calmly on the deck he casually started dusting the soot off his shoulders. Killian groaned climbing to his feet he glared at the boy his nostrils flared as he took several deep breaths, he'd just gotten the Jolly Roger back and he didn't want to ruin her fresh swabbing with Peter's blood!

"Pan if you ever do that again, I swear you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad"

"You blew up the CAKE!"

"It could have been worse, I might have planted them behind the thrones then there would have been a real mess"

Killian was trembling he was so mad, Emma took this pause as a chance to save the boy because Killian was ready to rip him a new one. Place in a hand on her pirate's shoulder he spun around ready to shout but all anger left him when his baby blues met Emma's emerald green.

"Hello love"

"Hey"

She had to admit he looked good in his new uniform, all those attending the Ball had to come in formal attire and Killian cleaned up nicely. In his uniform the pirate could have been in the navy again, the red uniform fit perfectly with black detailing on the shoulders although she missed his signature red coat this worked just fine.

"Like what you see love?" the pirate gave her that sexy smile and she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Kissing the man she hoped to shut him up before he said something that would lead to more intimate things because they still had to jump worlds. Emma wanted to pull away she really did but she forgot the dangers of kissing Killian, you see the moment her lips met his she was trapped, drunk on his kiss and nothing could pull them apart.

"Hey Love birds we still have to hit the road unless you want Snow to catch us"

Ok maybe that could.

Pulling away Killian ran to the helm spinning it with enthusiasm. Luci shook her head, pulling out the magic bean she waited for her cue from killian. The captain went through his mental checklist glad that Luci had already did most of it now all they needed to do was get further out then they were home free.

"Make sure your all holding on!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Peter grabbed Luci around the waist with one arm while taking hold of some rope he tied it around both of them kissing her shoulder as they waited for the signal. If they were going home than he wasn't about to let the mode of transportation screw it all up again!

Once they were nearly out of the harbor they could see the torches of the guards as they sprinted down the streets to the docks. Their diversion hadn't lasted as long as she'd hoped but they still had a lead on them. Killian smirked pulling Emma in front of him showing her where to put her hands on the handles, it was gonna be a short but bumpy ride and he wanted his fiancé to be there when they reached the other side.

"the magic bean if you will Tiger Lily" called Killian

"of course captain!"

Pulling back she threw the magic bean into the water by the side of the ship, the water bubbled and glowed as the portal opened, they didn't even need to really steer it as it was sucked in by the portal. Luci held on to Peter as they went through the green portal loving the fierce winds and the force of just going through the portal her hair was flying everywhere and she was laughing just like the first trip they'd taken to Never land. The ship creaked and swayed with a **CRASH!** the ship rocked on the water still using the momentum from the portal to cruse.

Looking around Peter smiled, kissing Luci's cheek he looked at the island. It was lush and vibrant, a vast improvement from the ominous nightmare it had been before Luci had cleansed it of Malcolm's corrupting influence. Killian leaned back letting Emma have some space as he steered the ship towards the island. They were home free for a w while or at least till their honeymoon was over. Peter rested his chin on her shoulder rubbing their cheeks together as they looked out onto their island and now it was theirs he was king and she was his queen forever and always.

"We're home Luci"

Leaning against peter as the Jolly Roger sailed around the island Luci sighed. Relaxing in Peter's arms she smiled this wasn't the end, on the contrary this was just the beginning of their next adventure and being here in Peter's arms she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

…. **_And they all lived happily ever after._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_SO yeah that's the end I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I know its sad to end it after going through the first three seasons and i'm sure some of you wanted to see it go into the fourth season and i'm sorry but the tales of Luic and Peter end here unless you guys want me to make onshots or something more but ONLY IF YOU ASKME FOR IT other wise it all ends here so leave comments or questions and that's a rap people._**

**_-Echoxknox!_**


End file.
